StarClan Idol
by Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty
Summary: The origanal WarriorsAmericanIdol crossover. Just like the Tv show, but with the warrior Clans! Leaders are judges. Hosted by and dedicated to Sootfur. Will Hawkfrost take over the show? Will Sootfur remain the host? Who will be the next StarClan Idol?
1. Author's Note 1

**StarClan Idol**

**This idea came to me while I was watching TV. What if the warrior Clans could have American Idol? It is just like the show, except for a few changes.**

**1) There are four judges, the leaders of each Clan**

**2) StarClan votes, not the other Clans**

**3) There can be couple groups (ex: Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight sing together each week)**

**4) Blackstar is the 'Simon' of the show. Leopardstar is 'Paula' and Onestar is 'Randy'. Firestar is the fourth cat, whose character is basically like a pretty boy who loves himself.**

**Oh, and did I mention that you, yes YOU can vote too? Just send it in your review! And, this entire story is dedicated to Sootfur. He is host.**

**First a tabloid, now this! What will I think of next?**


	2. Audtions Part 1

**Audtions**

**(Sootfur's POV)**

" An all new season is here. The first week of audtions start here, in the ThunderClan camp. I am your host, Sootfur, and welcome, to StarClan Idol." I announce on the first day of audtions.

_Dun dun dun dun dun_

_(theme song plays here)_

"And here are the judges. First, look fine and hip, is the very fabulous, Onestar!" I yowl.

"Onestar! Onestar!" cheers the crowd.

Onestar walks out, looking cheerful and happy as usual.

"Yo you, whats up.. catz?" he chants. (Awkward silence)

"And next, is the ever popular, ever beautiful, Leopardstar!" I scream again. The crowd gasps and cheers as Leopardstar walks out, waving her tail in greeting to everyone.

"Hellow everybody!" she smiles. I continue and introduce the last two judges.

"Give it up for Blackstar!" I grin. Every year, I enjoyintroducing Blackstar the best. Why? Because I like seeing the crowds reactions.

This year, there was a small amount of lukewarm applause. Blackstar gets out and grins at everyone. "Stop stop stop..." he meows. I have to nearly shoe him off the stage.

"And lastly, the utterlyy amazing, Firestar!" I cry. I give Firestar a great intro because he is my leader. Furestar gets the most appause of all, espesically from the she-cats. He smiles and winks his emerald eyes. I roll my own blue (a/n are his eyes blues?) ones.

"Alright, our first audtion is number 7239." I recite. 7000 audtions! This is going to take awhile!

"I'm first!" cries Sandstorm. She runs onto the stage, to a bit of applause from the waiting cats.

"How are you doing today?" Leopardstar asks kindly.

"Great." Sandstorm replies, with a wink at Firestar. Firestar leans over to me.

"She's my mate." he whisperes. I nodd at Firestar, who is a little slow today. I hope it doenst effect the show.

"What are you preforming?" askes Blackstar wearily.

"Big Black Horse and a Cherry Tree." meows Sandstorm shyly.

"Go on then." Onestar siganls for her to take center stage.

"Good luck." I whisper to her as she the music starts. She grins.

_"Well my hearts know me better than I know myself, so I'm gonna let do all teh talking. (woo-hoo woo-hoo)'_

_I come across a place in the middle of nowhere, with a big black horse and a cherry tree. (woo- hoo woo-hoo)_

_I fell in fear upon my back, he said 'Don't look back just keep on walking.' (woo-hoo woo-hoo)_

_But I said 'No. No. No, no-no-no.' I said 'no, no, your not the one for me.'_

_So I sent it to a place in the middle of nowhere with a big black horse and a cherry tree. (woo-hoo woo-hoo)"_

(a/n all songs are not mine, (duh) and the lyrics are shortened for time purposes)

The crowd loudly cheers as Sandstrorm finishes. Firestar is near tears. Onestar and Leopardstar are nodding to eachother.

"Thank you Sandstorm!" I cry. More applause. "Now, does she go to the Island? (aka, Hollywood) First, Blackstar." I say. Some, most, of the crowd are cheering 'Yes! Yes!'. Blackstar looks up at us.

"Well, that was the worst song you could haev ever chosen." Blackstar grunts. "And your voice sucks, so no." he adds.

The crowd boos at him. Sandstorm breaks into tears. Firestar gets up.

"Stop talking about her like that!" growls the tom.

"OKAY! WHAT ABOUT YOU LEOPARDSTAR!" I yowl over all teh noise. Firestar goes back to his seat and drinks some of his coke. The crowd stops booing, and Sandstorm, after a quick lick from me, stops crying. Everyone is gazing a Leopardstar.

"That was an excellent performance. Yes yes yes!" cries Leopardstar. The crowd loudly cheers. Firestar slips a dollar bill over to Leopardstar. Sandstorm grins.

"How about you, Onestar?" I ask. I if the leaders tie in their decison, I am called in as the fifth judge. I hope not be chosen during my own Clans audtion.

"I like it cat. You rock." meows Onestar. The crowd goes even more crazy. I now turn to Firestar. I know, without even thinking, that he will send Sandstorm to the Island.

"The answer is yes." Firestar meows before I can even open my mouth. The crowd explodes.

"Welcome to the Island!" I cry loudly, giving Sandstorm the golden ticked. She cries happiy and skips up the stage.

Audtions number 6589, 4563, and 5472 were all horrible. I hate to admit it, but elders can't sing. Mousefur, Longtail, and Goldenflower, will just have to but tickets to the show. The next fairly good audtion was Dustpelt, singing an old Switchfoot song that I always enjoy to listen to.

_"Welcome to the planet. _

_Welcome to exsistance._

_Everyone's here. Everyone's here._

_Everybody's watching you now._

_Everbody waits for now._

_What happens next?_

_What happens next?_

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor._

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to move,_

_Like today never happened,_

_Today never happened before._

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell._

_Maybe forgivness is right where you fell._

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Salvation is here._

_I dare you to move. _

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to lift yourself,_

_Lift yourself up off the floor!_

_I dare you to move, I dare you to move,_

_Like today never happened._

_Today never happened._

_Today never happened,_

_Today never happened before."_

The crowd was in tears by the end of it. I nearly was to. This son reminded me that you had to move on in life, like I had after my father died.

"Blackstar." I said first. Blackstar actually looked impressed.

"You, my friend, have talent. Yes." Blackstar said. The crowd erupted. No one had ever heard Blackstar be so nice. Dustpelt chuckled softly.

All four leaders voted for him to go, and Dustpelt was the second cat chosen to go to the Island. One preformance, along with Dustpelt, blew us all away, at the end of the night, by Squirrelflight.

_"Grew up in a small town._

_And when the rain would fall down,_

_I'd just stare out my window._

_Dreaming of what could be, _

_And if I'd end up happy,_

_I would pray._

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky._

_And I'll, _

_Make a wish,_

_Take a chance,_

_Make a change,_

_And Breakaway._

_Buildings with a hundred floors._

_Swinging around revolving doors._

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me._

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on,_

_Fly away._

_Breakaway."_

Squirrelflight was the third to make, and was so far the best. By the end of the show, only one other cay made, who was nearly as good as her. It was Brambleclaw, singing Green Day.

_"Another turning point,_

_A fork stuck in the road._

_Time grabs you by the wrist,_

_Directs you where to go._

_So make the best of this test,_

_And don't ask why._

_Its not a question,_

_But a lesson learned in time._

_There's somethings unpredictable,_

_But in the end its right,_

_I hope you have the time of your life._

_So take the photagraphs and still frames in your mind. _

_Hang it on a shelf of good hoep and good time._

_Tatoos and memories, _

_And dead skin on trial,_

_For what its worth,_

_It was worth all the while._

_I hope you have the time of your life._

The song blew the crowd comepletley away. The cheers lasted for amost a minute.

"And thats all the time we have. See us next week when we travel to RiverClan!We have four cats so far, but who will join them? See you next time, on StarClan Idol." I said, closing the show. I nodded to the producer, and gave him a heads up. The show had been a success.

**So, what do you think? All will be in Sootfur's POV, becuase I love him. Twilight readers know why.**


	3. Audtions Part 2

**Audtions: RiverClan**

**Okay, a few short announcments before the chapter starts. One, I am going to edit some of the song lyrics to along with the Clans. Some of the songs have meaning to the character who sings it. Two, to make things easier in the reivewing process, vote instead for the cat you DONT want to make it to the next round.Thanks to all you reviewers out there! Keep it up!**

"Last week, four talents were added to our collection. Today, in RiverClan, is a different story. Welcome, to StarClan Idol." I announce. I had said my opening lines so many times. I always liked to gaze out at the posters during the theme song, and see who they routed for. Several, from the she-cats of course, were for Firestar. But today, I noticed a different one. It said "We love the host!" it made me smile. I was finally a big star, like my mother and father before me.

The theme song finishes and I have to introduce the judges. "Please say hello to Blackstar," there is no cheering. One cat yells 'You suck Blackstar.' I grin. "Leopardstar," a lot of enthusiastic appluase is issues. Several signs are lifted. "Onestar," a thunderclap of cheers comes out. Onestar gets up and bows. "and, Firestar." I finish. The she-cats scream and go crazy. Firestar winks at them as usual.

"Our first audtion is by number 1634." I announce. Blackclaw walks out. The tom has a small peircing through his ear. He is basically the bad-boy of the RiverClan lot.

"How are you?" asks Onestar.

"Fabulous." Blackclaw says.

"Get to the singing, we dont have all night." Blackstar growls Blackclaw nodds, and some guitar starts.

_"I tear my heart open._

_I sew myself shut._

_And my weakness is, _

_That I care too much._

_And my scars remind me, _

_That the past is real._

_I tear my heart open, just to feel._

_Drunk and I'm feeling down._

_And I just want to be alone._

_I'm moused-brained cause you came around,_

_Why dont you just go patrol?_

_And I cant help you fix yourself,_

_You're driving me mosuebrained,_

_All I can say is:_

_And my scars remind me,_

_That the past Is real,_

_I tear my heart open, just to feel."_

The crowd cheers for him. This song reminded me of how a simple mistake from a single person can ruin you life. I signal for Blackstar to start.

"That was an okay song, the vocals were a little off though, so I'm going with no." Blackstar says. Some of the crowd boo. Some are exchanging glances with eachother. I then nodd to Leopardstar.

"I think that, with a little hlep, you can make it through this competion. Yes." she announces. There is a bit of applause, mostly from the RiverClan group. I am getting anxious; maybe I will have to be a judge in this show.

"Onestar." I mutter. The tom glances at me, at Blackclaw, and then at his fellow judges.

"I am a fan of that song, and I would like to see you continue." he decides finally. "Your next permormance better be a good one." he adds. Blackclaw grinns and a bit more appluase is issued.

"How about you, Firestar?" I ask, my heart pounding. I might have to make my first appearance as a judge. I stare pleadingly at him.

"You suck." Firestar says absentmindenly. "Go sing to someone who cares." he adds.

My heart is punding with nerves. Leopardstar nodds at me. I take a deep breathe.

"When a tie between the judges is made, " I start, keeping my voice from chittering in fear. "I am called in as the fifth judge."

Blackclaw glances and moves a pace away from me, treating me like he did the other judges. I glance quickly at Onestar. He gives me a look. I understand instantly; as my first judging round, I should send him to the Island, just to be fair.

"Welcome to the Island." I yowl. Blackclaw sighs with releif. The crowd cheers. Onestar smiles at me. After recieving his ticket, Blackclaw backs off the stage. I stop freaking out and announce the next singer.

Mistyfoot steps out. Loud cheers are issued from RiverClan and ThunderClan. Leopardstar smiles at her. I smile at her, and she smiles back. I feel very happy.

"What are you singing, girl?" Onestar asks.

"I remix to Ohio, by Bowling for Soup." she announces shly.

"Take it away." Firestar says..

_"He says he need a break,_

_A lot of time to think._

_But then he joined the Tribe,_

_And took the pribe,_

_From the she-cat he met._

_Theres nothing wrong with the Tribe._

_Except the snow and the rain._

_I really like Brook,_

_And I'd like to see,_

_The kits that they'll have._

_So when you're done,_

_Searching for her,_

_When your through, _

_Finding the factor,_

_You know RiverClan will be right here waiting for you._

_Come back to RiverClan._

_Its not been the same since you went away._

_Before you loose your scent,_

_And forget all about the Clan of your mother._

_There's a spot for you in the warriors den,_

_And I've got every big mosue saved,_

_Besides the fish over there,_

_Sux more than here anyway._

_Mosspelt wants you back._

_Blackclaw wants you back._

_ThunderClan wants you back,_

_And Firestar's Daughters want you back._

_Come back, Stormfur._

_Its not been the same since you went away._

_Before you lose your scent._

_I forget all about, our hunting techniques.._

_There's a seat for you in the warriors den,_

_And I;v egot every big mouse saved,_

_Besides the fish over there,_

_Sux more than here anyway,_

_Besides the fish over there,_

_Sux more than here anyway,_

_Besides the fish over there,_

_Sux more than here anyway,_

_Yeah."_

The crowd goes wild. They are chanting 'Mitsyfoot! Mistyfoot!" some are saying 'Come back Stormfur.' I myself miss Stormfur too. He had also lost his parents and sibling. In a way, I had lsot Rainwhisker and Sorreltail too. I felt myslef connected to him.

"Blackstar, what do you think?" I ask.

"I throughly enjoyed your lyrics. Yes." he meows. The crowd erupts again. I point to Leopardstar.

"Come home Stormfur!" she announces. This is her way of saying yes. More appluase. I signal Onestar.

"Your voice and lyrics are excellent. That's what I'm talking about babe!" he cheers. The applause is crazily loud.

"Firestar." I gesture.

"If I could write that song, " Firestar starts, his eyes clouded. "I would call it, 'Come home Graystripe.'" he says sadly. The stadium is very quiet at the mention of my lost deputy. "Yes." mutters Firestar, eyes still full of emotion.

The appluase is like a volcanic eruption. Mistyfoot steps up to my megaphone.

"Stormfur, if your watching, Come home." she says. The crowd cheers in agreement. I give her the ticket and she walks off the stage.

"Next, is number 666." I announce. I bristle. '666' is Tigerclaw's number. I nearly laugh at the coincidence as Hawkfrost walks to center stage.

"What song?" asks Leopardstar.

Hawkfrost grins evily. "You'll see." he meows strangley. "Muah hahaha!" The crowd blinks. "Nothing personal." he mutters.

"Okay, take it away, Hawkfrost!" I yell. Hawkfrost nodds, as loud guitars play.

_"Don't wanna be a RiverClan idiot._

_Don't want a Clan under Mistyfoot._

_Can you hear the sound of hysteria?_

_The subliminal mind StarClanIdol RiverClan_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the mousebrained Clan_

_StarClan are dreams of tomorrow_

_They're not the ones we're meant to follow._

_For now, thats enough to agure._

_Well maybe I'm the mousbrain RiverClan._

_I'm not a part of a redneck agenda._

_Now everybody, do the HAWKFROST!_

_And sing along to the age of my era._

_Dont wanna be a RiverClan idiot._

_Dont want a Clan under Mistyfoot._

_Can you here the sound of my evil laughter?_

_The sumbliminal mind StarClanIdol RiverClan"_

The crowd is quiet. Blackstar is clapping with enthusiasim. Everyone else is staring at Hawkfrost in disbelief.

"Blackstar." I mutter.

"That, was..." Blackstar pauses. "Beautiful" he whimpers, and then totally breaks down. "I've never felt so happy."

"Okay then." I say. "Leopardstar."

"Well, he is my warrior," Leopardstar states. "Oh, fine." she says after Hawkfrost beats his eye lashes at him.

"Onestar." I mouth in disbelief. Could Hawkfrost actually make it?

"Ummm..." Onestar was looking uncomfortable. Hawkfrost and Blackstar hissed at him. "Of course." he grins hopefully.

"Okay. Firestar." I gasp. This isn't possible.

"NO! He's evil! He's going to kill us all and over through all the leaders!" Firestar cries.

"I really don't believe this folks, but Hawkfrost just made it to the Island." I announce. I hand Hawkfrost his ticket, and he happily stalks off, grinning in an evil way.

There are only two more applicants. Tears of laughter fell down my cheeks during Reedwhiskers's.

_"I feel pretty,_

_Oh so pretty!_

_I feel pretty and witty and_

_BRIGHT!_

_And I pitty-"_

Onestar cuts him off. "No." he says flat out.

"No." agrees Leopardstar.

"Oh is it my turn?" asks Firestar, putting his comb and mirror away. "No."

"Never." says Blackstar.

The other cat was Mothwing. She did a very good version to "2am." So, four river clan cats made it, adding the four from last night, that makes seven.

"3 more have entered our ranks, but who else will? See us next week, in WindClan, on StarClan idol." I close.

The producer smiles at me. Today had been a very good show. I go over to congradulate Mistyfoot.

**How's you like episode 2? I wnated Hawkfrost to make cause I like writing evil songs. I have a duet planned for Mistyfoot and Squirrelflight, for the future. Please review, and remember; vote for the cat you want to lose.**


	4. Audtions Part 3

Audtions: WindClan

**So, this is the third part of audtions. WindClan is going to have around three cats. Next will be ShadowClan, and then a loners/Tribe/wild card audtion. Review D**

"They tore up the stage last week. But now, some new cats are waiting for the chance of a life time. Week three is here, in the WindClan camp. My name is Sootfur, and welcome, to StarClan idol." I say with ease. The crowd screams as the theme song plays.

"Please say hello to Blackstar," some lukewarm applause, a kit cries. "Onestar," The crowd whoops and yells as Onestar winks. "Leopardstar," more applause, as usual, "And Firestar." I announce. The she-cat are screaming. One of the faints after saying "He looked at me! He looked at me!" I laugh to myself.

"Our first audtion is by number," I glance back at my cards, "4925." I recite. "4925, come on down."

Weasulfur comes down. the crowd applauded, curiosity about the night's first act blazing.

"What will you be singing for us?" asks Firestar.

Weasulfur smiles at him in a very non-masculine way. "I want to be a rocket-"

"Goodbye." Blackstar cuts in.

"But can't I just-" Weasulfur pleads.

"No."

"Please?"

"No. Goodbye." growls Blackstar. Weasulfur's eyes tear as he stalks off the stage, without even singing a note. Some of the other judges are staring at him. "Imangine him being the StarClan Idol." Blackstar mutters.

Still laughing to myself, I command for number 2815 to come down.

Nightcloud struts her stuff as she walks down the stage. Some of the toms are 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at her. She smiles.

"What will you be singing? And it better not start with 'I want to be." Blackstar hisses. Nightcloud looks a little deranged, but blinks and replies without a smallest shake in her voice.

"A Moment Like this." she says, her head rasied.

"Thats a good song. It reminds of my naughty days..." giggles Firestar. He winks at Sandstorm, who raises a claw threateningly.

"Let's get off the subject of Firestar's 'naughty days.'" I meow tensely. Firestar often worries me. He is so 'adult conduct.' Apprentices watch this show!

Some fo the crowd's she-cats are crying 'No! Tell us MORE!" Firestar begins to open his mouth. The producer stares at me with wide eyes.

"Take it away Nightcloud!" I roar, blocking out Firestar as the music starts.

_"What if I told you,_

_It was all meant ot be._

_Would you believe me,_

_Would you agree?_

_Its almost that feelin'_

_We've hunted before_

_So tell me that you dont think I'm mousebrained._

_When I tell you that love has come and now._

_A moment like this!_

_So warriors wait forever,_

_For that one special lick!_

_Oh, I cnat believe its happening to me!_

_So warriors wait a lifetime, for a moment like this._

_Could this be this be the greatest love of all?_

_I want to know that you will catch me when I fall._

_So let me tell you this:_

_Some warriors wait a Lifetime,_

_For a moment like this."_

The crowd is cheering. I am lost in thought. I never have had a 'moment like this.' No she-cat has ever wanted to love me. I sigh.

"Blackstar." I say, still deep in thought.

"Hmm.. bad song, good voice... hmm, alright." he decides. The crowd shows its agreement.

"Onestar." I gesture.

"Yeah!" he smiles. More applause.

"Leopardstar." I say.

"You bet." she says, winking at the young she-cat.

"And Firestar." I say finally, hoping that the sibject of his 'naughty days' is over.

"Whatever." says Firestar, flipping through the pages of his tabloid.

"Okay, welcome to the island.!" I cry. The crowd congradulates her, as number 1278 takes center stage.

"Crowfeather." I awknowledge. The gray warrior nods. The she-cats yowl again, almost as loud as they yowl for Firestar, who is trying to win them all back. He grins at me.

"Go for it." I mutter, as music starts.

_"She cool and confused, but she knows what shes doing._

_She pushed me in the lake at our the Gathering._

_She laughs at her prophecies, and I prophecize her laughter._

_NOT strange as it seems shes the one I'm after._

_Cause she's bittersweet._

_She knocks me off my paws,_

_And I can't help myself,_

_How could you want anyone else?_

_Shes a medicine cat,_

_Shes illegal to me,_

_But I keepp comin' back for more._

_She's the she-cat I'm waiting for._

_And when shes sees its me._

_Behind that weird shape tree._

_She won't come let out a pur,_

_She's rather collect some herbs._

_But I WOnT give up just yet._

_Cause evry word she's every said, _

_is stil ringing in my head,_

_still ringing in my head!_

_Cause she's bittersweet._

_She knocks me off my paws,_

_And I can't help myself,_

_How could you want anyone else?_

_Shes a medicine cat,_

_Shes illegal to me,_

_But I keepp comin' back for more._

_She's the she-cat I'm waiting for."_

The crowds is rather taken aback. Crowfeather's lyrics are a bit obvious. People are begining to stare at Leafpool.

"Blackstar."

"No. You're stupid." he says, fiddling with his claw. Awkward silence.

"Onestar."

"It was_alright_. Yes." he says finally.

"Leopardstar."

"Okay." she says.

"Firestar."

"No. Never!" growls Firestar, his eyes glowing with anger, causing the several she-cat rubbing agaisnt him to stop purring.

"Okay, like last week, in the event of a tie, I am called in as the fifth judge. I am going to say yes." I announce loudly and clearly.

Still no applause.

"Next." I gulp. Tornear comes out. The crowd regains their ability to clap. This relieves me, and, to my obervations, the producer.

"Sing." demands Blackstar.

"Duh." Tornear growls.

_Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this moon  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your moss  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your moss, but you're just a line in a song)_

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong Clan

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong Clan

Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're going down, down (down, down)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it"

The crowd gives him alot of encouraging appluase. He grins shly.

"No. Bad." says Blackstar when I point to him.

"Ouch. Leopardstar." I say, pointing to the she-cat.

"Of course!" gaspes the RiverClan leader, flashing Blackstar a dirty look.

"Same here." growls Onestar, running a claw threatenly across his neck.

"And thats a wrap! See you next week, in ShadowClan!" I yowl, to tremendous applause. The producer walks over and sighs.

"That was a tought one." He sighs.

**Well? Tawnpelt is going to have an AMAZING song next. It was oringanally going to be a Squirrelglight&Mistyfoot duet, but not anymore. Please review! They make Sootfur happy!**


	5. Auditions Part 4

**Auditions: ShadowClan/Loner/Kittypet**

**So, this is the second to last audition chapter (yay! I hate auditions). I was too lazy to have another one for loners and kittypets, so they're in here too. Please review, even though i own NOTHING!**

"Only two more weeks remain. Today, some have travelled for moons to sing their songs. Let's home their trip hasn't been in vain. My name is Sootfur, and welcome, to StarClan Idol."

After the theme song plays, I introduce the judges. All the contestants clapped for Blackstar, because he is their leader. Firestar of course got all the attention from his she-cats, including a slap in the face from Sandstorm.

"We are opening with the first ever duet payed on the StarClan idol stage.Please welcome two loners, Floss and Smokey, who are singing," I glance back at the paper in awe. Slightly confused, I continue. "Grillz."

The crowd is showing that it shares my consfuion by muttering to eachother in quietly. The judges exchange glances. Blackstar looks extremely angree that something like this should happen during his Clan's audition.

"Take it away." I say, still highly confused.

_  
Rob the jewelry store and tell 'em make me a grill._

Add da whole top diamond and the bottom Row's gold.

Yo we bout to start a epidemic wit dis one  
Ya'll know what dis is... So So Def

Got 30 down at the bottom, 30 mo at the top  
All invisible set in little ice cube blocks  
If I could call it a drink, call it a smile on da rocks  
If I could call out a price, let's say I call out a lot  
I got like platinum and white gold, traditional gold  
I'm changin grillz errday, like Jay change clothes,  
I might be grilled out nicely (oh) In my white tee (oh),  
On South beach (oh) in my wife beat.  
V V and studded you can tell when they cut it  
Ya see my granmama hate it, but my lil mama love it  
Cuz when I...  


"Okay, next!" Onestar yowls, surprising everyone. Floss and Smokey didnt look hurt in the least, but left the stage quietly. "I hope the next one is better."

Onestar definatley got his wish. The next act was by my friend, Tawnypelt. Her song blew everyone away. I personaly liked the lyrics.

_"Mistyfoot and Squrrielflight were the best of friends,_

_All through the journey we made._

_Both members of the Warriors League,_

_Both active in the FFA._

_When the journey ended, Squirrelflight went out_

_looking for a bright new world._

_Mistyfoot looked around RiverClan, _

_But all she could find was Hawkfrost_

_It wasnt a quarter moon_

_Since they got together,_

_Mistyfoot started getting abused._

_She wore a dark herb patches,_

_A fightened expression,_

_And cobwebs to cover the scratches._

_When she finally got the nerve to tell Leopardstar,_

_She let the warrior code take from there._

_But Hawkfrost walked right through that restraining order._

_And put her in Mothwing's care._

_Right Away Squirrelflight ran over from ThudnerClan,_

_In a midnight thudnerstorm._

_She stayed at Mistyfoot's side_

_As they worked out a plan_

_And it didn't take long to decide_

_That Hawkforst had to die._

_Goodbye Hawkfrost_

_Those french fried squirrels_

_Tastes alright to me Hawkfrost_

_You're feeling weak,_

_Why dont you lay down and sleep_

_Ain't It Dark_

_Wrapped up in the Tarp Hawkfrost_

_The warriors came to bring Hawkfrost in,_

_They searched the den high and low._

_They bowed their heads, and said_

_"Thank you she-cats, if you hear from him,_

_Let us know."_

_Well the weeks went by, _

_Swpring turned to summer,_

_And summer faed into fall,_

_And it turns out Hawkfrost was a missing person,_

_That nobody missed at all._

_And they dont miss any sleep at night,_

_Caus Hawkfrost had to die._

_Goodbye Hawkfrost_

_We need a break_

_Let's go out to the lake Hawkfrost_

_We'll back a lunch and stuff you in the trunk Hawkfrost_

_Well if thats alright,_

_Lets go for a ride,_

_Hawkfrost hey."_

The crowd met the end of this song with tremendous applause and standing obation. Firestar was saying that she was definatley going to be the next StarClan Idol. Squirrelflight and Mistyfoot, who were sitting in the crowd with the other selected cats, looked around proudly. Hawkfrost was looking at the nearest exit, begining to get up. I signaled to the producer who, being a storng cat, grapped Hawkfrost by the scruff and dragged him onto center stage.

"Was that song true, Tawnypelt?" gaped Leopardstar, gazing at Hawkfrost in disgust.

"It is." said Mistyfoot suddently, standing up. I noticed a healing black scar on her face, and glared angirly at Hawkfrost. "Well, not the fact that we murdered him, but the other stuff." she laughed. Hawkfrost growled at her.

That was enough for Leopardstar. She signaled to me , so I signaled to the producer, who signaled to the guards, who grabbed Hawkfrost and dragged him away. The crowd cheered.

"Mistyfoot! Mistyfoot!" they chanted. I smiled, and, glancing at the producer (who nodded), I announced something that made them go out of this world crazy.

"I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen, but since Hawkfrost has been taken into custody and is now under investigation, he can no longer be a contestant here on StarClan idol!" I cried. The crowd stood up and cheered. The band played 'Three Cheers for Mistyfoot, Squirrelflight, and Sootfur." Everyone was cheering and singing happily. I cleared my throat. "Lets hope our next act, by Littlecloud, will not dullen the mood!"

Littlecloud was the second medicine cat to enter. I grinned at him, as the music started.

_"Step one, you say we need to talk._

_He walks, you say, sit down its just a talk._

_He smiles politley back at you._

_You stare politley right on through_

_Soem kind of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_And you begin to wonder why you came._

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend._

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night,_

_Had I known How to Save a Life._

_Let him knwo that you know best._

_Cause after all, you do know best,_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innoncence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to StarClan he hears you,_

_And pray to StarClan he hears you._

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_I would have stayed with you all night,_

_Had I known, how to save a life._

_How to save a life._

_How to save a life._

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along, in the bitterness_

_I would have stayed with you all night, _

_Had I known, How to Save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along, in the bitterness_

_I would have stayed with you all night, _

_Had I known, How to Save a life_

_How to save a life._

The crowd was not let down. They cheered and cried and said how much they loved Littlecloud. The medicine cats were doing quite well this season.

"Blackstar." I signal.

"You rock!" said Blackstar, trying to be nice since they had arrested Hawkfrost.

"Leopardstar-"

"Yes!" she cried. Leopardstar had a thing for male medicine cats. Don't ask me why.

"Okay then, Onestar." I say.

"Love'd it love'd it !" he whooped.

"And Firestar!" I say, wanted to get the next audition out.

"Duh." says Firestar, who, after Hawkfrost's arrest, has gone back to reading his gossip magazine and being petted by she-cats.

"Next !" I cry.

Ravenpaw walks out. Many ThunderClan cats are acting like they remember him. I signal for him to begin.

_Lonely I'm Mr Lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely,_

Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there ya kno got that one good girl whose always been there like ya  
Kno took all the bullshit then one day she cant take it no more and decides to leave

I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her I was  
Feenin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad, cuz  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole life came crashin

I'm so lonely (so lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl

The crowd was feeling a mixture of pity a sympathy for Ravenpaw.

"Blackstar." I say.

"That was stupid- I mean," he says, glancing at the guards who took Hawkfrost away. "It was wonderful. Yes." He gave the guards a big smile.

"Leopardstar." I signal.

"I liked it, but that tune isnt what we're looking for. Sorry." she says.

Onestar and Firestar both said yes, so the he got the okay. Cedarheart's pety attempt at "I write sins not Tragedies' was neglected.

"And thats a wrap for tonight's show! See you next week, on StarClan Idol.' I yowl. The producer comes over.

"It was an interesting show tonight." he says.

I nodd in agreement.

**How'd you like it! I love 'Goodbye Earl' and it fits Hawkfrost. Everyone wnated him to leave, so I did it creativley. I've only ever seen one episode of Grey's Anatomy, so I was a bit confused. But a love the song! Review!**


	6. Auditions Part 5

**Auditions: Wild Card!**

**This is the last audition chapter yay! parade starts. Basically, this is my way of bringin in some cats I forgot from ThudnerClan... Oh, and a certain WindClan warrior does a duet with certain RiverClan...**

"The last week of auditions is here. This is your last chance to decide who goes to the Island. Welcome, to StarClan idol!" I open the show with enthusiasim today. The producer grins at me. We are both excited because next week, we get start the group and solo songs with our chosen cats.

"Say hello to Blackstar!" I cry. Not even Blackstar could bring me down today. Blackstar grins. He is wear a shirt that says:

**I Love _Hate_ Hawkfrost**

God, this cat cracks me up! Hawkfrost s in the crowd, surronded by to angree looking guards. Tomorrow, there will be a hearing to decide if Hawkfrost gets the death sentence. I am happy to haev meritted an invitation, as well as Mistyfoot. Hawkfrost, however, is sewing Tawnypelt.

I am getting off topic now! "Leopardstar!" I annoucce clearly. The toms cheer. "Onestar." soem of the she-cats giggle. Firestar, as usual, looks moody. "And Firestar!"

Firestar grins around. He nods, and a group of five she-cats come up and instantly start flirting, Sandstorm's claws look about ready to spring. Getting off topic again!

"Two of our-" I smirk as I read the names on the list. "_Rejected_ cats have come back to sing a duet together. Please, welcome Reedwhisker and Weasulfur!"

No one cheers.

"Remind what you sang." Onestar says. i wonder how he could need to be reminded.

"I was going to sing _I wanna be a rocket _ but he thought it was _two intense._" says Weasulfur girly. He smile sand waves at Blackstar who, with a glance at Hawkfrost, waves back.

"I sang _I feel pretty_." Reedwhisker smiles.

Leopardstar smiles and gives me a terrified look. I return it. We are both wondering what horribel song these two could possible sing together. I give them the okay, and they take center stage. Weasulfur sang first.

_Everyday is so wonderful,_

_And suddently, I saw debris_

_Now and then, we I get insecure_

_From all the pain, I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful, no matter what they say_

_Words cant bring me down_

_I am beautiful, in every single way_

_Yes words cant bring me down,_

_So dont you bring me down, today._

Reedwhisker then sang:

_To all your friends, your delirious_

_So consumed in al your doom_

_Trying hard to find the emptiness_

_The piece is gone, left the puzzle undone_

_Thats the way it is_

Then they sang (underline Reedwhisker,)

_No matter what we do_

_(no matter what we do)_

_No matter what they say_

_(no matter what they say)_

_When the sun is shining through, _

_the clouds wont stay_

Then they sang together:

_'cause we are beautiful, no matter what they say,_

_Words wont bring us down_

_We are beautiful, in every single way_

_words cnat bring us down_

_Dont you bring us down, today_

There was a bit of general applause. Then, all the audience all joined in and applauded.

"Blackstar." I say.

"Uh.., no. That was bloody terrible." he says in a monotone.

"Leopardstar." I say,slightly disappointed. Tears grow into Reedwhisker's eyes. Oh! His eyes are getting all big and moist, the crowd is going 'ahh.'

"Of course." says Leopardstar. A smile forms on on Reedwhisker's face.

"Thank you." he says in a little babie voice. The crowd 'ahhs' again.

"Onestar." I announce clearly.

Onestar clears his throat. "The nature of the song, I will not comment about, " he clears his throat again. "But the vocals were pretty good. Yes."

"Yay!" cries the crowd.

"Firestar." I say.

Right now, Firestar was signing out autopgraphs to giggling girls. "Whatever flips your lid man." he says cooly.

"Ok, I'll take that as a yes." I say. "Welcome to the Island."

"Yay!"

Reedwhisker walks up to me. "Thank you so much." he says sweetly.

"You're very welcome." I say, sounding like I'm talking to a kit. The crowd 'ahhs' again as the duo leave.

"Next." says Blackstar.

My heart does a back glip as my own sister comes out onto the stage. She had still been in the nursery during the ThunderClan auditions, but now Birchpaw was an apprentice, so she could sing.

"Ferncloud." I say. I dont know what I'll do if she doesnt make it. I cant see my little sister cry.

"What are you singing sweetie?" asks Leopardstar.

"A little remix I worked out." smiles Ferncloud. She had our mothers smile. Oh, could my mother win anything with that smile of hers.

"Okay, take it away." I say. She smiles at me as I hand her the megaphone.

_Some times I get so weird,_

_I even freak myself out._

_I laugh myself to sleep,_

_Its my, lullaby._

_Sometimes I fihgt so bad,_

_Just to feel the danger,_

_I wanna scream, it makes me feel alive._

_Is it enough, to love._

_Is it enough, to breathe? _

_Somebody rip, my heart out,_

_And leave me here to bleed._

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life!_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

_Let down your defences,_

_Use no common sense,_

_If you look you will see that_

_This Clan is_

_A beatiful, accident, turbulent_

_Succulent, opulent permanent_

_I wanna taste it,_

_Don't wanna waste it, away_

_Is it enough?_

_Is it enough?_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

_Somebody rip, my heart out,_

_And leave me here to bleed,_

_Is it enough to die._

_Somebody save, my life._

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

I cheer loudly when she ends. The producers laughes at me in teh back of thr crowd. He glare at him. I signal to Blackstar, hoping that he is gentle on my sister.

"I liked it. Yes." blackstar says. I liked the song too. It reminds me that living your life the ordinary way is way to overrated.

"Leopardstar." I say.

"You did really really good. Yes" she says. A thunderclap of applause, all for my little sister. I gleam with pride.

"Onestar."

"Definatley."

"And Firestar." I say, with a smirk, Firestar was currently being attacked by five she-cats, all trying to groom his fur.

"OKAY!" he screams. I nodd, and three guards come and drag the she-cats away. Firestar sits there panting.

"Welcome to the Island." I say, turning to my sister. "Good job sis!" I whisper to her as she takes the golden slip. She grins at me.

I think my siblings are out to embarress me. Now, my brother Rainwhisker is coming out!

"What are you auditioning for?" I whisper to him.

He smiles at me. "The she-cats dude." he says quietly.

My brother is crazy!

"Okay, let's have the next act sing." I say. I wonder what song my brother's gonna do. I take out my cell phone and get the camera ready. There is a Gathering tomorrow night, and I want pictures of my brother acting dumb!

My brother's song was pretty good. He swore a bit too much, which earned me a hard stare from the producer. Is it my fault that brother has a sharp tongue? Well, once again I'm getting off topic.

The other acts were, okayy...

Actually, they were horrible!

There was a trio of elders who all started choking. We had to call the amulance. But the biggest mishap of the evening had to be the last.

A strange cat came out. Its fur looked fake. In fact, it all looked fake. The mouth was painted on.

"Take it away, stranger." I say, not even telling what Clan it is from, though he smells faintly of RiverClan.

"Muah!" he cries. Something about that laugh seems formilliar... "I mean,, meow..."

I walk over to the cat, and rip of a furry mask, only to dsicover that Hawkfrost is the cat inside. He leaps on me, and I dodge him. It must be difficult to move in that suit!

The producer drags him off of me, or more so, drags him away, because I took care of him myself.

"Good job kid." the producer mutters to me as I close the show.

I cant help but grin.

**How'd you like it??? Next one will be Reallll longer. It will be VERY important to review/vote next chapter, becuase it will effect the plots.**

**Also, the show will be ever haunted by.. HAWKFROST! He will continue to try and take over the show... one episde at a time... **

**Review!**


	7. Author's Note 2

**Authors Note**

**I was just informed/reminded by a reviewer that FERNCLOUD ISNT SOOTFUR'S SISTER! The enitre sixth chappie was kinda wacko then... sorry!**

**Thanks for the reviews! And, special thanks go to **

**Ambercloud 101**

**Blazeheart**

**Dawnrose of insanity**

**emberwind**

**hmm. whistlesong or icefang**

**leafpool's loyalty**

**purplekit brambleclaw's loyalty**

**Raincloud's legacy**

**riverflight**

**sleets**

**swimstar**

**x-Hazelnut-x**

**evilcriket101**

**hpfanatic17**

**midnightstreak**

**tiwlightmoon19**

**waterbenderatheart**

**They all put me on their favorite's list! Therefor, chapter 7, when it comes, will be dedicated to them!**

**Also, thanks to all who reviewed or added to story alert. I have never gotten so many reveiws for one story, especailly a 6 chapter one!! You guys ROCK!**

**-Mistystream Longtail's Loyalty**


	8. Week One: Part One: Duets

**Week One: Duets**

**Hey! I'm gonna try and update between 1-2 times a week, because I really like writing this story! The duets were already assisnged(Clan doesnt matter; Ex: RiverClan cat and ShadowClan cat can be paried together) and some of them will be very funny.. hopefully they all will!**

"Auditions are over. No, it is time to weed out the bad competion from the good. The simply brilliant from the simply ungood. Toms and she-cats, kids and elders, apprentices, warriors, and medicine cats alike, I give you week one of StarClan Idol!!" I cry.

The crowd really shows its appreciation tonight. As the theme song starts, they cheer and wave their banners. I see one of them that says 'Sootfur for President!' I wonder midly what a president is, but dont care. I glance at the producer. Ever since Hawkfrost vowed to take over the show, and that he escaped from prison, (to see full coverage on Hawkfrost's trial, see Mousefur's Tabloid) the producer has taken on a dual role: He is now the security guard too.

"Let's give a very warm welcome for our judges!" I yowl. The crowd roars on.

"Blackstar!" they evn cheer loud for him!

"Leopardstar!" the cheer louder.

"Onestar!" Firestar pouts.

"Annnnd Firestar!" The she-cats shriek in delight. Sandstorms glares at them.

"Our first duet for this evening, is by," I glance at the papers and smile. "Mistyfoot and Tawnypelt!"

The crowd cheers, especially the toms. Both shecats are great singers: I wonder what they will choose.

Mistyfoot started by singing:

_'Here's the thing:_

_We started off friends_

_It was cool but it was all pretend.._

_Yeah yeah, since you;ve been gone._

Tawnypelt then sang:

_You dedicated, you took the time._

_It wasnt long till I caleld you loyal._

_Yeaah Yeah_

_Since you've been gone._

_And All I'd ever hear you say,_

_Is how'd you end of leader._

_Thats all I'd ever hear you say,_

Then they both sang:

_But since you've been gone._

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on,_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you,_

_Now I get,_

_What I want._

Mistyfoot sang:

_You had your chance you blew it._

_Out of sight, out of mind._

_Shut your mouth I just cnat take it._

_Again and Again and Agian and Again_

Then They sang together:

_since you've been gone._

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get (now I get)_

_You should know (you should know)_

_That I get_

_What I want.._

_Since you've been gone._

_Since you've been gone._

_Since you've been gone.'_

They finished to a thunderclap of applause. I wondered, smiling, if the person they had been referring to was Hawkfrost.

"Blackstar." I say.

"It was okay.. No, actually, I hated it!" Blackstar laughed. Every since Hawkfrost escaped jail, he's been more evil then ever.

"Leopardstar." I nodd to her.

"I found it truley enjoyable." she said, with a small bow of her head.

"Onestar." I say, feeling the anticipation grow in my paws.

"I liked it." he syas, winking at the two she-cats.

"And Firestar!" I say, rather loudly, so Firestar can stop signing autographs for a second.

"Yeah it was great." He says, not taking his eyes off a pretty tabby.

"And next up, we have ," I gasp. How could they pick a more unlikely duo? "Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight." The crowd gasps too.

Firestar surfaces from his shecats to gawk stupidly at the two cats who take center stage.

Squirrelflight started:

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so, Seems like its been forever_

_That you've been gone._

Brambleclaw then sang:

_She said "Somedays I feel like shit_

_Somedays I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit._

_I dont understand why you have to always be with him._

_I get along but he always makes me feel so down,_

_And, I find myself trying to stay by your den,_

_Cause you scent always helps me to not feel so alone._

_But I feel like an idiot, working my day around you_

_So I wnat you to know its a little StarClan Idol up_

_That I'm stuck here waiting, At times debating,_

_Telling you that I've had with you and him_

_We and the rest the family here singing _

Then Squirrelflight sang:

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so._

_Seems like its been forever_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so?_

_Seems like its been forever_

_That you've been gone_

_Please come back home.._

Then Brambleclaw sang:

_You know the tom who used to hang out with._

_We used to gaze out at the moon and sit._

_We'd have a little party every halfmoon,_

_With freshkill by the pile,_

_But know, you only stop by every once and a while_

_Tellin you that I've had it with you and your new tom,_

_We and the rest the family here_

Then Squirrelflight sang:

_Where'd uo go,_

_I miss you so_

_Seems like its been forever_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home_

_Please come back home_

_Please come back home.;_

They ended. The crowd was stunned. Last time I checked, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were 'fighting.' I take a look at my iStatus. Its this cool little electronic device that Firestar gave me for Christmas, allowing me to check who everone' dating, or if their single.

As I pull it out, I notice that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are both still labled 'single.' I notice that I am too. Shaking these thoughts from my mind, I signal to Blackstar.

"You suck. Go somewhere else." he said. The crowd hissed at him.

"Leopardstar." I say, eager to here her reply.

"Um... I hadn't realized that you were back together." Leopardstar says simply.

"Were not." says Squirrelflight quickly. Brambleclaw looks rather put down.

"Ohh..." Leopardstar says quietly. To spare her further embarresment, I signal to Onestar.

"It was hot." he says. I see now that Onestar has a book hidden thats titled 'Hip New Words and How to Use Them.' I fight back a laugh.

"Firestar."

Firestar is looking puzzled, well, more puzzled then usual. He actually shooed some of the she-cat away. I saw Sandstorm smiling and distinctly heard her say 'yeah, you heard him.'

Firestar continues to just look back and forth between Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw with the same confused expression on his face. "Excellent." he says after what seems like ten minutes.

"Next up, we have Blackclaw and Tornear." I announce. Those two are like the 'bad boys.;'of the group. They get out and sing a heavy metal song. I think its an old BonJovi-fur hit.

"Blackstar."

"You were TERRIBLE!" Blackstar lauhgs loudly. He actually graps his coke and throws it at them, still laughing like an idiot. I give him a hard stare.

"I guess Blackstar's feeling a little _lonely_ tonight." I say. Blackstar gives me an angry glare before snapping back with a retort.

"It must have rubbed off from you Sootfur." he says challengingly. I will NOT let him have the last laugh. Thinking hard, I develop the perfect retort.

"Do me have any medicine cats in the crowd?" I ask loudly. The crowd mutters in confusion. "Blackstar forgot to take his herbs." The crowd howls with laughter. Before Blackstar can reply, I yell "Leopardstar!"

Leopardstar gives me an amused look. She then glances up at Blackclaw. He is one of her warriors, and they've been friends for a long while. "You were a little off tune, I'm sorry to say." she says. "But I think with a little tweaking, it can be avoided."

"Onestar."

Onestar glances back at his book. "That was totaly NOT the fa-shizzle, home slices."he says. I blink at him.

"Okay, Firestar." I say.

Firestar is actually _paying attention. _I wonder how this happened. "I think it needs serious reajustments. Border line." he says. I never knew Firestar even knew how to pronounce the word 'readjustments' mean, let alone use it in a casual sentence. Then I notice a book thats slightly visable from beneath his magazine. _The Idiots Guide to Smartness. _I laugh into the microphone.

"Sorry." I say quietly.

The rest of the night went okay. I was suspisciosly watching for signs of Hawkfrost. Now that he's escaped, I know he'll try and take over the show again. At the end of the night, I realized I was right.

Mothwing and Littlecloud had just finished their song. the second the music stopped, the lights turned out.

I try and pick out the producers bulky shape, but cant spot him. I take in a long breath of air, trying to scent Hawkfrost. _He's here._ I realize instantly. But he doesnt find me first. There's a gasp from Sandstorm and then a moan. I can hear a struggle. Suddently, there is a faint hiss, and then silence. After a few moments, theres another moan.

Me and the producer hurried over at the same time. We found Firestar. He had been attacked!

Now, the dramatic part of the show isnt just the singing. Its surviving it!

**wow, this story has turned into a slight action/adventure! Please review, and remember to VOTE!**


	9. Week One: Part Two: Duets

**Week One: Duets Part Two**

**Hey everyone! This takes place the day after the last episode. Any cats that I didnt write about last chapter are in this chapter. And, will Hawkfrost be caught??**

"After last night's startling performance, who knows what will happen today? Welcome, to StarClan Idol." I announce. The truth is that, after last night, the producer was asked to cancel the show. Luckily, he said that, as long as we took certain precautions, theres no reason the show should stop.

By precautions, he meant that every staff member had to take a karate lesson.

"Any questions before we begin?" the karate instructor had asked.

"Yeah.." I started. "Whats karate?"

This earned me ten push ups.

I announce the judges. As I annouce Firestar, none of the she-cats scream. They are all over at Onestar. When Hawkfrost attacked Firestar, he did some pretty ugly damage. Firestar has a black eye thats closed and has a patch over it. His usually glossy fur is covered in bandages. He's developed a very short temper.

"Alright, the duet to start this evening off is Tornear and Blackclaw." I say. The two warriors of Wind and RiveClans step out onto the stage. Neither of them look happy.

"Are you going to sing?" asks Blackstar finally.

Tornear gives Blackclaw another dirty look. "We would have, if _somebody_ hadnt lost the lyrics." With a snarl of rage, Blackclaw leapt at him.

I flew in and immediatley began to drag the toms apart. Onestar came up and grabbed Tornear whilst I handled Blackclaw. god, I'm seeing more fighing here then in a wrestling match!

"Why dont we bring out our next duet, and say goodbye to Tornear and Blackclaw." I say thickly, nodding the two toms off the stage. They give me one final glare before limping away. "okay, our next, hopefully_ non violent_ duet is," I glance at the page and gasp. "Sorreltail and Rainwhisker."

I gape openly as my two siblings come out onto the stage, grinning broadly at the look of pure terror on my face. I gape so long that Firestar has to ask me to back off so they can hear the singing.

Rainwhisker sang:

_Living in my own world. Didnt understand_

_That anything could happen, when you take a chance_

Sorreltail sang:

_I never believed in what I couldnt see_

_I never opened my heart, to all the possiblilities_

Rainwhisker sang:

_I know that somethin has changed._

_I've never felt this way_

_And right here tonight_

They Sang Together (in a non gay way)

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

Applause rose from the crowd, and the judges, Several she-cats had their heads together. I recalled that ZacEfron-claw has sung this song in his hit movie. Still gaping dumbly, I flick my tail at Blackstar, words completley failing me.

"You-you-you, you suck." Blackstar says evily."S-U-C-K suck!"

"Leopardstar." I say, regaining my voice but soundind desperate.

"It was very good." she sayd dreamily. I realize that she's not staring at me, but at Rainwhisker. Oh no!

"Onestar.." I gulp fearfully. Onestar is currently drinking his soda, but nods enthusiastically. "Firestar."

My leader winces from his injuries, but then replies. "You two made me quite extatic." he says.

More surprises: Firestar knows what the word extatic means.

"Then we will see Sorreltail and Rainwhisker next week." I say, regaining my composure. "Our next duet is Ferncloud and Dustpelt."

The couple come out and sing their version to 'Breaking Free', another song by ZacEfron-claw. They did extremely well, except for the fact that Ferncloud forgot her words at the end.

"That was hidious, like your fur, Sootfur." Blackstar laughed.

"And like you love-life." I retort. Theres a great deal of appluase supporting my retort. Leopardstar, and Onestar both say that the duo were perfect.

"Firestar." I say.

"Yupp." he says distractively.

"Okay, then we'll see you next week." I say, bowing the two off the stage.

I call the next duet on stage, and notice that its just Ravenpaw who comes out.

"Wheres your grouo?" I ask.

"No one wanted to be with me."Ravenwing frowned. "but I still wanna sing."

There is a great 'Awhhh' of sympathy.

"Get to then." I smile.

_One more kiss could be the best thing  
But one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And you're not something I deserve_

In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me

You love me but you dont know who I am  
I'm tore between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you dont know who I am  
So let me go  
Let me go

_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me_

_  
You love me but you dont know who I am  
I'm tore between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you dont know who I am  
So let me go  
Let me go_

_Just let me go._

We all applaud loudly. Everyone except Blackstar votes him back.

"And thats a wrap! I'll see you next week, on StarClan Idol"

**Woah.. I really waited LOOOOONNNNGGG time to upate. Sorry folks!I've been like suppper busy, and then my computer broke.. but I AM back. Im really sorry, and I promise to update quicker. I realize I skipped a few. Like... say Crowfeather, and and...someone else. Dont worry, I'll have them in the next chappie. Oh, and Firestar will get dumb again soon... Ravenpaw plushies to those who review! Oh, and the person who goves me my 100th review is made like me favorite author EVER!!!**


	10. Week Two: Part One: Personal Solos

Week Two: Personal Solos

**Okay, thanx to all who reviewed the last chapter! Honestly, you guys ROCK!!!!! This chapter is basically about eh cats singing songs that appeal to theri personalities. I dont own warriors, or American Idol.**

"Our second week has started, and this is the first week where we will begin to vote off contestents. Welcome, to StarClan Idol!"

I grin as the crowd cheers loudly.

"Introducing our judges, Blackstar," no applause. "Leopardstar," the stadium explodes. "Onestar," she cats cheer. "And Firestar." Now that his face had healed, the she-cats are all over him again.

"Our contestents had to oick a song that relates to thier personality today. First up, is Crowfeather!"

_This time. This place._

_Misued, Mistakes._

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance. Just one breath. _

_Just in case theres just one left._

_'Cause you know._

_You know._

_You Know_

_That I love you._

_I have loved you all along._

_And I miss you._

_Been far away for far too long._

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me._

_and you'll never go._

_Stop breathing if_

_I dont see you anymore._

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long._

_So far away_

_Been far away for far to long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted._

_I wanted you to stay._

_'Cause I needed._

_I need to hear you say._

_That I love you.I have loved you all along._

_And I forgive you._

_For being away for far too long._

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it._

_Hold on to me and never let me go._

_Keep breathing. _

_Hold on to me and never let me go._

_Keep breathing._

_Hold on to me and never let me go."_

He finished to enormous applause. Leopardstar got up and started clapping. Onestar was looking excited.

"Blackstar!" I say.

"Pa-th-et-ic." Blackstar says cooly.

"BOO!" says the crowd. Leopardstar gets up and 'booos' with them. I purr in amusement.

"Leopardstar!" I cry.

"I lovvvvved it." purrs Leopardstar happily.

"Onestar." I say.

Onestar is taking a gold, shiny necklace out of his bag. "This is for you, Crowfeather!" he woops. "You're a member of my dog pound." he pauses and smiles at me. "Sootfur, you're cool too. You can be a member of my dog pound too" he says happily, tossing a piece of bling up to me. I examine the bling. Its says:

**Hororary Member of**

**Da Dawg Pound**

I grin and slip the bling around my neck.

"Firestar."

"I want bling too!" Firestar whines. I stare at Onestar. We both know that Firestar will never give up. Onestar sighs and gives him a bling too.

"Lets bring out our next act, Squirrelflight!!!!!" I say.

_"Its funny when you find yourself_

_Looking from the outside._

_I'm standing here, but all I want_

_Is to be over there_

_Why did I let myself believe_

_Miracles could Happen?_

_Cause now I have to pretend_

_That I dont really care._

_I thought you were my fairytale_

_A dream when I'm not sleeping._

_A wish upon a star, thats coming true_

_But everybody else could tell_

_That I confused my feelings_

_With the truth_

_When there was me and you_

_Now I know your not a fairy tale_

_And dreams are meant for sleeping_

_And wished upon a star_

_Just dont come true_

_Cause now even I could tell_

_That I confused my feelings_

_With the truth_

_Cause I liked the view_

_When there was me and you._

The crowd cheered and stood up when she finished. I realized that this probably related to her relationship with Brambleclaw.

"Blackstar." I say, expecting the worst.

"How many languages can you say 'sucked' in?" he says idly.

Squirrelflight flattened her ears and snarled.

"Leopardstar." I say lightly.

"It was throughly enjoyable." she says sweetly.

"Onestar." I say cheerfully.

"I'd make you a member of my dawg pound, but no she-cats allowed." he says. A she-cat form the crowd comes over and slaps him.

"Thats not what you told me!" she said scandalized.

I purr lightly and signal Firestar.

"It was wonderful sweetheart." he says warmly, staring at his daughter with watery eyes.

"Our next contestant is Brambleclaw!" hmm, conicidence?

Brambleclaw had been staring at Squirrelflight with an unreadable expressions. his eyes huge. But then he closed hsi eyes and, when he opened them, they bore the glare of determination.

_"I watched the proverbial sunrise,_

_Coming up over the Pacific and_

_You might think I'm losing my mind_

_But I, will shy, away from the specifics_

_'casue I dont want you to know_

_Where I am_

_'Cause then you'll see my heart_

_In the saddest state its ever been_

_This is no place, to try and save my life._

_Stop right there._

_Thats exactly where I lost it._

_See that line,_

_Well I never should have crossed it_

_Stop right there,_

_Well I never should have that._

_That its the very moment that_

_I wish that I could take back_

_I'm sorry for the person I've became_

_I sorry that, it took so long for me to change._

_I'm ready to, be sure I'll never become that way again._

_'cause who I am hates who I've been_

_Who I am hates who I've been._

_And I cant let that happen again._

_'cause then you'll see my heart_

_In the saddest state its ever been_

_this is no place to try and live my life._

_Who I am hates who I've been_

_And who I am will take the second chance you gave me._

_Who I am hates who I've been._

_'Cause who I've been, only ever made me_

_So sorry for, the person I became_

_So sorry that, it took so long for me to change_

_I'm ready to, show that I'll never become that way again._

_'cause who I am hates who I've been_

_Who I am hates who I've been."_

The crowd cheered for several minutes straight. And, just when the applause was dying down, and I was preparing to ask Blackstar for his opinion, something completely unexpected happened.

Squirrelflight came bounding forward. Brambleclaw began to open his mouth, perhaps to explain, but he never got the chance. Squirrelflight pressed her muzzle deeply agaisnt his and purred loud enough for the entire crowd to hear.

The crowd cheered again for another few minutes. Finally, it died down. Squirrelflight remained on stage with Brambleclaw, twining her tail with his.

"Blackstar." I say happily.

"The romance." he says softly. Then his voice hardens. "This is a competition, not a soap opera. If you wanna be all lovey-dovey, go try out for one."

The crowd boos him silent. Brambleclaw doesnt see bothered at all.

"Leopardstar."

Leopardstar is clapping and cheering so loudly, that all she can do is throw me a thumbs up.

"Onestar."

"Welcome to da dawg pound dude." he says. He tosses a medallion forward. Squirrelflight ties it around his neck.

"Firestar." I say, slightly cautions.

Firestar clears his throat. "Brambleclaw, when the show's over, its time you and I had a little talk." he says. Brambleclaw nodds, and I catch a quick wiff of fear scent.

"Give up for Leafpool!"

_2am and she calls me cause I'm still awake_

_Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?_

_I dont love him. Newleaf just wasnt my season._

_Yeah we walk through the doors, accusing their eyes_

_Like they have any right at all to criticize._

_Hypocrites. You're all here for the verysame reason._

_Cause you cant jump the track. We're like cars on a cable._

_And life's like an hour glass glued to the table. _

_No one can find the rewind button, girl. _

_So cradle your head in you hands._

_And breathe.. just breathe._

_Oh breathe... just breathe._

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel._

_You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out._

_And these mistakes you've made, you'lll just make them again._

_If you'll only try turning around._

_.Cause you cant jump the track. We're like cars on a cable._

_And life's like an hour glass glued to the table. _

_No one can find the rewind button, girl. _

_So cradle your head in you hands._

_And breathe.. just breathe._

_woah breathe.. just breathe.._

_Oh breathe... just breathe._

_Oh breathe, just breathe._

The crowd is cheering. Some are crying. Firestar looks a bit tearful.

"Blackstar."

"I had to tell myself to 'breathe' during that song so I didnt die of boredum." he scoffs. Yowls of protest break out. Firestar stands up.

_This cant be good. _I think bracingly.

"Thats my daughter your talking to, Blackstar." he says.

"Thats right." Blackstar smiles. "Her performances must take after yours."

Firestar growls low in his throat. He hisses at Blackstar.

"Well at least she dosent take after your performances." Firestar spits. "How many suicidial _wannabees_ can one forest hold?"

Blackstar snarls at Firestar.

"Leopardstar." I say, hoping to break up the quarry. Firestar sticks out his tongue at Blackstar before sitting back down

"You have talent." she smiles. The crowd cheers.

"Onestar." I say, begining to relax.

"You rock." he says.

"Firestar." I say, preparing for something truely embarrssing to Leafpool.

"I'm raising your allowance sweetie." he says charmingly.

"But you didnt raise my allowance!" Squirrelflight protests.

"You have a boyfriend. Get him to pay for you." Firestar says.

"Ok, our next act is Mistyfoot!"

_" Makin' my way downtown._

_faces past, walking fast_

_And I' home bound._

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just makin' my way_

_makin' a way through the crowd._

_And I need you._

_And I miss you._

_And now I wonder._

_If I could fall, into the sky._

_Do you think time, would pass me by._

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_if I could just see you_

_Tonight._

_I, I dont wanna let you go._

_I, I drown in you memory._

_I, I dont wnat to let this go._

_I, I dont._

_" Makin' my way downtown._

_faces past, walking fast_

_And I' home bound._

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just makin' my way_

_makin' a way through the crowd._

_And I still need you._

_And I still miss you._

_And now I wonder.._

_If I could fall, into the sky._

_Do you think time, would pass me by._

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_if I could just see you_

_If I could just hold you..._

_Tonight._

The crowd stood up and cheered. Leopardstar got up and started off the wave. It took several minutes for this to end.

"I think it would take a 1000 mile walk to get me out of range of your screeching." Blackstar says snapingly.

" Oh come on BOO!" Leopardstar says."Boo! she has the crowd saying. She even started a cheer.

"Who do we hate?" she aksed.

"BLACKSTAR!" the crowd said together.

"And why to we hate him?"

"HE SMELLS FUNNY!"

"Hey, I happen to wear a most expensive perfume imported from Peru." Blackstar says.

"Where Peru?" Leopardstar asks.

"Seeing as Leopardstar's views stand without saying, we'll go to Onestar." I say, half amused, half annoyed.

"I _felt_ it." Onestar says.

Awkward silence. Mistyfoot blinks.

"Side stepping the though of what exactly Onestar felt.." i say uncovertably.

Firestar coughs. "Um.. I liked it." he says. "It was sulfur.. no thats not right.. soofur, sootfur? Maybe.. super?"

"Superb?" I offer lightly.

"Thats the one!" Firestar says.

**I'm gonna break this episode into two chapters. I've been working on it for like a week and a half, and already its like 10 pages. The songs in this chapter were 'Far Away', Nickelback; 'When there was me and You', High School Musical; "Who I am hates who I've been', Relient K; 'Breathe (2am)', and '1000 Miles',Vanessa Carlton. Please review!!! I'm only TWELVE** **reviews away from a hundred!!!!!!! **

**And a reminder.. vote for the cats you want to stay, and the ones you want off. A special note: Please, if you have any ideas for theme weeks, let me know. **


	11. Week Two: Part Two: Personal Solos

_**Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw,Reedwhisker, Mothwing, Nightcloud, Weaselfur, Crowfeather, Tanwypelt, Littlecloud, Ravenpaw, Ferncloud, Rainwhisker, Sorreltail.**_

As Mistyfoot sits down, the crowd applauds again.

"Our next act is by Tawnypelt." I say happily. Tawnypelt comes out.

_"This ain't a song for the broken hearted._

_No silent prayer for the faith departed._

_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd._

_Your gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud._

_Its my life._

_Its now or never._

_I aint gonna live forever._

_I just want to live while I'm alive. _

_(Its my Life)_

_My heart is like an open highway._

_Like Sootfur said I did it my way._

_I just wanna live while I'm alive._

_Its my life._

_This is for the ones who stood their ground._

_For Feathertail and Stormfur who never backed down._

_Tomorrow's gettin harder make no mistakes._

_Luck aint even lucky._

_Got to make your own breaks._

_Its my life._

_And its now or never._

_I aint gonna live for ever._

_IU just want to live while I'm alive._

_(Its my life.)_

_My heart is like an open highway._

_Like Sootfur said I did it my way._

_I just want to live while I'm alive._

_'Cause Its my life._

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out. _

_Don't bend, dont break, hell, dont back down._

_Its my life_

_Its now or never_

_I aint gonna live forever_

_I just want to live while I'm alive_

_(Its my life)_

_My heart is like an open highway._

_Like Sootfur said, I did it my way._

_I just want to live while I'm alive._

_Its my life._

The crowd cheered as she finished. I recalled, from when I was no more then a kit, the situation in which Tawnypelt left ThunderClan.

"Blackstar." I say, gritting my teeth. Tawnypelt is one of his warriors, so, you can imagine...

"Brilliant." Blackstar says. "Fantastic."

I sigh. "Leopardstar."

"I do have to say, that isnt the perfect song for a girl to sing, but I think you pulled it off alright." she says gently. Her contructive critisisim has no effect on Tanwypelt, who stands her ground.

"Onestar."

"Like I say, regrettably, Da Dawg Pound is only for toms. But hey, I'll invite Bon-Jovi-tail!" he says suddently, taking out a pen and paper.

"Firestar." I say, curious as to what he'll say.

"Umm... pick a fancy word for good." he says, leaing over to whisper to a dark tabby she-cat.

"Spectacular." I say to Tawnypelt. She smiles. "Our next performance is by non other than Sandstorm!"

Firestar cheers loudly as Sandstorm takes center stage.

_"He was a tom._

_She was a she-cat. _

_Can I make it anymore obvious._

_He was a punk._

_She did ballet._

_What more can I say._

_He wanted her. She'd never tell._

_Secretly she wanted him as well._

_But all of her friends,_

_Stuck with protests._

_The had a problem with kittpets._

_He was a kittypet, _

_She told him to see the vet._

_She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space._

_She need to come back down to earth._

_Five moons from now,_

_She sits at home,_

_Eating her fresh-kill shes all alone._

_Looks at the Highrock, guess what she see's?_

_Kittypet becoming her deputy._

_She looks at her friends, they already know._

_They're all going to prove him so._

_She tags along, stands in the crowd._

_Looks up at the tom that she turned down._

_He was a kittypet,_

_She told him to see the vet._

_He wasnt good enough for her._

_Now he a deputy, rollin' in responsibilty,_

_to show pretty face what she worth._

_He's just a tom._

_And I just a she-cat._

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_We are in love, havent you heard,_

_How we rock eachother world?_

_I met the kittypet I said see ya later pet._

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at the studio singing the song her wrote, _

_About a girl he used to know._

She finished to general applause. Some toms in the crowd were wolf-whistling. A vein was throbbing in Firestar's forehead as her heard this.

"Blackstar."

"Yawn, yawn." he says, yawning.

"Leopardstar." I muse.

Leopardstar has a very funny expression on her face. She has, nearly a _jealous_ look.

"No. It was terrible." she says. The audicence gasps. "You dont deserve Firestar."

Sandstorm snarls. God, this she-cat has a deathly stare! I have to hold her back!

"Onestar." I say, gasping in the emfort of keeping Sandstorm from tearing Leopardstar limb from limb.

"Props." he says, nodding his head.

"Firestar", I say, realeasing Sandstorm.

"That was the greatest performance I've ever witnessed in my entire life. Id also like to add that Leopardstar's hair cut makes her look _fat_." he smirks.

"Oh no you didnt!" Leopardstar says.

"Oh yeah he did." Sandstorm says.

I cut infront of Sandstorm. "Okay, lets bring out the next act." I say, trying to laugh humorabley, but glancing at secruity all the same.

Sandstorm flashes Leopardstar one last dirty look before leading herself off the stage. Dustpelt is our next contestant. He smiles slightly before taking the mike.

_'I took a walk around the world_

_To ease my troubled mind._

_I left my body lying_

_Somewhere in the sands of time._

_I watched the workd float to the_

_dark side of the moon._

_After all I knew it had to do_

_Something with you._

_I really dont mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

_If I go crazy then will you_

_Still cal me Superman?_

_If I'm alive and well will you still _

_be there holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my_

_Superhuman might._

_Kryptonite._

_You called me strong you called me weak _

_but still your secrets I will keep._

_You took for granted all these time_

_I never let you down._

_You stumpled in and bumbed you head_

_If not for me then you would be dead_

_I picked you up and put you back_

_On solid ground._

_If I go crazy then will you _

_Still call me Superman?_

_If I'm alive and well will you still_

_Be there holding my hand. I_

_'ll keep you by my side with my superhuman, might_

_Kryptonite._

_Yeah._

_If I go crazy then will you_

_Still call me super man?_

_If I'm alive and wel will you still _

_be there holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my _

_Superhuman might._

_Kryptonite._

Dustpelt finished and held the mike up to his mouth for a moment or two after he had finished. Then he took a deep breathe and grinned happily as the audience cheered.

Then the lights went out.

Screams echoed across the stage. Shocked murmurs surrounded me. There was only one explanation.

Hawkfrost.

I shivered and scented the air, hoping, and dreading all the same, to catch Hawkfrost's scent. I could detect a ton of fear scent, and some fancy French Perfume, (Firestar gets it imported by the gallon). But there was the slightest scent that curdled my blood.

A growl rose inside my throat. Blood bounding in my ears. I spun around. Light didnt matter to me right now. I stalked across the darkened stage, until I reached the electric valve. Hawkfrost was somewhere around here.

glancing around, a quickly took out my watch. I looked at the special red button the producer had installed for me. This was the time to use it.

The second I hit the button, the most unusual thing happened. A disco ball dropped from the ceiling, and a fast beated tempo started.

The crowd's cries of terror turned into delight. A banner dropped from the ceiling above the stage. Its read:

**DISCO NIGHT**

I glanced at the button I had pressed. _Darn! Thats the instant disco night button! _I thought angerly. I hate it when this happens. I press the other button. Red alarms bling and blare off. Knowing I had only seconds, I spoke into my watch.

"Hawkfrost is in the arena. I repeat. Hawkfrost is in the arena. If you see him, say" I paused. My voice had been magnified off the speakers. What could they say? "Say, 'I see him.'"

"I see him!" cried a she cat

I heard hissing, clawing, and scratching. Then a shout, and a muffled voice. I went over and flickered the lights back on. I turned and saw the producer, pinning down Hawkfrost. I ran over to help him out. We waited for security to come and take him away.

The look Hawkfrost shot me haunted me for a great deal of the night. I was completely lost during Weasulfur and Reedwhisker's act. All I know is that it invovled mimes. Mothwing snapped me back to reality in her stunning perforance.

_"You're not alone._

_Together we stand._

_I'll be by your side._

_You know I'll take your hand._

_When it gets cold, _

_And it feels like the end_

_Theres no place to go._

_You know I won't give in._

_No I won't give in._

_Keep holding on._

_You know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through._

_Just, stay strong._

_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you._

_There's nothin you can say_

_Nothing you can do._

_And theres no other way when it comes to the truth._

_So keep holding on. _

_You know we'll make it through _

_we'll make it throguh._

_So far away._

_I wish you were here._

_But its too late,_

_This could all disappear._

_Before the door's closed_

_And it comes to and end._

_With you by my side, _

_I will fight and defend._

_I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah. _

_Keep holding on._

_You know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong._

_You'll know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you._

_There's nothin you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way, when it comes to the truth._

_So keep holding on_

_You know we'll make it through _

_we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say_

_When I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change_

_Nothing's gonna change destiny._

_Whatever's meant to be,_

_Will make out perfectly._

_yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_la da da da, la da da da _

_la da da da da da da da da _

_Keep holding on._

_You know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_You know I'me here for you _

_I'm here for you._

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do._

_Theres no other way, when it comes to the truth_

_So keep, holding on_

_You'll know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through._

_Ahh, ahh_

_Keep holding on._

_ahh, ahh_

_Keep holding on._

_Theres nothing you can say._

_Nothing you can do._

_Theres no other way when it comes to the truth._

_So keep, holding on._

_You know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through._

Mothwing's performance stunned me. She really seemed to get into the lyrics. Her expression was soft and gentle. The lights that were positioned on her made her fur glow silver. This made her look like an angel sent from StarClan.

"Blackstar." I say, still stunned.

Blackstar was looking, impressed. I had rarely seen him look this way. I quickly pulled out my phone and photographed it. Thios way, at the christmas patry, I could show everyone that Blackstar wasnt always mean and evil. I made a mental note to doctor the image to show him crying. Hey, last christmas, Blackstar handed out photo's of me as a kit all covered in- lets get back to the show, come to think of it.

"Awh.. it was..." Blackstar considers. "Decent."

"Shes and Toms!" I say loudly. "This is Blackstars _seventh _career compliment! That desevres some applause! I say, grinning.

"What I want to know is the last time someone complimented you, Sootfur." Blackstar says venomly.

I dont really know why, But Blackstar's words seemed to bite me. I could feel it, like poison pumping through an open wound. For the second time that night, my thoughts traveled. Ravenpaw sand a very heartwarming song. Littlecloud did fairly well, though his vocals were a little off. I managed to hear a bit of Rainwhisker's version to 'Collide.' He did very well, though I'm probably just saying that cause he's my brother. I saw him wink at Leopardstar as he left the stage. I'm going to need to watch that tom. The song finishes with three girlie songs. You know, some of them are just all the same. Dont get me wrong, Ferncloud and Nightcloud have wonderful voices, but they are just, to me, too average. I dont mean to boast, but my sister closed the show wonderfully.

_Now, don't just walk away  
pretending everything's okay and you don't care about me.  
and I know it's just no use  
when all your lies become your truths and i don't care yeah yeah yeah_

Could you look me in the eye,  
and tell me that you're happy now oooooh.  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?

You took all there was to take,  
and left me with an empty plate and you don't care about it, yeah.  
And I am giving up this game,  
and leaving you with all the blame, cause I don't care yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah do you really have everything you want.  
You could never give something you ain't got,  
you can't run away from yourself

Could you look me in the eye,  
and tell me that you're happy now yeah, yeah  
Come on tell it to my face or have I been replaced,  
are you happy now yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah ohh, ohh, oh oh.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, ohh oh.  
would you look me in the eye,  
could you look me in the eye.  
I've had all that i can take i'm not about to break cause I'm happy now ooh

Are you happy now?

I sighed. It had been a very long night.

**Woah.. i kinda took a while to update. soryy folks. i worked for over an hour on this chapter, so it better be good! Please, review! And remember, vote for the person you want VOTED OFF, not nessasairly the the ones you love. Oh, and the cats in last chapter appeal too. American Idol comes back on Tuseday! Maybe it will help me with some ideas. **

**Song credits; 'Its my Life,' Bon jovi; 'Sk8er Boi,' Avril Lavigne; 'Kryptonite,' 3 doors down; 'Keep Holding On,' Avril Lavigne; 'Are you happy now,' Michelle Branch. Also mentioned was 'Collide,' by Howie Day. **

**There will be a results chapter. It will be short, most likely. I will write it after one week, to give you all time to vote. Please! Review:)**


	12. Week Two: Part Three: Results

**Week Two: Results!**

**Hey folks! This is the firs results chapter. Thanks for all the reviews.**

(StarClan TV Lounge)

Several cats crowded around the small tv set.

"Darn-nambit! This remote never works!" Oakheart cried.

"Change the batteries." Bluestar suggested.

"What?" Oakheart asked.

"Chnage the batteries!" Bluestar yelled.

"What?"

"CHNAGE THE BATTERIES!" Bluestar schreeched.

"Oh." Oakheart chuckled. "Why didnt you say so?"

Oakheart changed the batteries and put on channel five. The StarClan Idol theme song turned on.

"I hate this show." Deadfoot said, changing to his favorite soap opera.

"Deadfoot! We have an oblingation to StarClan Idol! If we dont vote, we'll let down the entire show!" Bluestar said, changing back to StarClan Idol.

"Welcome to StarClan Idol." said the host, Sootfur.

"That Sootfur's kinda cute." Spottedleaf giggled.

"Not again!" Bluestar sighed.

They watched StarClan Idol until it was over.

"Alright, which one of us will make the journey to the results show?" Bluestar asked.

"Oh! Oh! I do!" Spottedleaf cried instantly.

Bluestar looked uncertain. "You do know you have to sing at the results show."

"I can sing!" Spottedleaf protested.

"Alright. Go." Bluestar sighed. Spottedleag giggled at zapped herself to the home of the 'cute' StarClab Idol host.

(Sootfur's Hotel Room on da Island)

I sighed and looked down yet again at my notes for the new episode. How was I supposed to pick a theme? Maybe I should ask some of the critics for ideas. I glanced at red alarm clock at the nightstand. It red 3:00am. It had gotten really late.

I put my notes away and curled up into my bed, waiting for sleep to take me. It wasn't long until I heard a crash. I got up and turned on the light and saw someone I did not expect.

"Hello?" I asked. There was a starry cat in my room!

"Hello Sootfur." the cat said. I could tell from the voice that it was a she-cat. If Blackstar found word that I had a she-cat in my room late at night, I'd never hear the end of it. The she-cat let out a giggle.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Spottedleaf. I come from StarClan to give you the descion for tomorrow's episode." she said.

"Oh." I sighed. I hadnt realized that a cat from StarClan would actually visit. me.

"And I get to preform at the show." she giggles.

"Cool." I say, slighly frightened.

"Okay, here's our descion..." Spottedleaf begins.

(StarClan Idol Crew Meeting.)

"Alright. Everyone please intently."

I close my book and set down, staring at the producer and director.

"First order of business; Theme. Sootfur, have you come up with anything?" the director asks.

"Umm, yes." I say nervously, clearing my throat. "I thought we could do the top alblums of the past two or three years." I suggest openly.

"Hmm. I like it." the producer says.

"Your a good host Sootfur." the director states. I feel proud. The director now sighs. "Shame."

I stare at him in confusion.

"We are starting to work on next year's cuts." the director goes on. "Our list of possible hosts include Thornclaw, Tornear, and even Stormfur."

"wait a minute!" I yowl instantly. "I'm the host!" My heart is beating painfully fast.

"You three year contract expires this year." The director informs me.

"This is my last year?" I choke out.

"There is still some time left. It'll be up to the viewers. We're letting them vote on thier next host. You can be part of the election." the producer says.

"You'll announce it tonight." the director growls.

I nodd, my heart still pounding in grief.

(StarClan Idol Stage. Results Show)

"StarClan has voiced their approval for our contestants, but one of them must leave. Find out tonight, On StarClan Idol." I announce. The crowd cheers as the theme song plays. I can feel Spottedleaf's presence beside me. The song ends.

"Please welcome our special guest, all the way from StarClan, Spottedleaf!" I cry loudly.

The crowd gasps and cheers and Spottedleaf appears. I step aside as she begins.

_"I wanted to be like you._

_I wanted everything._

_So I tried to be like you_

_And I got swept away._

_I didnt know that it was so cold out._

_And you needed someone_

_to show you the way._

_So i took your hand an, I figured out that_

_That when the tide comes I'd take you away._

_If you want to, I can save you._

_I can take you, away from here._

_So lonely inside._

_So busy out there._

_And All you wanted was somebody who cares._

_I'm sinking slowly._

_So hurry hold me._

_Your hand is all I have _

_to keep me hanging on._

_Please can you tell me._

_So I can finally see,_

_Where you go when your gone._

_If you want to, I can save you._

_I can take you away from here._

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there._

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares._

_All you wanted was somebody who cares._

_If you need me, you know I'll be there._

_Oh, yeah!_

_If you want to I can save you._

_I can take you away from here._

_So lonely inside._

_So busy out there._

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares._

_Please can you tell me._

_So I can finally see,_

_Where you go when you're gone."_

She finished to enormous applause. Even Blackstar clapped. No one was dumb enough to call a cat of StarClan a bad singer.

"Alright, lets begin." I walk over to the seats where the contestants are standing. "We are going to form two groups of five, and one group on seven." I explain.

I now move over to the first contestant, Crowfeather.

"Crowfeather, you sang 'Far Away', by Nickelback. Blackstar called it pathetic. Leopardstar loved. Onestar made you a member of the dawg pound. Firestar, just kinda sat there." I laughed.

Crowfeather gulps.

"If you could just come over, and start a group over to the far left?" I ask. Crowfeather nods and stands at the left portion of the stage,

I move on.

"Squirrelflight, You sang 'When there was me and you' from High School Muscical. I need you to join Crowfeather please." There is applause for Squirrelflight as she goes to join Crowfeather. Crowfeather greets her.

"Brambleclaw." I say. "You sang 'Who I am hates who I've been' by Relient K. You can join Crowfeather and Squirrelflight." There is applause as Brambleclaw crossed the stage. He licks Squirrelflight's ear.

"Mistyfoot. you sang Michelle Branches' 'a thousand miles.' You can join them." Mistyfoot nodds shyly and crosses the stage to applause.

"And there is one last cat to join the group." a pause. "Thats Tawnypelt." Cheers burst as a smile crosses Tanwypelt's face.

"The next group. I want Nightcloud, Reedwhisker, Weasulfur, Ravenpaw, and Littlecloud." I say. "Please go to the middle." The cats I announced rise and take their positions on stage.

"So this leaves Dustpelt, Rainwhisker, Sorreltail, Leafpool, Sanstorm, and Ferncloud." I say. The six cats have nervous expressions in their seats. My sister and brother are among them.

"Congradulations, you are safe." I say happily. They all gasp and smile in delight, the crowd cheers.

I walk over to the group on the far left.

"Brambleclaw." I say. The tom raises his head, anxious amber eyes glowing. "How do you think you preformed?'

Brmableclaw swallows. "I think I did pretty well. I hope I get the chance to improve."

I smile. "I think you will Brambleclaw." I then turn to the audience. "Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, Mistyfoot, and Tanwypelt," I pause for dramatice effect. "You are the five with the most nubmer of votes. You are all safe!"

Bramblceclaw smiles at Squirrelflight and brushes her flank. Crowfeather give me a high five. Mistyfoot and Tawnypelt squeal in delight. I now stood at the center.

"Nightcloud, Reedwhisker, Weasulfur, Ravenpaw, and Littlecloud, you are the bottem five." I said.

The crowd gasped. Some booed.

"Judges," I say, glancing at the four seated on the stage. "What do you have to say? Blackstar?"

"I say that there should have been a bottom 15 today, because everyone was terrible." he said with a twitch of his nose.

"Alright." I say, trying to act amused. But my ambition to taunt Blackstar is gone. How could this be my last year?

"Littlecloud." I say. The tom raises his head. "How are you feeling tonight?"

"I kinda knew I was going to be here." the toms sighs. "I didnt do too hot last week."

"Do you think you're the one who's leaving?" I ask him.

"I hope not." Littlecloud says with a slight smile.

"Littlecloud. You are safe." I say happily. The tom relaxes and smiles. The crowd applauds. Littlecloud says goodbye to his friends and sits back down with the other safe contestents.

"Ravenpaw, Reedwhisker." I announce. The toms look at me. "Reedwhisker, you had to come back and audition twice. Do you think that you'll stand a chance here tonight?"

"I hope so." he says, his voice sounding surpisingly masculine. "If not, it'll just be beack to the band."

"You have a band?" I gasp.

Reedwhisker nodds. "Me and Weasulfur. We've got Thornclaw on drums too."

The name Thornclaw makes me bristle. How could he be the next host?

"Ravenpaw, you came all the way from the Clan's oringal home. Do you think you made the journey in vane?" I ask.

"I hope not." Ravenpaw whispers.

"Reedwhisker and Ravenpaw, you are safe." I declare. The two toms smile and high five. Reedwhisker bids his friend Weasulfur goodbye, and then he and Ravenpaw exit the stage to appluase.

"This leaves Nightcloud and Weasulfur."

I step inbetween the two nervous looking cats. Weasulfur has his head bowed. Nightcloud is glancing around anxiously.

"Who do you think its going to be Leopardstar?" I ask.

"Well, I do admire both of you, and you should be proud for making it this far." she says. "Awh, tell em Sootfur I can't decide."

"Alright." I say. I look out into the audience. I whisper good luck to both cats at my side, even though I know that one of their hopes is in vane.

"The cat that is leaving here tonight is," dramatic pause.

I had take a class on when to use dramatic pauses. I passed with flying colors.

"Weasulfur."

The crowd gasps and then applauds for him. Weasulfur sighs and smiles at the crowd. To my surprise, he doesnt cry.

_Where is the moment we needed the most?_

_You kcik up the leaves and the magic is lost._

_Tell me your blue skies fade to grey_

_Tell me your passions gone away._

_And I dont need no carrying on._

_Cause you've ahd a bad day, you'vce taken one down, _

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you dont know._

_You tell me dont lie._

_You put on a smile and you go for a ride._

_You've had a bad day_

_The camera dont lie_

_And how does it feel, one more time_

_You've had a bad day,_

_You've had a bad day/_

As Daniel Powderface keeps playing, and as Weasulfur's oringal auditions roll, I think about the bad day I'd had.

Numebr one: waken up at the crack of dawn by horny StarClan she-cat.

Number two: spent the rest of the night and morning thinking of a new theme.

Number three: being told that I'm being fired in a few short months.

The song ends. The producer nods to me. It is time to make the announcement.

I take a deep breath.

"Toms and she-cats," I begin bracingly. "It gives me great sorrow to announce to you that," I swallow, this is the hardest thing I've ever had to admit. "To announce that this is my last year as your host on StarClan Idol."

The crowd gasps in shock. Some yell and protest, others boo. It does make me proud to realize that so many cats are mad that I'm leaving.

"Whats the meaning of this Sootfur?" Firestar asks angerly into his mike. I never would have thought he like me being his host.

Blackstar even looks a little sad. _That_ surprised me.

I continued. "There is going to be an election for the next host. You, and StarClan, get to vote."

"Are you going to run?" someone calls from the audience.

"I dont know." I admit. "I might not be the crowd favorite anymore."

"Nonsense."

"SOOTFUR! SOOTFUR!" I'm amazed and shocked as the crowd start cheering my name. It makes me want to cry.

"we'll see you next week on StarClan Idol."

**Did you like it? DONT WORRY! I'M NOT KICKING SOOTFUR OFF THE SHOW YET. You folks can inform me if you want a new host, or if you like it dedicated to Sootfur. This election will run until the last chapter, which is the finale. Please review!**

**Oh, and if you dont like my theme, or have a theme idea PLEASE TELL ME! I'm at a loss when it comes to themes!!! I need your help!!**

**Song credit: 'All you wanted' by Michelle Branch. 'Bad Day' by Daniel Powder.**

**This chapter was shorter then usual. All results chapters will be shorter.**

**Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty.**


	13. Week Three Part One: 1990Before

**Week Three: 1990- Before**

**Hey everyone! I know that my theme idea was different, but it wasnt working. this one will have to do. Oh, and I dont know if anyone has noticed, but there is another AmericanIdol/Warriors crossover. Its called ThunderClan Idol, by Steeltalon. I'm not telling you not to read it, but please continue to read mine too!**

**If you'll notice, some of the things in 'ThunderClan Idol' are the same as in 'StarClan Idol.' Hawkfrost tries to take over, and the four judges are hosts. It also mentions how the host, who is Brambleclaw, is called in as the ifth judge at times. And that elders cant sing. I realize this but i'm not bothered that much. I gave Steeltalon the Okay to write ThunderClan Idol, so thats that.**

**I'm going to Washington DC for a week, so I'm not sure how soon the results chapter will be up. You'll have to bear with me on that! **

(StarClan Idol Buisness Room)

"And why do you want to be the next StarClan Idol host?"

I growled under my breath. I had been sitting here listening to cat after cat come up and say why they wanted to be next years host. It was really getting annoying.

"I want to show my mom I'm not a loser!" said the cat, which was Cedarheart.

_This is definately the cat we're looking for. _I thought, rolling my eyes. This was apparently nesessairy, and I wanted to be sure that I got the spot. I scoped out the competition. There were cats of all ages and Clans. A BloodClan warrior was being tossed out, seeing as you had to believe in StarClan if you were host, otherwise the cats couldn't visit you. There were several warriors of my age, like Thornclaw, Rowanclaw, and Owlfeather. Blackclaw had showed up to get revenge for getting kicked off the show in Group Week. There was one cat that stood out though.

He was covered from mud from nose to tail-tip, and he looked as though he had traveled a long way. There wasa desperate and ambitious look in his eyes. He must have been from the Tribe.

"Next."

The producer's voice taunted me. I stood up and stalked over to where the producer, director, and head casting cheif were sitting. This seemed so ironic, that I was the one facing the 'judges' this time.

"Name." the producer said, not looking up.

"Gosh, three years and you dont know me?" I asked, pretending to be hurt. But I was hurt, so it wasnt hard.

"Sootfur!" the producer tone changed. "I didnt know you'd be showing up."

"Well I just dont want anyone taking away my spot." I grin.

"That all depends on what the crowd wants." the director replies cooly.

"What makes yo think you can be the next Idol host?" the casting cheif asked.

"Watch me tonight at 8:00." I reply, nearly as cool as the director.

(StarClan TV lounge)

"Oakheart! Turn the TV on!" Bluestar yowled.

Spottedleaf purred. It was the same every evening.

"What?"

"Turn the TV on!" Bluestar screeched.

"What?"

"TURN THE TV ON!" roared every cat in the lounge.

"Oh." Oakheart chuckled, turning it on.

"Lets put on _Sonnets of a Lost Warrior!_" cried Yellowfang.

"No! Theres a new _Murder-tail's Escape _on in two minutes!" Deadfoot argued.

"How about we just watch _Warrior Watch News _until _StarClan Idol_ comes on?" asked Silverstream. There was a murmur of agreement as channel five was switched on.

"Our top story today; Sootfur, host of the popluar drama _StarClan Idol _ may not be the host next year.."

"Turn it up!" Spottedleaf yowled, fear julting her heart. She felt terrible as the story progressed. But they said it was the viewers vote. Her eyes hardened.

She was going to ensure the job of the hot StarClan Idol host, if it was the last thing he did.

(StarClan Idol Stage; Week Three)

"Week three here on the island. We said goodbye to Weasulfur last week, but who will join him? Welcome, to StarClan Idol." I announce.

The crowd goes mad as the theme song plays. I go over my 'audition' from previously today in my head. I felt somewhat hopeful, but afraid nonetheless. If I didnt get the job, where would I go?

The song ends and I prepare.

"Now, this week the contestants had to find song from 1990 and before. First up, is Brambleclaw, singing Tom Petty-fangs, 'Free Fallin!'" I say, as the tabby tom takes center stage.

_"Shes a good girl_

_Loves her mama_

_Loves StarClan, and ThunderClan too._

_Shes a good girl._

_Crazy bout Elvis._

_Loves horses, and her boyfriend to._

_Its a long day, living in reseda._

_Theres a free way runnin through the yard._

_And I'm a bad boy, cause I dont even miss her_

_I'm a bad boy, for breakin her heart._

_And I'm free._

_Free fallin._

_Yeah I'm free._

_Free fallin._

_All the vampires, walking through the valley._

_Move west down ventura boulevard._

_And all the bad boys, are standing in the shadows._

_All the good girls, are home with broken hearts._

_And I'm free._

_Free fallin._

_Yeah I'm Free._

_Free fallin._

_Free Fallin, now i'm Free fallin_

_Now I'm, free fallin, now i'm free fallin, no I'm_

_And I'm free._

_Free fallin._

_I wanna glide down, over mulholland._

_I want write her, name in the sky._

_Gonna free fall, out into nothing._

_Gonna leave this, world for a while._

_And I'm free._

_Free fallin._

_Yeah I'm free._

_Free fallin'_

The guitars finish and so does Brambleclaw. I really liked his song; I happedn to be a devout Tom Petty-fang fan. I hope the judges like it too.

"Blackstar." I say, smiling as I remember the time Dad took me to a Tom Petty-fang consert.

"The vocals, were, alright, and the lyrics were a little off." he says.

"Leopardstar." I say, thinking that Blackstar had been rather nice.

"I really enjoyed it. You have some real talent Brambleclaw, and you showed it tonight." she says with a smile.

I feel like saying 'He's taken Leopardstar!' But no, instead, I signal Onestar.

"I felt it dude. Good job." he mews.

"Alright! Firestar!"

"I'm here." Firestar says boringly, reading his supermodel magazine.

"Yes Firestar, your're here." I say . "Now what about Brambleclaw's performance?"

"What about it?" Firestar said moodily.

"Did you like it?" i ask, getting slightly annoyed.

"I wont know until he sings." Firestar replies.

"He already sang!" I say in exasperatedly.

"Who?" Firestar asks again.

I sigh and call out the next contestent. Its Tawnypelt, whos sings a very convincing song, to me at least. Some of the crowd looked 'iffie' but most were cheering enthuisastically.

"Blackstar."

"You call that singing?" Blackstar says. Tawnypelt laughed. "No honestly darling, to me, it sounded like a petrified mouse pleading for me to not eat it"

"BOO!" the crowd groaned.

"Well, with Blackstar's _physical _ being, I'd say, dont eat it." I say with a smile. Hey, if this is my last season, I want it to be remembered.

"Well Sootfur, coming next year, you might not have enough _money _to scrounge even a rotten bird." Blackstar smirks.

I can feel myself bristling. My neck was growing hot. I was two inches away from leaping at Blackstar when Leopardstar spoke.

"I thought it was great." she said. I shot her a thankful look. She blinked at me.

"Onestar." I say, feeling the fur on my shoulders lie flat again.

'It wasnt your best Tawnz.. wasnt your best.. still good though." he says halfheartedly.

"Okay, Firestar." I say, slowly, loudly, and carefully.

"What is it this time?" he asks wearily, his cell phone placed to his ear.

"Judge. Tawnypelt." I say in the same tone, only slightly more exasperated.

"Could you keep it down? This is an important call?" Firestar asks unconceredly.

"Its Sandstorm! Shes one row away from you!" I gasp in annoyance. I look over to Sandstorm, who also has her phone out. I take a deep breath and just ignore Firestar. "Lets bring out Reedwhisker, singing Blaze of Glory, by Bon Jovi-tail.

_I wake up in the morning  
And I raise my weary head  
I got an old coat for a pillow  
And the earth was last night's bed  
I don't know where I'm going  
Only God knows where I've been  
I'm a devil on the run  
A six gun lover  
A candle in the wind  
When you're brought into this world  
They say you're born in sin  
Well at least they gave me something  
I didn't have to steal or have to win  
Well they tell me that I'm wanted  
Yeah I'm a wanted man   
I'm colt in your stable  
I'm what Cain was to Abel  
Mister catch me if you can  
I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
I'm going down in a blaze of glory   
Lord I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
I'm no one's son  
Call me young gun _  
_You ask about my consience   
And I offer you my soul  
You ask If I'll grow to be a wise man   
Well I ask if I'll grow old  
You ask me if I known love  
And what it's like to sing songs in the rain  
Well,I've seen love come   
And I've seen it shot down  
I've seen it die in vain  
Shot down in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
'Cause I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
Lord I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
I'm the devil's son  
Call me young gun   
Each night I go to bed  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep  
No I ain't looking for forgiveness  
But before I'm six foot deep   
Lord,I got to ask a favor  
And I'll hope you'll understand   
'Cause I've lived life to the fullest  
Let the boy die like a man  
Staring down the bullet  
Let me make my final stand  
Shot down in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
I'm going out in a blaze of glory  
Lord I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
and I'm no one's son  
Call me young gun  
I'm a young gun_

Hmm... Theres lots of Bon Jovi this season. Oh well. I am a Bon Jovi-tail fan.. but I havent heard of this song. Oh well. 1990 was before my time.

"Blackstar." I grunt, hoping that he's nicer then before. I immediatley regret my thoughts. 'I hope hes nicer.' Gawd, I'm such an apprentice!

"You have, no talent. Why did we even bring you here?" Blackstar laughs.

"Blackstar, you have no talent, and we've kept up with you for long enough." Okay, so I'm asking for it.

"Well, I must have more talent then you, because you're leaving, and I'm not." he retorts.

"He's not leaving if I have a say in it." Leopardstar hisses. Her tone lightens. "Littlecloud, it was great." she says kindly.

"Onestar." I say, feeling that I'm not going to survive this night.

"It wasnt pretty godd, pretty good." he says.

"Firestar!" I yowl.

"Sootfur, why do you keep bothering me? Take out a patrol if your so bored."he growls at me.

"Firestar, we're not at camp anymore. We're in StarClan Idol." I say clearly.

"We're in StarClan? I died? How did I die!!! I'm too pretty to die!!!" he starts mewling like a lost kitten.

"Alright." I say with a shudder. "Lets bring out Crowfeather."

_It was a beautiful day, the sun beat down  
I had the radio on, I was drivin  
The trees went by, me and del were singin  
Little runaway, I was flyin_

_Yeah runnin down a dream  
That never would comto me_

_Workin on a mystery, goin wherever it leads  
Im runnin down a dreamI _

_I felt so good, like anything was possible_  
_hit cruise control and rubbed eyes_

The last three days the rain was unstoppable  
It was always cold, no sun shinee

_Yeah runnin down a dream  
That never would come to me  
Workin on a mystery, goin wherever it leads  
Im runnin down a dream_

_I rolled on as the sky grew dark  
I put the pedal down to make some time  
Theres something good waitin down this road  
Im pickin up whatever is mine_

_Yeah runnin down a dream  
That never would come to me  
Workin on a mystery, goin wherever it leads  
Im runnin down a dream_

Crowfeather finishes his song to enormous appluase. He had done extremeley well.

"Blackstar." I say hopefully.

"I have a feeling you're going to stay in the buisness longer that Sootfur here is." Blackstar smiles.

It didnt accur to me that we were on national, even StarClan TV. It didnt accur that thousands of people were in the crowd. The next thing he knew, he was nose to nose with the ShadowClan leader.

"Bite me!" I snarled ferosiously.

The crowd gasps. Blackstar smiles triumphantly at me. I regain my composure and back away, letting out a long sigh.

"Or we could just cut to Squirrelflight." I mutter into the mike.

(StarClan Warriors Den, Section 2c.)

Whitestorm and Willowpelt were one of the few familes in StarClan to own their own TV. When Whitesotrm had suggested it, Willowpelt had laughed and said that there was a perfectly good lounge with a Tv. After two nights in the lounge, with Oakheart and Bluestar bickering, and Deadfoot's strange taste in entertainment, Willowpelt had gave in.

She and Whitestorm were now calmly watching StarClan Idol. They were very proud of their son. Crowfeather had just finished singing.

"Bite me!" Sootfur yowled.

"Oh no!" Willowpelt wailed. "My poor baby."

"That Blackstar's gonna hear a thing or two from me." Whitestorm growled, getting up from his seat.

"Honey no!" Willowpelt cried, but her mate had already disappeared towards the island.

(StarClan Idol Stage)

I sighed as Squirrelflight sang. I was on the side stage, drinking from my water. I heard footsteps and turned. It was the producer. I winced.

"Look, I'm sorry-" I began, gulping.

"Sootfur, no apolegizes." The producer said sternly. "We've been friends for a while, but you're getting out of control."

"I kno,w I'm sorry." I groan. I can hear Squirrelflight finishing. I turn to leave, but the producer stops me.

"We're actually, having, Thornclaw, host the rest of the show." he says.

"Thornclaw?" I gasp.

"Just toight." The producer says quickly. "You probably dont want to go out there now. Blackstar's gloating."

"Its what he does best." I say darkly.

"You know the way out." The producer says shypatheticaly.

He leaves, and, with a heavy heart, I turn towards the exit. Its pouring rain. I run for the shelter of the trees, climbing into the first one I find. Far off, I can heard Thornclaw reviewing Squirrelflight.

"He performance was a lot better then Sootfur's tonight." I hear Blackstar laugh.

My heart feels like its been stabbed. One minute, I'm a star on a stage. The next, I'm fuming in the dark rain.

**Sorry for the delay. The rest of this chapter will be updated soon. Poor Sootfur! PLEASE review, with song titles to use in Part Two. I'm running out of ideas!!! help!!! Please, dont forget about my story!!!**

**Song Credits: 'Free Fallin', Tom Petty. 'Blase of glory', Bon Jovi. 'Runnin Down a Dream' Tom Petty.**

**Review!!!!! I know the chapter was a little short, but i needed to update!**

**Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty**


	14. Week Three: Part Two: Results

Week Three: Part Two: Results

**Sorry folks. I got really in a dead spot, and it would probably take me months to finish this week. So I'm skipping to the results chapter. I knoe, shoot me, stab me, hit me, flame me. But guess what? I have the next TWO theme weeks planned, and next chappie's themem, get this, I ALREADY PICKED ALL THE SONGS! I worked really hard on picking them out, so my updates will be frequent in the next few weeks. But, track started yesterday. I, being a distance runner, had to really work out today, My legs are still twitching as I write this. Hopefully track will not delay my studies. **

**Alright.. get away from this long authors note and on to the chapter!**

**Maybe.**

**In a little.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own warriors.**

**Ready now? okay, I'll shut up.**

**Not really..**

(Sootfur's den)

I smiled as I fell asleep. It had been an amazing end to the episode. I was in my tree for no more then five minutes when the producer had called me, close to tears. Thornclaw and Blackstar had gotten into a violent fight. They were both in the hospital. He came crawling back to me. When I returned to MY stage, everyone cheered for me. Suck that Blackstar.

I realized with a jult that StarClan would be sending a messenger for me tonight. Well, if its not a horny one, I aint complaining...

(StarClan TV Lounge)

"I'm telling you! Vote of Littlecloud!"

"Reedwhisker!"

"Squirrelflight!"

"She was good-!"

"Tawnypelt!"

There was a swarm of voices around me. I rolled my eyes. I personally cared less who got voted off, as long as it wasnt my sweetie.

"Who wants to go visit Sootfur tonight?" Bluestar asked.

I intstanly reacted. But Bluestar pick dumb Ditzoface instead. Grr!

(StarClan Idol Stage)

"Weasulfur left us last week, but who will leave us today? Find out, on an all new, StarClan Idol." I announced happily. I stared pointedly at the large scar on Blackstar's face.

When the theme song ended, I looked over at our contestants. But now, I realized, it was time for StarClan's speacial appearence.

"Please welcome, all the way from StarClan, Willowpelt and Whitestorm!"

I felt warm and fuzzy on the inside. It was my mother and my father, coming back for all of the world to see.

_Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in your wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown_

Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue, blue  
When the stars go blue, blue  
When the stars go blue, blue  
When the stars go blue_

_Laughing with your pretty mouth  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
Laughing with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby_

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue, blue  
When the stars go blue, blue  
When the stars, when the stars go blue, blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue, blue, blue  
Stars go blue  
When the stars go blue

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue, yeah  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you, I'll follow you, I'll follow you  
I'll follow you, I'll follow you, yeah  
Where do you go, yeah  
Where do you go, Where do you go_

I applauded them for minutes on end. Rainwhisker and Sorreltail came out too. We all went over and stood by our parents for a brief moment, before they faded. I stared at where they had disappeared for a moment before turning back to the contestants. Rainwhisker and Sorreltail took their seats.

"Now, today, we are going to go cat by cat. I will name five cats who will join me in the center stage. One of them, will be going home." I pause dramatically. "But, will it be you, Littlecloud?"

Littlecloud tenses instantly at the sound of his name and looks at me in fear. Some of the other contestants pat him on the back.

"Judges, what do you think?" I ask, wanting to give as much drama to Littlecloud as I can. Hey, being a host is hard!

Blackstar twitches. "You better not be out." he says darkly.

"Cause then who would tend to your wounds, Blackstar." I blurt out. Theres a loud 'OHH' from the crowd. Blackstar twitches again. It makes me smile.

"Leopardstar." I say cheerfully.

Leopardstar considers for a moment. "I have to admit Littlecloud, that you are not one of the strogest performers in this competiton. But I dont think you'll be heading home just yet."

This earns some lukewarm applause.

"Onestar."

"Its like Leopardstar said." He mews, pointing to the she-cat at his left. "I do not think you are the best cat in this competition, but you are certainly not the worst."

I agree with him.

"Fi-re-st-ar." I say, sounding it out clearly. Firestar rolls his eyes. Today, he has a guitar with him. He continues plucking away until he finishes his chord.

"You rock." he says, not removing his gaze from the frets on his guitar.

"Moment of truth." I say, pausing as the lights zoom in on Littlecloud. His ears prick. "Littlecloud, you are," I pause again. I can feel the veiwers from home wanted to burn me alive. "Safe."

Everyone applauds. Rainwhisker and Crowfeather slap Littlecloud shoulders. Littlecloud smiles with relief.

"But what about Tawnypelt?"

The cheers and applause stop as the show continues. Tawnypelt changes from her smiling face, congradulating Littlecloud, to a serene, expressionless gesture.

"Audience, do we think she should stay?" I ask, looking at the crowd. They all stand up and cheer. Tawnypelt remains expressionless.

"Tawnypelt, if you could please join me on center stage?" I ask polietly. The crowd has a great 'Awhhh' of disappointment, but deep applause as Tawnypelt smiles and walks over to me. "Thank you." I whisper to her as she stands beside me.

"Next, we move on to Rainwhisker." I tense. Gawd, my brother will be crushed. Rainwhisker fixes a charm smile, and with deep worry I realize that its directed at Leopardstar. The RiverClan leader blushed at looks pointedly at her Coke.

"Rainwhisker, you are safe."

The crowd cheers like mad. Leopardstar joins in enthusiastically. Rainwhisker gets up and throws his paws in the air. Happily accepting all the applause before taking his seat yet again.

"Ahhh Ravenpaw." I say drawingly. Firestar actually pauses from his guitar playing to clap for his friend.

"Ravenpaw, personally, how do you think you did?" I ask him.

Ravenpaw swallows. "I think I brought it." he says at last, confidently.

"You brought it?"

"You know it!" Ravenpaw cheers happily.

Onestar gets up. "Thats what I'm talking about!" he yowls, tossing a peice of bling to Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw slings around his neck. People take pictures of him flashing a peace sign.

"Ravenpaw, you are SAFE!" I say loudly. Ravenpaw jumps in surprise and then smiles. He had momentarily forgotten that he was being judged.

The judging went on in a simular manner. Reedwhisker and Squirrelflight joined Tawnypelt. Brambleclaw was shooting fearful glances at Squirrelflight, seeing as he had already been declared safe. The next to join the five was Ferncloud.

"There is one spot left on the floor. Who's will it be?" I glance at the remaining cats. "Will it be Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Mothwing, Nightcloud, Sorreltail, Leafpool, or Crowfeather's?" dramatice pause, AGAIN!. "Its Nightcloud." I say.

Nightcloud smiles slightly in pride for reself and then joins the group. Crowfeather and Dustpelt high five each other in thanls. Sorreltail and Mothwing hug.

"Now, we have Tawnypelt, Squirrelflight, Reedwhisker, Ferncloud, and Nightcloud." The audience appluads. I see Dustpelt and Brambleclaw looking worried. Tawnypelt has a very tough look on her face. Nightcloud is looking shy. Reedwhisker looks hungry.

"Judges, what do we think of the group up here?" I ask.

"They all suck." Blackstar mews. Tawnypelt snarls at her leader.

"I think that you have a very varried group of individuals up with you, Sootfur." Leopardstar smiles.

"I give you all props." Onestar said, who was currently, drumming along to Firestar's song.

"Yeah! Same here. Especailly Squirrelflight." Firestar says, still plucking along on his guitar.

"Alright." I turn to the five nervous cats beside me. "If Squirrelflight can step up please." Brambleclaw stands up as his beloved walks over into the spotlight. The crowd is holding its breath.

"A big round of applause for Squirrelflight, who has the most number of votes!" I yowl. Squirrelflight smiles in delight and Brmableclaw screams 'Yes!'. He runs out onto the stage and congradulates her. Firestar smiles and looks up momentarily from his guitar.

"Dustpelt and Tawnypelt." I say loudly. The tom and she-cats glance up at me. Dustpelt is looking unreadable. Tawnypelt looks rebellious.

"You are both safe." I smile.

Dustpelt steps forward to hug Tawnypelt, but she growls something I cant hear at him. Dustpelt backed off.

I hold back a laugh. "Reedwhisker and Nightcloud." I say. "What do you think about being here?"

"I was here last week, and my best friend got cut." Reedwhisker said. I recall his 'friendship' with Weasulfur. "but, if it is my time to go, its back to the band." he nodds.

Onestar applauds him and throws him some bling. Reedwhisker catches it, but doesnt put it on.

"Judges, who do you think is leaving?" I ask.

"Reedwhisker." Blackstar says instantly.

"Uhh, sweetie, I'm sorry." Leopardstar says. "Nightcloud."

"Reedwhisker, I'm sorry dude. Rock on." Onestar pledges.

"Uhh... Any hopes of Blackstar leaving?" Firestar asks hopefully.

I laugh. "I wish." I mutter.

"But, I know who is leaving." I say slowly. Both cats stare at their paws. "Reedwhisker," I start. The tom sighs. "You are safe."

The tom's jaw drops. But his gaze doesnt go to happy. He turns to Nightcloud, and places his bling around her neck.

Theres a great 'Awhhhh' of heartwarming support, followed by applause. Reedwhisker hugs Nightcloud and then Daniel Powter plays, sympathetic as ususal.

_Where is the moment we needed the most?_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost._

I give Nightcloud I final hug.

"Nightcloud, everyone!" I say, bowing to her. Everyone gives her a standing obation.

When 'Bad Day' ends, the spotlights go out. I sigh and toss down my mike.

What a night!

"Wait, whats next week's theme?" Firestar asks.

I smile. Its my favorite week. "Shout out Week."

**Next chapter will be up by Sunday!!! Shout out Week will be better explained there. I'm being faifthful! If anyone could help me out. What song are they using this season on American Idol when people are sent home? I didnt catch the result show. **

**Song credits; 'When the stars go blue', the Coors.**

**'Bad Day' Daniel Powter**

**Reviews make me write faster!!**

**Sorry Nightcloud lovers.**

**Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty.**


	15. Week Four: Part One: Shout Out Week!

Week Four: Shout Out Week

**My dear readers, here is the next chapter, as promised, before Sunday. I did this instead of doing my Reading extra credit, so I hope you appreciate it when I get a C on my report card.**

**I dont own warriors or american idol.**

(StarClan Idol board meeting room)

I sighed. I was the first one here for the meeting. I checked my watch and sighed again. Late, as usual. To pass the time, I took out my iPod and put on a song. I closed my eyes and really got into.

"Hey there Sootfur. You're a pretty good singer."

I pulled the iPod off at once. I had started singing, without even noticing! And Onestar and Leopardstar had just walked in! Shit!

"Speaking of which Sootfur," (the producer was here too! Damn!). "I have a little proposition for you..."

(StarClan Idol Stage)

"Toms and She-cats, I welcome you to the fourth week of StarClan Idol. The top twelve will go on to the next round. But who will that be?" I open nervously. Nerves. They haven't bothered be since my first day on the job. But today is different. Today I am doing something I have never done before.

The theme song ends. "Today, my friends, is the first of three 'Shout Out Weeks.' Now, what that means, is that each contestants picks a song which theyare singing for a person they know, or knew. They can also give that person a 'Shout Out.'" I pause and take a very deep breath."But before the first contestant comes out, we have a special guest performance."

The audience cheers. They love guest performances.

"Now, I just want to warn you that our guest has never sung before, and is only doing this because he is still under a contract." I continue. The audience stares in anticipation. I breathe deeply again. "Toms and She-cats, for the first time ever on the StarClan Idol stage, I will be performing."

The crowd gasps and then breaks into streams of applause.

"Now, one more warning." I laugh. "Just becuase I work at a singing competition, doesnt mean I can sing."

"Get on with it Sootfur! Come on man!" Onestar urges.

"Alright," I sigh. "Hears goes nothing." I whisper. "Oh, an by the way, this song is a shout out to Blackstar."

_There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you _

You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me

It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_

_There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do_

_You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not _

You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face

_It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today _

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Is gonna bring me down

_Will never bring me down_

_Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it_  
_Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_

_Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down _

Shut up, shut up, shut up

I finished the song with a silly old grin plastered on my face. It was the grin all males in my family possessed. My brother has it, my father had it, and I mastered it. Many people in the crowd were cheering, while some were laughing. I hoped they were laughing with me though!

I switched from contestant mode back into host mode with a quick spin. I cleared my head and did what I was used to doing for the last several years.

"Blackstar, what did you think?" I asked professionally. Some of the crowd are still cheering. Blackstar waits for them to quiet down first.

He laughs. "Very entertaining Sootfur." he laughs.

"Thank you." I laugh in reply. I reuturn to host mode. "Leopardstar."

"Sootfur, if you dont get host next year, come and audition!" she says, clapping enthusiastically like everyone else and occasionally laughing, a big smile on her face.

"Onestar." I say, feeling the classic silly grin begining to grow on my face.

"Dude, you just went up ten notches in my book!" he woops. "That puts you on notch 1,000,000,010!"

The crowd goes wild at his response.

I turn curiously at Firestar. Today, he is reading a large text book entitled _Camping for Dumbies._

"Firestar." I ask.

"Umm.. you're my Idol." he blurts out.

"You might wanna turn the book right side up." I say gently.

Firestar glancing at his upside-down book and laughs. "You'e a life saver man! I wanna take the family on a camping trip this newleaf." he explains.

"Oh, let me know how that works out." I whisper, clearing my throat. "Now, we have none other then my brother, Rainwhisker!"

The crowd cheers as my brother enters the stage, a strange expression on his face.

"Who would you like to give a shout out to?" I ask cheerfully.

Rainwhisker looks up at the ceiling. "This is for my Dad." he says confidently. I feel some of the sir leave my lungs. Rainwhisker had used his shout out for Dad, and I had wasted it on Blackstar.

"Is your father here, Rainwhisker?" Leopadrstar asks, a very attentive and slightly sedusive look on her face.

"Dad actually preformed last night." I mutter.

There is a pause. I nodd to Rainwhisker, who begins.

_What's a dad for dad?  
Tell me why I'm here dad  
Whisper in my ear that I'm growing up to be a better man, dad  
Everything is fine dad  
Proud that you are mine dad  
Cause I know I'm growing up to be a better man_

_Father I will always be  
That same boy that stood by the sea  
And watched you tower over me  
Now I'm older I wanna be the same as you_

_What's a dad for dad?  
Taught me how to stand, dad  
Took me by the hand and you showed me how to be a bigger man, dad  
Listen when you talk, dad  
Follow where you walk, dad  
And you know that I will always do the best I can  
I can_  
_  
Father I will always be (always be)  
That same boy that stood by the sea  
And watched you tower over me (over me)  
Now I'm older I wanna be the same as you  
The same as you_

_Father I will always be  
That same boy that stood by the sea  
And watched you tower over me  
Now I'm older I wanna be the same as you_

_(When I am a dad, dad  
I'm gonna be a good dad  
Do the best you could, dad  
Always understood, dad  
Taught me what was right, dad  
Opened up my eyes, dad  
Glad to call you my, dad  
Thank you for my life, dad)_

I am lost deep in thought as Rainwhisker finishes. It was a very good choice of song, in my opinion. I hope dearly that Dad was watching. Little did I know, he was.

"Blackstar." I say.

"You know Rainwhisker, I think you and your brother here switched places tonight." Blackstar declares. "Sootfur's always the touchy-feely and your always rock hard. So, I am throughly surprised."

I laugh at Blackstar's words.

"Leopardstar."

"You are without doubt, the cat to beat this competition. Your father should be proud." she smiles, her eyes lashed bashing slightly. What is it with her and my brother!

"Onestar."

"You rocked man."

"Firestar."

"Whats a tent? Why is everything in this book about tents!?" Firestar yells, slamming down the book. "I mean, very good Rainwhisker."

I give off another silly grin, as I call out our next performance, Crowfeather.

"This is for Feathertail." he says softly.

_i'm just so tired  
wont you sing me to sleep  
and fly through my dreams  
so i can hitch a ride with you tonight  
and get away from this place  
have a new name and face  
i just aint the same without you in my life  
late night drives, all alone in my car  
i can't help but start  
singing lines from all our favorite songs  
and melodies in the air  
singin life just aint fair  
sometimes i still just can't believe you're gone_  
_and im sure the view from heaven  
beats the hell out of mine here  
and if we all believe in heaven,  
maybe we'll make it through one more year  
down here _

feel your fire,  
when its cold in my heart  
and things sorta start  
remindin' me of my last night with you  
i only need one more day  
just one more chance to say  
i wish that i had gone up with you too  
and i'm sure the view from heaven  
beats the hell out of mine here  
and if we all believe in heaven  
maybe we'll make it through one more year  
down here

_you wont be comin' back  
and i didn't get to say goodbye (goodbye)  
i really wish i got to say goodbye  
and im sure the view from heaven  
beats the hell out of mine here  
and if we all believe in heaven  
maybe we'll make it through one more year  
i hope that all is well in heaven  
cause it's all shot to hell down here  
i hope that i find you in heaven  
cause i'm so...  
lost without you down here  
you wont be coming back  
and i didn't get to say goodbye (goodbye)  
i really wish i got to say gooooodbye_

I can faintly recall the story of Feathertail. I know she was my friedn Stormfur's sister, and that they had both been on the journey with Crowfeather. Some say that Crowfeather loved her, thats why he picked his warrior name.

"Blackstar."

"You know, there'd better be some good singers in heaven, because everything is shot to hell down here." he says. "It was terrible."

Crowfeather lets out a barely audible snarl. I doubt anyone but me heard it.

"Leopardstar."

Leopardstar had been Feathertail's leader. This could be interesting.

"I too with I got the chance to say goodbye to Feathertail." she said quietly. She would say no more.

"Onestar."

"I wouldnt say it was your best performance Crowfeather, but is certainly wasn't your worst." he says. Crowfeather nods.

"Firestar."

"Whats with this diagram!? Who would hammer a tent into the ground?" he yells. "Oh, good job Crowfeather."

I sigh.

"Come on out Squirrelflight." I signal. The orange she cat enters the stage to applause.

"My shout out is to Brambleclaw." she says shly.

"Brambleclaw's here isnt he? Come on out Brambleclaw!" I yowl. The tabby warrior joins me in the stage.

"Now Brambleclaw, you stand over here," I say, motioning him to the right of Squirrelflight. "And take it away Squirrelflight."

_Threw some chords together  
The combination D-E-F  
Is who I am, is what I do  
No one's gonna lay it down for you  
Try to focus my attention  
But I feel so A-D-D  
I need some help, some inspiration  
(But it's not coming easily)  
Whoah oh… _

Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later

_These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you... _

_Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats  
Recited it over a Hip-Hop beat  
I'm having trouble saying what I mean  
With dead poets and drum machines  
I know I had some studio time booked  
But I couldn't find a killer hook  
Now you've gone & raised the bar right up  
Nothing I write is ever good enough _

_These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you… _

I'm getting off my stage  
The curtains pull away  
No hyperbole to hide behind  
My naked soul exposes  
Whoah.. oh.. oh.. oh.. Whoah.. oh..

_Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later _

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you...  
I love you, is that okay?

She finished to ceiling shattering applause.

"Is that okay, Brambleclaw?" I as, referring to the end of the song. Brambleclaw has a very happy expression on his face.

"Its more then okay." he says softly, licking her on the ear.

There is a great 'awhhhh' from the crowd and more applause.

"But is it okay with you, Blackstar?"

"You are, without doubt, the next StarClan Idol." he says.

There is a surprised rush of cheers; and for once, I have to agree with Blackstar.

The other judges all loved her too, and now it is time for Ravenpaw.

"This is for Barely."

_Am I loud and clear or am I breaking up?  
Am I still your charm or am I just bad luck?  
Are we getting closer or we just getting more lost?  
I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words _

Chorus  
We live on front porches and swing life away  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

I've been here so long I think that its time to move  
The winter's so cold summer's over too soon  
let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow  
I've got some friends some that I hardly know  
But we've had some times I wouldn't trade for the world  
We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go

_Chorus  
We live on front porches and swing life away  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand _

I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words

_Chorus  
We live on front porches and swing life away  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand _

_swing life away  
swing life away  
swing life away  
swing life away_

"Terrible." Blackstar says.

Leopardstar hits him. "Shut it!" she hisses. But she smiles sweetly as Ravenpaw. "I thought it was your best performance yet."

"Onestar." I say happily. It was a very good night tonight. Watch Hawkfrost show up and ruin it all.

"It was good dude. It was good." he says, tossing out some more bling. Ahh.. he and his bling.

"Firestar." I say.

"What do I care if a bear eats my food!" he growls. "Nice job palllie." he says, looking up at his long time friend.

Hmm. The episode was going great so far. But it wasnt over yet.

**Hey people! I just realized that I cant update on Sunday cause I'll be in New York! So this chapter is a little shorter then planned. Next one will be up by say.. Thursday. No later, I promise! Oh, and Ravenpaw's song, was not meant in a gay way. H's not in love w/ Barley! I just thought it related to the loner type life.**

**Song Credits; 'Shut Up', Simple Plan. 'View From Heaven', Yellowcard. 'These Words', Natasha Bendingfield. 'Swing Life Away', Rise Agaisnt.**

**Reviews.. I luv them! (duh) Only 20 more till we get to 200! (Which I have NEVER reached before!)**

**Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty.**


	16. Week Four: Part Two: Shout Out Week!

Week Four: Part Two: Shout Out Week!

**Hey folks! Two new Idol/Warrior stories have been asked to be created since we last met. (which wasnt that long ago). There are by Stormstar and Leafpool's Loyalty I believe. Read them if you wish, but still read my story! They are titled WarriorsIdol and RiverClanIdol.**

As Ravenpaw retreated, I called Mistyfoot up.

"This is for Stormfur." she said.

_If I could I would do all of this again  
Travel back in time with you to where this all began  
We could hide inside ourselves and leave the world behind  
And make believe there's something left to find_

_We'll be miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside  
You're always in my heart  
A new life to start  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart_

Now we've all grown up, gone on and moved away  
Nothing I can do about it, nothing I can say  
_To bring us back to where we were when life was not this hard (life was not this hard)  
Looking back it all just seems so far, so far away_

We'll be miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside  
You're always in my heart  
A new life to start  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart

_I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
Give it up for just one more day   
I'd give it up for just one more day with you_

I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
Give it up for just one more day   
I'd give it up for just one more day with you

I_'d give it up for just one more day with you  
Give it up, give it all away  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you_

We'll be miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside  
You're always in my heart  
A new life to start  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart

_I need you now, we're miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside  
You're always in my heart  
I need you now, we're miles apart  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart_

I applauded loudly as Mistyfoot sat back down.

"Blackstar."

"You know Mistyfoot, you've been a bit of a disappointment these past few weeks." his comment was drowned by boos. "But you really came through tonight." People cheered now. Mistyfoot grinned.

"Leopardstar." I say, wondered how the RiverClan leader will react to her deputy's performance.

"I agree with Blackstar." she said simply.

The crowd gasped. One called yelled 'Apocalypse! Run!'

"Dont expect it to ever happen again." I laugh. "Onestar."

"You brought it tonight!"

"Firestar?" I ask.

The leader is still emerged in his book. "Whats all this about fire safety? I'm not planning on setting the forest on fire!" "Very good Mistyfoot."

I smile. "All right, give in up for Tawnypelt."

Tawnypelt steps out. "This song is for.." she pauses. "Everyone who made the journey from the old forest."

"Okay." I blink. A very bizarre shout out, but a very moving one. I wonder if her performance is strong enough touch all the people her shout out touches.

_Dont lose your way._

_With each passing day_

_You've come so far_

_Dont throw, it away._

_Live believeing_

_Dreams are for weaving_

_Wonders are waiting to start_

_Live your story_

_Faith, hope, and glory._

_Hold to the truth in your heart._

_If we hole on, together._

_I know our dreams will never die._

_Dreams see us through, to forever_

_Where clouds roll by_

_For you and I._

_Souls in the wind_

_Must learn how to bend._

_Seek out a star_

_hold on to the end_

_Valley, mountain_

_There is a fountain_

_Washes our tears all away_

_Words are swaying_

_Someone is praying_

_Please let us come home to stay_

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_dreams see us through to forever_

_Where clouds roll by_

_for you and I_

_When we are out there in the dark_

_We'll dream about the sun_

_In the dark we'll feel the light_

_Warm our hearts everyone_

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through to forever_

_Where clouds roll by_

_For you and I._

She finished with a deep breath. I felt tears far off in my eyes, but easily blinked them away. The entire of the audience stood up and gave her a standing obation. I saw many tears in the cheers.

"Blackstar." I say, wondering what he will think of her performance.

"Tawnypelt," he sighed. "I always thought of you to not be the strongest performer, but not be the worst. You changed my thoughts tonight. That was, without doubt, the best performance you have ever done, and one of the best this season."

The auidence stood up and cheered again.

"Leopardstar."

Leopardstar had tears flowing down her face, and was making no effort to stop them. "Tawnypelt, you touched so many people tonight. And I cant think of anything else to say to you."

The audience went mad again.

"Onestar."

"Tawnypelt, I invite you to da dawg pound, but I think this performance puts you higher then they." he says. Wow, Onestar said 'higher then they.' Totally agaisnt the whole gangsta tone.

"Firestar."

"If you could pitch a tent I'd make you mine." he said. Sandstorm growled at him. "Kidding!"

"Alright, we now have a series of duets. Up first we have Dustpelt and Littlecloud!" I yell.

The toms enter the stage.

"This song is for all the guys.." Dustpelt says. "Rainwhisker, Spiderleg, Brakenfur, Thornclaw, Cloudtail, and Longtail. And of course you Sootfur."

"And for all the guys in ShadowClan." Littlecloud adds.

_Starry nights city lights coming down over me  
Skyscrapers and stargazers in my head  
Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown  
This dirty town was burning down in my dreams  
Lost and found city bound in my dreams_

_And screaming  
Are we we are, are we we are the waiting  
And screaming  
Are we we are, are we we are the waiting_

Forget me nots and second thoughts live in isolation  
Heads or tails and fairytales in my mind  
Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown  
The rage and love, the story of my life  
The Jesus of suburbia is a lie 

_And screaming  
Are we we are, are we we are the waiting  
And screaming  
Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown  
Are we we are, are we we are the waiting  
And screaming  
Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown  
Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown_

The crowd cheers loudly as the toms finish. They high five eachother.

"Blackstar."

"Littlecloud, you were excellent. Dustpelt, you were terrible." he says. The crowd boos again.

"Who do we hate?"

"BLACKSTAR!"

"Why do we hate him?"

"BECAUSE HE SMELLS FUNNY!"

"Leopardstar."

It was rather shocking. Leopardstar grabbed _Camping for Dumbies _from Firestar and hit Blackstar across the face with it.

"LEOPARDSTAR! LEOPARDSTAR!"

"Wow." I whisper.

Leopardstar licks her paw and smooths her ears, then gives Firestar his book back ('Thanks Leopardstar! Now I lost my page!).

"You were both wonderful. Littlecloud, you havent done that weel these past few weeks but you brought it back tonight." she says, as though she hadn't just smacked Blackstar with a book.

"Onestar."

"I agree with you Leopardstar." he says. "Littlecloud, dude, you havent been doing too hot. But you definatley made up for it. He fiddles with a bag at his feet and tosses out two more pieces of bling.

"Firestar."

"I have something for you too." he walks up to the toms and gives them each a sticker that says 'Souper Good.'

"Thank you Firestar." Dustpelt says as the tom sits down. "Coming from you, that means alot."

I choke back laughter as I singnal the next duet, Sorreltail and Ferncloud.

"This performance is to my kits Birchpaw and Spiderleg." Ferncloud says. Her eyes darken slightly, and I bet she is rem,embering the kits who died back in the old forest.

"And to all of ThunderClan's kits." Sorreltail smiles.

_When it doesn't rain it snows  
Yeah the cookie crumbles but in who's hand?  
All things said and all things done  
Life is short_

Oh I am young but I have aged  
Waited long to seize the day  
All things said and plenty done...life's too short

_Ooooh could this be...  
Ooooh could this be the day I've waited for?_  
_  
Another door to peek in through  
The floor is filthy  
But the couch is clean  
At the end of the day  
That's another day gone  
Life is short...Ooo life is short_

_Ooooh  
Could this be...  
Ooooh  
Could this be the day I've waited for?_

Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba...

_Oh I am young but I have aged  
Waited long to seize the day  
All things said and plenty done  
Oh I am young but I have a past  
Travelled far to find the start  
Yes I am scared and I've been burnt  
But life is short_

_Ooooh  
Could this be...  
Ooooh  
Could this be the day I've waited for?_

Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba...

"Very nice." I say as they finish, and the two queens smile.

"Blackstar."

"I didnt get that performance." he says. "The vocals varied as much as the flavors of ice cream."

"I didnt get that metaphor." I say. The crowd laughs.

"Leopardstar." I say.

"You both look beautiful tonight, but I dont think it was your best performance." she says.

"Onestar."

"I was surprised with that performance girls. It was a veyr interesting song, and I think you performed it well." he says,

"Firestar."

"Whats a smore??"

"Alright, our final duet of the evening is by none other then Leafpool and Mothwing."

The two she cats enter the stage and dedicate their song o the good health of all the Clans.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right_

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what is after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

_He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight_

_Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what is after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long_

_He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take_

_Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what is after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

_He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster_

_Fading  
Beautiful  
(Beautiful disaster)  
Beautiful disaster  
_

The crowd ans the judges all loved their performance. It was now time to close the show.

"Who will be leaving us? Dont forget to cast your vote. We'll see you next time on StarClan Idol."

I then walk over to Leopardstar and thank her for hitting Blackstar. Shout Out Week 1 was finished.

**I'm so sorry! This is two days late! But on thursday track lasted ages, and then I had dance and Grey's Anatomy was on. Then yesterday, we got a blizzard and school got out at 10am. I spent the rest of the day working on my science project and hanging out with my friends. Please review though! ONLY FIVE MORE REVIEWS TILL 200! I've never reached two hundred before. And I'm offereing a reward for the person who makes that 200th review. They get to decide the next theme week!**

**Expect next update by next Sunday. and dont forget to vote for the cat that you want to leave.**

**Song Credits: 'Miles Apart', Yellowcard. 'Id We Hold On Together', Diana Ross. 'Are we the Waiting', Green Day, 'Life is Short', Butterfly Boucher. 'Beautiful Disaster', Kelley Clarkson.**

** A short note on Tawnypelt's performance **

**'If We hold on Together' was on AmericanIdol this week. You may be wondering why I had all the judges say it was a such a great song. Well, one of my favorite movies as a kid was 'The Land Before Time.' At the end of the Land Before Time, they play this songas they show flashbacks from all parts of the moive, like when Littlefoot's mother dies. It makes me cry every time I hear the song. So I cried as I typed the lyrics to it. Sorry, I'm sentimental.**

**Alright, Review!**


	17. Week Four: Part Three: Results

Week Four: Part Three: Results

**Back again! WE MADE IT TO 200! SPECIAL THANKS TO LEAFPOOL'S LOYALTY, WHO GAVE ME THE 200TH REVIEW! Id you didnt notice, she also gave me the 100th. kinda creepy. Anyway, bad news. Last week, not alot of ppl reviewed for the cat they wanted off. **

**I dont own warriors or american idol.**

(StarClan TV Lounge)

"Who wants to go to StarClan Idol tomorrow?" Bluestar asked, as Sootfur closed the show.

"I'll go!"

"You already went Spottedleaf."

Spottedleaf put her paw down and looked disappointed.

"I'll go." Stonefur murmured.

"Great!" Bluestar said. "Now we just need to decide who's leaving..."

(Sootfur's hotel room)

I wince as the plate drops and hits my foot. Who knew blender's could be so lethal! This thing should come with a safety label!

I walk over to get the broom and when I open the closet door, it falls out and hits me in the face! All I want is a milkshake! What wrong with that? I start cursing and swearing in many colorful phrases and dont notice that I'm not alone.

"You'd better not act like that on TV."

I jump out of my skin and see that Stonefur is here.

So much for that milkshake!

(Week Four Part Three: Results)

"Who will be the next cat to leave us? Welcome, to StarClan Idol."

The crowd goes wild. They are very excited because we will soon have the top ten. _Closer and Closer to that finale._ I think. Then my thoughts harden. _Closer and closer to the employment agency._

The theme song ends and the crowd awaits for me to officially introduce our guest performance.

"Please welcome, STONEFUR!" RiverClan cats scream wildly. I can Mistyfoot staring at her brother, and not containing herself enought to run to my side, or rather, his side.

_There's no one in town I know_  
_You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.  
What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,_

_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,_  
_god wouldn't let it live.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in. _

The crowd goes hysteric as he finishes. I can that Leopardstar is looking around anxiously. She was the one who allowed Stoenfur to be struck down for no reason while she watched, and later cheered as he was killed. That was back in Tigerclaw's day though.

As the applause dies down, and as Stonefur dissolves, I summon up my stregnth.

I walk over to the contentants and count all of them. There are fourteen. Wait, thats not right. Theres only supposed to be thirteen. I recount and realize that something is wrong. An extra contestant just doesnt pop out of nowhere.

And then I saw him.

He was sitting between Dustpelt and Crowfeather, who were both paying no attention to him and clearly couldn't recognize him in the dark.

A challenging cry burst from my throat as I lunged at him. The judges looked at me like I had gone mad. When Dustpelt and Crowfeather realized who was sitting next to them, they too snarled and launched into an attack. Hawkfrost had been ready for me, and he had easily weakened my harsh blow. I batted him harshly with my claws. He sung his teeth deep into my leg and tossed me from the contenstant stand. I hit the ground and was up again in a flash. Dustpelt and Crowfeather helped me drag the culprit over to the secruity. who roughly dragged him away.

It was silent for a few moments. There was some cheering for the good fight. I noticed in discuss that the camera crew had aired the entire thing.

"Thanks guys." I said to Dustpelt and Crowfeather as they look at me carefully.

"Are you okay-"

"I'm fine." I say quickly, before Dustpelt can continue. He shakes his head, nudges Crowfeather, and the two walk back to the contestants stage.

I sigh and lick the wound on my leg while no one is looking. Then, trying my hardest not to limp, I walk back to the stage.

"Now that that is taken care of," I laugh. "Lets start with Littlecloud."

The tom is sitting next to me and perks up at the sound of his name. He eyes widen as he spots the injury on my leg but I quickly hide it from his sight.

"You sang I duet with Dustpelt, of which Blackstar said was 'comical.'" I recall. Some of the crowd boo. Blackstar scoffs. "Littlecloud, you are safe."

The auidence cheers gratefully and Littlecloud sighs in relief. I give him a pleasant nodd before moving on. "Tawnypelt. You sang 'Dont Lose Your Way.' Blackstar liked it. Leopardstar was in tears. Onestar gave you props." I pause for dramatic effect, my eyes darting around mysteriously.

"Will you please join me in center stage?"

Tawnypelt smiles and the crowd applauds as she gets out of her seat. I see Rainwhisker try and use his charm smile on her. She pokes him in the eye and he cringes and cries like a kit in leafbare.

"I find that most people arent as scary after they've been poked in the eye(see authors note at bottom)." She says cooly. Rainwhisker continues cringing and I laugh, reminding myself to thank her later.

Sandstorm, Crowfeather, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Mistyfoot were all safe too. That left Reedwhisker, Brambleclaw, Mothwing, Ferncloud, Sorreltail, Rainwhisker, and of course Tawnypelt.

"I would like Brambleclaw and Mothwing to join Tawnypelt on the stage." I announce. The two cats flinch slightly and then walk out, greeting an ever patient Tawnypelt.

"The rest of you, you are safe."

The crowd cheers and the others high five and cheer, some with tears in their eyes. Littlecloud is looking comfortable and at ease. Lucky one.

"Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, and Mothwing." I look fondly at these three cats, shaking my head sadly. I thought this cat had had great talent.

"One of you is going home."

The audinece groans and I see all three cats gasp. Like they didnt see that one coming.

"The other two are the pair with the most number of votes." The three cats are staring at me. _Cut to the chase. _their gazes are telling me. "Tawnypelt,"

The she-cats eyes grow wide as her name is mentioned alone. But she stands her ground, reminding me of my own Bob Dylan favorite.

"You are the cat with the most number of votes."

Her gaze softens and she flicks her tail happily. She hugs both of the fellow cats on the stage and turns to leave.

"Which do you think is leaving Tawnypelt?" I ask.

She gives Brambleclaw and Mothwing a hard look. "I think that you already know that Sootfur." she replies quietly, retaking her seat to applause.

"Mothwing," I pause, shaking my head. "I'm sorry but its the end of the road."

The beautiful golden medicine cat bends her head and then looks back up at me, her eyes sparkling. Brambleclaw hugs her in her strong embrace. Leopardstar is looking sympathetic. Blackstar is eagerly filming the tears. Onestar is unreadable. Firestar is making a card castle.

_I'm staring out into the night, Trying to hide the pain. I'm going to the place where love And feeling good don't ever cost a thing. And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain. I'm going home, Back to the place where I belong, And where your love has always been enough for me. I'm not running from. No, I think you got me all wrong. I don't regret this life I chose for me. But these places and these faces are getting old So I'm going home. Well I'm going home. The miles are getting longer, it seems, The closer I get to you. I've not always been the best man or friend for you. But your love, remains true. And I don't know why. You always seem to give me another try. So I'm going home, these lyrics found on Back to the place where I belong, And where your love has always been enough for me. I'm not running from. No, I think you got me all wrong. I don't regret this life I chose for me. But these places and these faces are getting old. Be careful what you wish for, 'Cause you just might get it all. You just might get it all, And then some you don't want. Be careful what you wish for, 'Cause you just might get it all. You just might get it all, yeah. Oh, well I'm going home, Back to the place where I belong, And where your love has always been enough for me. I'm not running from. No, I think you got me all wrong. I don't regret this life I chose for me. But these places and these faces are getting old. I said these places and these faces are getting old. So I'm going home. I'm going home. _

"Mothwing is leaving, But our top twelve contestants are preforming next week. We'll see you there, on StarClan Idol." I say. The cameras turn off and I instantly groan. My leg is killing me.

What a Night!

**Sorry about the delay! I took some time off! But I'm back in and the next chapters should hopefully be up before Easter. Remember to vote for the cat you want to LEAVE not your favorites.**

**Next week is previous Idol week, as suggested by Leafpool's Loyalty. We're talking Kelley Clarkson, Kerry Underwood, Chris Daughtry, you get it, the works! Make your requests now.**

**Song credits: 'May Angels Lead You In', Jimmy Eat World. 'Home', Chris Daughtry (who should have won last year!)**

**(A reference to Tawnypelt's quote)**

**The quote 'I find that most people arent as scary after they've been poked in the eye' is from an episode of Bones. Its one of my favorties! Just a little fun fact!**

**Sorry that Mothwing's gone!**

**Hawkfrost is back. I hope you missed him.**

**Review!**


	18. Week Five: Part One: Bluestar

**Week Five: Bluestar**

**hey folks! HOPE YOU ALL HAD GREAT EASTERS! Okay, now I know that this was supposed to be former Idols week, but I had a sudden brainstorm with the help of a reviewer and.. well I got motivated to write this... Fromer Idols week will be Week Six. I dont own warriors or American Idol.. the bunny did get me a chocolate guitar though!  
**

(StarClan Warriors Den)

Bluestar sat comfortabley reading the newspaper, when she saw the add that StarClan Idol was looking for a mentor for week Five. She instantly got up.."

(StarClan Idol Stage)

"The Top Twelve are preforming tonight.. Lets hear them!" I cheered.

(theme song.. dun dun dun dun...yeah)

"This week, our contestants were coached with their StarClan mentor Bluestar. First up, we have Squirrelflihgt!"

(Cuts to clip)

Bluestar: Squirrelflight has a very prominante voice, and I really think she has a lot of potential to make it to the finale.

Squirrelflight: I'm going to be singing 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift.

Bluestar: I think the song she chose has a lot of power in it, and even thought its not a well known song, I think she'll do great with it."

(clip ends)

"Here's Squirrelflight!" I yell.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

_I'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie_

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_

_He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie_

_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_  
_  
He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle_

Yes I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
Don't you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie  
The crowd cheers as she finishes and I see Brambleclaw smiling in the contestants stand upstairs.

"Blackstar."

"I think that was an okay song, but definatley not your greatest performance." Blackstar proclaimed.

"BOO!"

The other judges all loved her performance, and soon it was Crowfeather's turn again.

(clip starts)

Bluestar: Crowfeather is a very passionate tom. It shows in his singing.

Crowfeather: I'm singing 'The Middle' by Jimmy Eat World.

Bluestar: StarClan's visitor last week, Stonefur, sang a Jimmy Eat World song. I think that that fact alone will win him some aproval from the judges, and of course, from StarClan.

(clip ends)

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head  
You feel left out or looked down on  
Just try your best, try everything you can  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves  
When you're away_

_It just takes some time, little girl  
You're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right, all right_

_Hey, you know they're all the same  
You know you're doing better on your own  
So don't buy in, live right now  
Yeah, just be yourself  
It doesn't matter if that's good enough for someone else_

_It just takes some time, little girl  
You're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right, all right_

_It just takes some time, little girl  
You're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right, all right_

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head  
You feel left out or looked down on  
Just do your best, do everything you can  
And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say_

_It just takes some time, little girl  
You're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right, all right_

_It just takes some time, little girl  
You're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right, all right_

Crowfeather finished to applause. Blackstar, of course hated it. But this proved to be slightly... _unpopular _with Leopardstar.

"Who do you think you are!" she scheerched, poking him on occasion. "You think you can just insult _everyone? _(Poke.). Well guess what _buddy_, I ain't gonna take your _shit _anymore. (Poke poke). Do you got that? You _watch yourself! _" (continuous poking while the crowd bursts into applause.)

Onestar blinks and stares at the she-cat next to him. "Umm.. I agree with Leopardstar... just not as... _emotionally._"

Leopardstar turns to him and gives him a sharp poke in the face.

Firestar has taken up an interest in Japanese cusine. He has a little mini stove infront of him as well as some sushi and various shrimps and things.

"Try this Sootfur!" he said enthusiastically as I called on him to review Crowfeather.

"Umm okay.." I said, my voice trailing off as I step forward and take a catious bite of a strange meat. "What is this?" I ask before swallowing.

"rat brains!" Firestar says happily.

I can as fast as I could over to the trash cans outside the stage and violently disposed of the 'meat'. I seized a water bottle and gulped in down before returning to the stage.

Brambleclaw was begining his performance.

_You're awful bright  
You're awful smart  
I must admit  
You broke my heart  
The awful truth  
Is really sad  
I must admit  
I was awful bad  
While lovers laugh  
And music plays  
I stumble by  
And hide my pain  
Mmmm, the lamps are lit  
The moon is gone  
I think I've crossed  
The Rubicon _

_And I, I, I, I, I, I, I  
Walk the streets of love  
And they're full of tears _

_And I, I, I, I, I, I, I  
Walked the streets of love  
And they are full of fears _

_While music pumps  
From passing cars  
A couple watch me from a bar  
A band just played  
The wedding march  
And the corner store   
Mends broken hearts  
And a woman asks me for a dance  
Oooooh, it's free of charge  
Just one more chance _

_OOhh, but I, I, I, I, I, I, I  
Walk the streets of love  
And they're full of tears  
And I, I, I, I, I, I, I  
Walk the streets of love   
For a thousand years... Oh...tell me now...Ahh..._

I walk the streets of love, and they're drenched with tears, ohhh... 

_You had the moves  
You had the cards  
I must admit  
You were awful smart  
The awful truth  
Is awful sad  
I must admit  
I was awful bad _

_And I, I, I, I, I, I, I  
Walk the streets of love  
And they're drenched in tears _

_And I, I, I, I, I, I, I  
I walk the streets of love  
For a thousand years _

_And I, I, I, I, I, I, I  
Walk the streets of love  
And they're drenched with tears _

He finished and I clap along with the audience. It was a fairly new Rolling Stones song, from about 2005 if I'm correct.

Blackstar: Sucky.

Leopardstar: Grawrrr!

Onestar: Amazing dude (hands out bling)

Firestar: Sushi anyone?

"Okay, let's bring out Dustpelt!"

(clip begins)

Bluestar: Dustpelt is one of the oldest cats in the competition, but he does have some serious talent.

Dustpelt: I'm going to be singing 'Beatiful Day' by U2."

Bluestar: Dustpelt has a great sense of music, and I think that will help him through and through.

(clip ends)

"So lets welcome Dustpelt!"

_The heart is a bloom  
Shoots up through the stony ground  
There's no room  
No space to rent in this town_

You're out of luck  
And the reason that you had to care  
The traffic is stuck  
And you're not moving anywhere

You thought you'd found a friend  
To take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand  
In return for grace

_It's a beautiful day  
Sky falls, you feel like  
It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away_  
_  
You're on the road  
But you've got no destination  
You're in the mud  
In the maze of her imagination_

_You love this town  
Even if that doesn't ring true  
You've been all over  
And it's been all over you_

It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day

_Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Teach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case_  
_  
See the world in green and blue  
See China right in front of you  
See the canyons broken by cloud  
See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out  
See the Bedouin fires at night  
See the oil fields at first light  
And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth  
After the flood all the colors came out_

It was a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
Beautiful day

Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Reach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case

_What you don't have you don't need it now  
What you don't know you can feel it somehow  
What you don't have you don't need it now  
Don't need it now  
Was a beautiful day_

Emense applause met his finish and he gave a vigorous shake of his large head, awaiting and seeking the judges approval.

Blackstar thought for a moment. "The best so far tonight."

Leopardstar purred. "Now was that so hard?" she spat in Blackstar's face.

Onestar laughed at Leopardstar before hading out more bling and smiling entusiastically.

Firestar was trying to persuade an apprentice in the audience to test one of his shrimp. Finally, the apprentice pulled out a cell phone. "Mom, can you pick me up? I'm scared!" she whimpered.

(clip begins)

Bluestar: Ferncloud and Sorreltail are unique as a pair, and I think they have great potential.

Ferncloud: Its great to see you Bluestar

(clip ends)

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
We are taking it easy  
Bright and breezy, yeah  
We are living it up  
Just fine and dandy, yeah_

And it doesnt really matter that we dont eat  
And it doesnt really matter if we never sleep  
No it doesnt really matter, really doesnt matter at all

Coz we were young then, we are so young, so young now  
And when tommorow comes, well can do it all again

_We are chasing the moon  
Just running wild and free  
We are following through  
Every dream, and every need_

And it doesnt really matter if we dont eat  
And it doesnt really matter if we never sleep  
No it doesnt really matter, really doesnt matter at all

_Coz we are so young now, we are so young, so young now  
And when tommorow comes, we can do it all again  
Yeah, we are so young now, we are so youngso young now  
And when tommorow comes, well just do it all again  
Oh, again, oh again, yeah, oh again, oh again! yeah, yeah, yeah!  
So young now, we are, so young now  
And when tommorow comes, well just do it all again  
Yeah we are so young now, we are so young now  
And when tommorow comes, well just do it all again  
We are so young! yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah; yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Now, I've known Blackstar a long time, but the comment he made next was... **really **bad.

"You're so young? You sure don't look it!" he exclaimed.

The audience went 'gasp!' I went 'gasp!' StarClan went 'gasp!' Only two toms didn't go 'gasp.'

Dustpelt and Brakenfur were in Blackstar's face before you could say 'gasp.' (But everyone said 'gasp' anyway)

There were a lot of 'Oh no you didnt's and 'what is your deal's before Brakenfur lunged.

**OOOhhhh.. a cliffie! Will Blackstar get attacked AGAIN! Will Sootfur get attacked AGAIN! Find out in the next chappie.. but it will come quickly if you review!! I thought this was a pretty decent chapter. **

**Song Credits 'I'd Lie', Taylor Swift. 'The Middle', Jimmy Eat World. 'Streets of Love', Rolling Stones. 'Beautiful Day', U2. 'We Are So Young', Corrs.**

**Squirrelflight's song, in my opinion, was pretty good for her and Brambie. he does have his father's eyes, and he has a sister.. who's beautiful I guess.**

**()Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty()**


	19. Week Five: Part Two: Bluestar

**Week Five: Part Two: Bluestar**

**Back again! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Moonstar of FireClan, who has been comlaining that my recent chapters have been lacking in detail. (crowd gasps!). I tried my best on this one! Also, I know that some people have been saying that the chapters are getting shorter... well, since every week a cat is voted off, that makes one less performance, one less act to judge.. and that adds up! Soon all performances will be contained in one chapter!**

**"""IMPORTANT! THIS IS AN OFFICIAL STARCLAN IDOL MESSAGE!**

**FLAMES RISING HAS REVIEWED THE FIRST CHAPTER (BIG GASP!). IF HE HAS SENT YOU A REVIEW, SUPPOSEDLY FROM ME, IT IS _NOT_ valid! I love you reviewers!**

I gaped in terror as the ginger tom leapt at Blackstar, an odd glint in his eye. The bright spotlights shown on him like moonstones. I heard the crowd gasp in a rythmic, almost musical tone. It was not long before Dustpelt leapt to the ginger cat's defense, taking off with a cry of rage that shook the walls of the theater and rumbled in my very eardrums.

(woah... that was descriptive)

"Noo!" I yelled, but it was useless against the turrent of yowls and cheers and snarls that were mixing in the stage, makng a strange and Satanic like music that made my ears hurt.

The producer too made a mad dash from the control center, a look of terror and annoyance crossing his face and mingling in his deep, translucent blue eyes. I felt at times that one could get lost withing them.

I knew that I, too would have to act. Screaming 'No!' had little effect on the two angry toms, and I knew now that it was time to take action. Much as I liked Dustpelt and Brackenfur, they were out of line. I also became painfully aware that they were both senior warriors and I was practically an apprentice in their eyes... this could get ugly.

I sprang between the three burly toms, feeling the adrenaline flowing and pumping to my ears. A tried to pull Dustpelt away, but then Blackstar ended up smacking me in the face. (Is it just me, or am I getting beat up too often this season? I should check with the producer about my health benefits..).

Blackstar was a typical alpha-male tomcat. He knew that he was pitifully outnumbered, yet when I attempt to help him, he lunges quicker then an apprentice on a Thunderpath. Gosh.. if I had my way, I'd be right there _with _Brackenfur and Dustpelt.

With the producer's help, we managed to drag Blackstar away from the toms, we holding Dustpelt (StarClan, this tom is strong!), and the producer holding Brackenfur. We are all panting as the fight ends, and I can feel the blood relaxing in my ears.

(seven paragrpahs of only ONE bit of dialogue!)

We stayed there for a long moment, until Dustpelt's attempts to wiggle loose from became feeble, and soon ended. I tentivley realesed the tom, ready to spring into action in case he should attack. When he did not, I helped to ushure the tom fighters to their seat, and muttered a quick 'Nice job' to them that made them grin secretivley.

"Now that the _excitement _is over," I say into the mike, stretching a sore foreleg. "Let's see what Bluestar had to say about Tawnypelt."

(clip begins)

Bluestar: Tawnypelt has a very unique voice, one of the most unique in the competition.

Tawnypelt: I'm going to be '4ever, by the Veronicas.

Bluestar: I think she choose a really great song, and I cant wait to see her perform, because I bet she'll do great.

(clip ends)

Here we are so what you gonna do

Do I gotta spell it out for you

I can see that you got other plans for tonight

But I don't really care

Size me up you know I beat the best

Tick tock no time to rest Let em' say what their gonna say

But tonight I just don't really care

Come on baby we aint gonna live forever

Let me show you all the things that we could do

You know you wanna be together

And I wanna spend the night with you

Yeah Yeah, With you, Yeah Yeah

Come with me tonight

We could make the night last forever

Ive seen it all I've got nothing to prove

Come on baby just make your move

Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight

Like we just don't care

Let me take you on the ride of your life

That's what I said alright

They can say what they wanna say cuz tonight

I just don't even care Come on baby we aint gonna live forever

Let me show you all the things that we could do

You know you wanna be together

And I wanna spend the night with you

Yeah Yeah, With you, yeah yeah

Come with me tonight

We could make the night last forever

Lets pretend your mine

We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah

You got what I like

You got what I like,

I got what you like

Oh come on

Just one taste and you'll want more

So tell me what your waiting for

Come on baby we aint gonna live forever

Let me show you all the things that we could do

You know you wanna be together

And I wanna spend the night with you

Yeah yeah, With you, yeah yeah

Come with me tonight

We could make the night last forever

Come on baby we aint gonna live forever

Let me show you all the things that we could do

You know you wanna be together

And I wanna spend the night with you With you

Come with me tonight

We could make the night last forever

She finished to applause so termulous that I thought I could hear the roof shaking. Or that might have had something to do with the raging thunderstorm battling overhead.

"Blackstar." I asked, wincing slightly as I saw the fresh gash on his cheek.

"Well Tawnypelt, I think it was a concidrabley alot better then the previous performacne." He said, with a maniac grin on his face.

This cat is a complete IDIOT! He just got BEAT UP by TWO toms because of his joke, and now he was making references to the SAME performance!!! If only this wasn't nation TV.. And if there weren't so many witnesses.

"Leopardstar." I say, feeling lightheaded at the thought of hitting Blackstar in the head with a pineapple. ( Which adds to my list of questions: What IS a pineapple?)

"I thoroughly enjoyed your performance, and I think that you have really inproved in the last two weeks." she says smilingly, applauding as she finishes, and shooting a happy grin at Blackstar.

"Onestar." (cant think of anything descriptive to put here)

"Tawny Tawny!" he whoops. "I loved it! Wonderful!" he smiles around with a giddy expression. Something is DEFINATELY in the water today.. everyone is acting STRANGE! (Including the author who is writing long sentences that are descritive!)

"Firestar.." I say nerbously.. hoping that he doesn't offer any squid toes or monkey fur to me.. or anything else that you wouldn't find on the fresh kill pile.

"Ummm.. whats your name again?" Firestar asks.

Doi! At least we can always count on Firestar to be the same.. whatever that is.

"Okay.. Let's check out Littlecloud!"

(Clip begins:)

Bluestar: There are lots of medicine cats in this season.

Littlecloud: I'm going to be preforming 'Time for me to Fly' by the Jonas Brothers.

Bluestar: Littlecloud has a great personality, and a great voice. He really does have a chance in this competition.

(clip ends)

I've been wasting my time  
I've been losing my mind  
I've been running races  
Still don't know what I've been chasing  
But my eyes still can see  
Bluer skies that wait for me  
And I'm on my way

Time for me to fly  
Time for me to soar  
Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heavens door  
Time for me to live It's time for me to sing Time for me to lay  
down all my worries and I'll spread my wings Time for me to fly

The earth can be a heavy ride  
When the clouds are in your eyes  
But I feel a calling  
I will rise, I won't be falling  
And I'll escape the gravity  
And I'll reach my destiny  
And I'll fly away

Time for me to fly  
Time for me to soar  
Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heavens door  
Time for me to live It's time for me to sing Time for me to lay  
down all my worries and I'll spread my wings Time for me to fly

The gates of heaven will open wide  
I will be  
I will rise  
There won't be compromise  
As I take to the open skies

_I will fly away  
I will fly away  
I will fly away_

He finishes and takes a deep, airy breath. i grin at him and place my tired, weary gray paw on his shoulder, giving the small tom a slight nudge.

"Blackstar, what did you think of our dear friend Littlecloud?" I ask, smiling and glancing between the two ShadowClan toms.

Blackstar blinked in his own mystique before replying. "I'm not taking place in the remainder of this espisode." And he rose and made his way to the exit.

The crowd was going GASP louder then a ten zillion pound rabbit on hunting day.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I begin, always wanting to say this. "BLACKSTAR HAS LEFT THE BUILDING!"

The cheers that echoed through the theater lasted longer then any performance I've witnessed as host. Without warning, large light on the stage smashed into a billion tiny piece. I laughed myself stupid and didn't even bother asking the other judges about Littlecloud performances, but signaled for Mistyfoot's tape to begin.

(Clip starts)

Bluestar: Mistyfoot is THE GREATEST CAT IN THIS PERFORMANCE!

Mistyfoot: Hey mom!

Bluestar: Mistyfoot is singing THE GREATEST SONG EVER AND SHE _WILL_ BECOME THE NEXT AMERICAN IDOL!

Mistyfoot: Mom, I think you'll scare the viewers..

(clip ends)

"Lets welcome Mistyfoor singing 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift!

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says...

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said... _

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song..._  
_  
Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again  
_  
_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song_

She finished and gave a nervouse smile before stepping back from the mike and letting the storm of applause wash over her like the waves at the sundrown place.

"Blackstar- wait." I said with a mishcievious smile. "Leoparstar."

Blackstar strange flight surely was the _last_ thing I was expecting tonight!

"That was a truley pleasing and entertaining performance." Leopardstar said, a strange look in her eyes.

"I dind't care for it that much Misty. Sorry." Onestar shrugged.

His comment was drowed by a series of 'BOO's.

"What about you, Firestar."

"What about me?" Firestar said casually.

I blinked and held back from screaming. "What about your _opinion_ on Mistyfoot's performance?"

"What performance?"

"The last performance!"

"Performance on what? Is some type of reality show?"

"Only the most popular in the country!"

"Ohh! Well I'd better go tell my mommy that I made it to show- buiz."

So far, two judges have left tonight!

"Umm.. let's see what Leafpool and Mothwing thought about Bluestar.. and vise versa."

(clip starts)

Bluestar: Leafpool and Mothwing have a better connection with StarClan then anyother cat, save Littlecloud.

Leafpool: Hey Blue! I saw you in my dream last night!

Bluestar: You aren't supposed to talk about that! Sootfur! Cut this NOW!"

Sootfur:(behind camera) Oh... okay!

(clip ends)

"So, singing 'We Believe,' welcome your medicine cats of Thunder and River Clans!"

There's a woman crying out tonight  
Her world has changed  
She asks God why  
Her only son has died  
And now her daughter cries  
She can't sleep at night

_Downtown  
Another day for all the suits and ties  
Another war to fight  
There's no regard for life  
How do they sleep at night  
How can we make things right?  
Just wanna make this right_

_We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love_

_We are all the same  
Human in all our ways and all our pain  
(So let it be)  
There's a love that could fall down like rain  
(Let us see)  
Let forgiveness wash away the pain  
(What we need)  
And no one really knows what they are searching for  
(We believe)  
This world is crying for so much more_

_We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love_

_We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love_

_So this world  
Is too much  
For you to take  
Just lay it down and follow me  
I'll be everything you need  
In every way_

_We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love  
(In this love)  
We believe  
(In this love)  
We believe  
(In this love)  
We believe  
(In this love)_

"Oh my god!" Onestar exclaimed as they finished. We all leaned forward eagerly to hear what was so special. "I just remembered that I left my oven on!"

And so yet ANOTHER judge ran out tonight!

"Well... um.. Leopardstar!"

"It was fantasticale!"

"Whatever that means.." I whisper under my breath.

(clip starts.)

Bluestar: Rainwhisker has the whole bad tom thing going on.

Rainwhisker: Sup Bluey!

Bluestar: Dont call me that.

Rainwhisker: Yes mam!

(clip ends)

Hello, let me introduce you to  
The characters in the show  
One says yes, one says no  
Decide - which voice in your head you can keep alive

Even in madness, I know you still believe  
Paint me your canvas so I become  
What you could never be

_I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire  
wear my soul and call me a liar  
I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire  
I dare you to tell me  
I dare you to_  
_  
Hello, are you still chasing  
The memories in shadows  
Some stay young, some grow old  
Come alive, there are thoughts unclear  
You can never hide _

Even in madness, I know you still believe  
Paint me your canvas so I become  
What you could never be

I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire  
wear my soul and call me a liar  
I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire  
I dare you to tell me  
I dare you to

_Hello  
Hello...  
I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire  
Brand my soul and call me a liar  
I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire  
I dare you to tell me  
I dare you to  
Hello...  
Hello...  
I dare you to tell me  
I dare you to  
I dare you to tell me  
I dare you to _

He finished to great applause. I turned to the judges.. well _judge _and waited for her outake.

"That was the greatest performance of the night!" she said, her long eye lashes fluttering towards my brother, who had a naughty look in his eye. Before I could retribute him, he was gone, and Sandstorm's clip had begun, the last of the night.

When it finished (after some sob crying (Oh I missed you so much!)), Sandstorm sang her version of 'My Escape' by Relient K.

And when I turned to the judges table, I found it empty.

"Umm..." I blinked staring at the empty table. "Anybody see where Leopardstar went?"

They all gigled. "With that last tom!"

"Umm..." I looked around the empty judges table. "I think you did good!"

Sandstorm smiled. "That means alot Sootfur."

I grinned back at her like a mad man. "Now, dont forget to tune in for tomorrow's special one hour reuslts show, with a behind the scene's look at the life of an Idol, and a guest performance!"

Hehehe.. woah.. being descriptive is HARD WORK! This is prob my longest chapter ever! I hope you are pleased Moonstar of FireClan. I'm going to go ice my fingers.. they hurt.

Ohh. and a little message for Flame Rising: THIS IS ONE GIRL WHO YOU _ARENT _GONNA INTIMADATE. YOU CAN FLAME ME ALL YOU WANT, BUT I WONT CARE AT ALL! I'LL BE SURE TO LEAVE SOME GRAMMAR AND SPELLING ERRORS JUST FOR YOU DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT PEOPLE ARE GOING TO JUST BOW TO YOU?? YOU MUST BE A SAD LITTLE PERSON WITH NO FRIENDS WHO HAS NOTHING BETTER TO DO THEN TO TRY AND INSULT OTHER PEOPLE'S TALENT (WHICH YOU HAVE NONE OF!) I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRYAND WRITE A FANFICTION! YOU CANT GO ON ENNOYING PEOPLE (I SPELLED IT WRONG JUST FOR YOU)! SO GO AHEAD, FLAME EVERYONE OF MY STORIES! I DONT CARE! !! (enjoy the long a/n)

Sorry! I'm so descriptive that I have to be descriptive in my yelling too.

Song credits: '4ever', Veronicas. 'Time for me to Fly' Jonas Brothers. 'Our Song' Taylor swift. 'We Believe' Good Charolet. 'Dare You' Shinedown. mentioned- 'Escape' Relient K.

Leave a review !

() Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty ()


	20. Week Five: Part Three: Results

**Week Five: Part Three: Results**

**Greating reviewers, readers, and flamers (not really flamers.). I was pleased at the amount of people who were telling me how wrong Flame Rising is! I think we should start a rebellion agaisnt him. (Sootfur runs over and grabs a torch and a pitch fork). No Sootfur! Not that type of rebellion!**

**I dont own warriors or american idol.**

**Special notes:**

**To Moonstar of FireClan: I hope that this creates a proper balance between too descriptive and not descriptive enough.**

**To Doxeh: If I had a Sanjaya in my story.. wow, thats an idea. But I dont really know who'd I'd choose. Maybe next season.. because some other cat types will be allowed in.. not saying anything else!**

(StarClan TV ... thing)

"Lounge!"

"Den!"

"Chamber!"

Spottedleaf rolled her eyes. Today, they were arguing on what they should call the ... area where they watched TV. Bluestar, Oakheart, and Deadfoot were getting close to unsheathing claws.

"How about the 'TV room?'" she said sarcastically in a mono tone.

The fighting stopped instantly. Bluestar and Oakheart stared at her in wonder. "How did you come up with that?"

"Its brilliant!" Oakheart agreed.

"As a reward, you can pick the show tonight!" Deadfoot said, with a thump of his tail.

She rolled her eyes again and turned on StarClan Idol.

(StarClan Idol Stage)

I paced up and down the stage, feeling the cool, icy like sensation of the lynolium agaisnt the pads of my feet. My claws made a soft _clink clink _as I moved, echoing through the empty theater.

But was it just an echo?

I paused, and listened to the _clink clink. _It continued, even several heartbeats after I had stopped. I had a curious sensation that something was watching me. My heart began to pound. I had come to the theater early because I was sheerly bored. It had never accured to me that I had company.

So I found myself spinning around, trying to catch a glimps of whoever it was that was nearby. The complete darkness of the theater, which had calmed and relaxed me earlier, now made me bristle with fear.

I was not alone.

That thought alone was enough to make my blood pound into my ears, my paws trembling slightly. A snarl was preparing in my throat, ready to be releashed at the first signs of danger.

But as quickly as the sensation came, it left.

A door opened at the entrance to the theater, and a strong looking tomcat entered. I instantly relaxed. It was the producer.

Perhaps I had just imagined it...

"""

"Toms and she-cat, warriors and queens, kits and apprentice from around the lake, and beyond, I welcome you to StarClan Idol!" I greeted the audience, who had arrived about an hour ago and were enthusiastic.

I found myself gazing at the signs and posters again.

'**REED** HIS **WHISKER!** KEEP HIM ON!'

'TAWNYPELT IS THE NEXT STARCLAN IDOL!'

'THE ANCESTORS HAVE SPOKEN! WE LOVE MISTYFOOT!'

'BRAMBLES ROCK OUR CLAWS OFF!

'SOOTFUR IS HOT!'

'SAVE THE MICE!'

I laughed, especially at the one about me. The theme played. Gosh, have I ever mentioned how much I hate our theme song? Regular shows actually have words in thier song! But No! Ours is just an annoying little tune! Our show is about sining! Shouldn't there we some singing? Everytime I hear that stupid song, it makes me want to dig my claws into the nearest cat! Hey Blackie.. mind If I stand next to ya?

"Our surpise guest today, please welcome, RUNNINGWIND!"

I was too small to remember Runningwind, though, I might be mistaken, but Mom may have introduce me to him when I was very young.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest thing to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive 

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

The ginger tom-cat finished and set down the mike, his voice still echoing soflty over the crowd. I gazed at him in admiration. He was a very bold looking warrior.

The applause stopped and I bristles as I spotted Leopardstar. StarClan knows what her and my brother got into last night, but I DEFINATLEY don't want to know.

"Now," I declare, smiling as Runningwind slowly dissolves from my sight. "Before we start tonight's show, where TWO cats are leaving, we are going to have a special behind the scene's look at the day in the life of a contestant. One contestant from each Clan was selected to return home. Check out Dustpelt, going back to ThunderClan.

(clip starts)

Dustpelt: ThunderClan to me, is .. wow. Its just a place where, everyone belongs there. Every cat there has earned his spot, some twice. We're al there for eachother.

Me: Dustpelt's first stop was right inside the ThunderClan camp, where his sons, Birchpaw and Spiderleg, were currently waiting.

Dustpelt: Spiderleg and Birchpaw are so important to me, because, out of two litter, I only had one kit survive each litter.

(the crowd back here gasps)

Dustpelt: Spiderleg's brother Shrewpaw, he was killed my a Twoleg monster shortly before we left on the Great Journey. Birchpaw's siblings, Hollykit and Larchkit, died from the cold, during the starvation before we lef on the Journey.

Birchpaw: My Daddy is the greatest warrior in ThunderClan!

Spiderleg: My Dad, rocks.

Me: Dustpelt is the senior warrior of ThunderClan.

Dustpelt: After some chilling with the boys, I went to visit my all time friend, Longtail, in the elders den. Longtail should really still be a warrior, but he had to retire because his sight failed.

Longtail: It sures smells like Dusty.

Dustpelt: Then, after a quick meeting with Firestar, who journeys between the Island and camp regularly, it was time to go back.

(clip ends)

"Now Dustpelt, you sang 'Beautiful Day', by U2." I paused, letting the pale tabby take in my message. "Will you join me on the stage?"

It felt strange, ordering around a cat who was usually my senior warrior.

"Next, we'll take a look at Littlecloud, who went to ShadowClan."

The clip involved Littlecloud visiting his old mentor, Runningnose, and a few friends of his.

"Littlecloud, you sang 'Time for me to Fly' by the Jonas Brothers. You can join Dustpelt." There was more applause as the small medicine cat tom joined Dustplet.

"But now, we have a special surprise guest." I declared. "Now, first, I would like Mistyfoot to come up here. Mistyfoot!"

The blue-gray she-cat looked confused but she leaped from her seat with the other contestants, joining me and my side.

"Mistyfoot sand a Taylor Swift song." I announce. "But its not this paritcualr peroformace that interests us. Your auiditon, if you remember, was about Bringing Stormfur home."

"Yes.." Mistyfoot said slowly.

I smiled. "You stand here." I said, positioning her in center stage. "And enjoy this."

Mistyfoot mouth opened in astonishment.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome, all the way from teh Tribe of Rushing Waterm fromer RiverClan warrior, STORMFUR!"

The stadium erupted into cheers and Mistyfoot cried out 'Oh my god!' as Stormfur walked onto the stage, smiling to himself, holding a guitar. He began to play.

_"Green-leaf has come and passed._

_The innoncent can never last._

_Wake me up, _

_When Leaf-fall ends."_

(he faced down at his guitar, then looked back up)

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Several seasons have gone so fast_

_Wake me up, _

_When Leaf-fall ends._

_Here comes the rain again,_

_Falling from the stars_

_Trenched in my pain again,_

_becoming who we are._

_As my memory lasts,_

_But never forgets what I lost,_

_Wake me up,_

_When leaf-fall ends._

_Green-leaf has come to pass. _

_The innocent can never lat._

_Wake me up, _

_When Leaf-fall ends_

_Ring out the bells again_

_Like we did when newleaf began_

_Wake me up,_

_When Leaf-fall ends._

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_but never forgets what I've lost_

_Wake me up,_

_When leaf-fall ends._

_Green-leaf has come to pass_

_the innocent can never last_

_wake me up_

_when leaf-fall ends._

_Like my father's gone to pass_

_all the seasons never last_

_wake me up_

_when leaf-fall ends_

_wake me up, _

_when leaf-fall ends_

_wake me up_

_when leaf-fall ends_

The gray tom finished, and gave a sharp intake of breath, so much like his father that I felt a pang of loss for the gray deputy that had been lost in the old forest.

I felt bad for Stormfur.

His mother had died before he'd even met her. His sister died infront of him. And he he thought he could shelter with his father, the Twolegs had to come into the picture. He was alone. His clan called him 'half Clan' and insulted him.I felt so bad for the tom, that I could have seriously gone over and hugged him.

Something the viewers would never let me live down, I mused.

So when he finished, and stepped over to him and flicked my tail onto his shoulder, trying to reasure him that _someone_ other then Mistyfoot was glad he was here.

"A round of applause for Stormfur!" I announced, thoroughly joyed when a wave of applause thundered from the audience. Leoparstar was looking both happy, excited, remorsful, and uncomfortable. Stormfur had been one of her warriors, of course. I wonder what she thought when he left RiverClan.

"Stormfur, who's you favorite in this competiton?" I asked him, wondering what his opinion was.

"Well," he laughed. "Mistyfoot is my idol!" he purred, Mistyfoot laughing beside him. "But, all teh cats who traveled with me to the sun-drown place are here, and I love them. Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, and Tawnypelt."

There was applause for the cats he had mentioned. The four warriors left their seats and came over to their friend, talking excitivley to him.

"Alright, while you're all hear, let's get the results for Mistyfoot, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, Brambleclaw, and Tawnypelt!!" I decided suddently. The six cats, including Stormfur turned to look at me, their eyes pleading.

"Awh.. I'm sorry. You're all safe!" I said, smiling mischeviously. Brambleclaw cuffed me over the ears with his paw, and Squirrelflight rolled her eyes. They left the stage to tremulous applause, Stormfur joining them.

"Now, we have Dustpelt and Littlecloud over here." I declared. "And they are two of our bottom three tonight." The crowd booed and hissed. Dustpelt seemed to have already suspected this. He and Littlecloud exchanged glances. "Now, one mroe cat will join them, and all the rest will be safe."

"But first, let's see how Crowfeather was treated back home in WindClan."

(clip starts)

Crowfeather: WindClan is... wow.

(warriors, apprentices, and elders cheer and Crowfeather enters camp)

Crowfeather: That's the only way I can descripe it! WOW!

Ashfoot: I always knew my boy would be a legend!

Barkface: Not even StarClan saw you coming!

Me: Crowfeather went hunting with his old friend Tornear, shortly after his arrival in WindClan.

Tornear: Ehhhhh Crowie!

Me: Then, he preformed his own version to Bob Dylan's '_Blowing in the Wind' _for his entire camp!

Crowfeather: _The answer my friend, is blowing in the wind. The answer is blowin in the wind._

Random She'cat: Crowfeather's my hero!

All of WindClan: GO CROW!

(clip ends)

The crowd is cheering and Crowfeather is grinning. Some people are shouting 'GO CROW!' But I can hear a quiet murmur of 'GET ON WITH IT SOOTFUR!' I grin myself.

"I like that nickname." I tease. "Do you mind If I call you Crowie?

Crowfeather laughs. "Tornear, you're dead for that!"

"Alright, the final cat to join the bottom three this week." The laughter stops, and the lights dim. All the reamining contestants are focused on me.

"Its not Leafpool." I say, and the medicine cat smiles, as the crowd screams it approval. "And its not Reedwhisker!" There is termulous applause from the RiverClan section.

"Its Sandstorm."

There are audible gasps. Firestar is standing up shouting 'THIS IS A MSITKAE! THIS IS A MISTAKE!' Sandstorm doesn't seem to care. She smiles at me, and at Firestar, who retakes his seat. The tan she-cat joins Littlecloud and Dustpelt.

"And before the results, let's see Reedwhisker's journey in RiverClan."

(clip starts)

Reedwhisker: We're going to RiverClan!

(shot of screaming warriors and fans)

Reedwhisker: RiverClan is... (sigh) I just can't descripe it. Its.. great.

Tom: Reedwhisker is the man!

Kit: I wish he was my daddy. (Kits's Daddy: Hey!)

Pebblepaw: He's a great mentor. You couldn't have a better StarClan Idol, and I say that lightly.

She-cat: I like his purrrdy black fur!

She-cat: I like his awesome eyes.

Tom: I think he's hot.

Reedwhisker: Gonna stay away from that one.

Me: Reedwhisker took out the Moonhigh patrol

Reedwhisker: Its dark.

Me: Trained some apprentices.

Reedwhisker: You'd better watch out next season.

Me: And then returned home.

(clip ends)

Reedwhisker is staring remisicley at the screen, a wide, silly grin plastered on his face. He leans over to engage in a converstaion with Mistyfoot who is teasing that he's gay.

She may have a point with that one.

"Alright, now, we have Littlecloud, Dustpelt, and Sandstorm. Two of them, will be going home."

I pause and stare at each one of the contestants.

"What do you think, Blackstar?" I ask.

Blackstar exchnages a smirk with Firestar. "I think Firestar's ugly chick is going home."

Ouch.. BLACKIE: 1 FLAMO-LAMO: 0.

Firestar shoots a death glare at Blackstar, and pulls out a twig we he uses to sharpen his claws. Won't Blackstar ever learn.

"Well Blackstar," I mew. "Sandstorm is..." The crowd holds its breath. Sandstorm swallows. "Safe."

The crowd cheers, and Dustpelt and Littlecloud hug Sandstorm.

"This means that Littlecloud and Dustpelt are leaving us tonight."

There are som Boos, those most are clapping for the two toms.

Dustpelt looks almost glad. "I need to get back home."

Littlecloud smiles. "We all do."

**Sorry for the wait everybody! I feel icky inside... put its all goood. Only 26 more reviews till me hit 30O! Didn't it seem like only last chapter we were trying to hit 200? Huh.. time flies. **

**The next chapter will be here much quicker! I read The Sight and it has gotten me into a huge warrior fanfiction mood. I started another humor story, called 'Stuck in the Mud: I Story of Treachery'. I updated 'Mousefur's Tabloid.' 'Tigerstar's Curse: Longtail's Story', which had not been updated since JANUARY was updated twice in one hour. I have hug plans for a new series, about the leader before Bluestar. It will be titled 'Before the Prophecy' Check out all my stories, and REVIEW!**

**Song credits: 'Iris', Goo Goo Dolls. 'Wake me up when september ends', Greenday. Mentioned 'Blowing in the wind', Bob Dylan.**

**PS- for the next few weeks, two cats will be voted off. I want to pick up the pace and get the finale!**

**PPs- the 'Former Idol's week will be later, when there aren;t as many cats. I just can't get enoguh songs for everyone! Next week will be ... big surprise... BEATLES WEEK! (signal the parade)**

**PPPS- there have been a few requests for a rap/contemporary week. I'll do it, but you will have to request all the songs that I use. I hate rap, so I don't really listen to it.**

**On with the Reviews folks!**

**-Mistystream Sootfur's loyalty**

**How many of you loved the Sight. GRAYSTRIPE COMES BACK! Sorry, I know thats a spoiler, but I can;t contain myself!**


	21. Week Six: Part One: Beatles Week

**Week Six: Beatles Week**

**I dont know -bout you, but I'm having trouble remembering what cats are still in! Some author I am, right??? here are all the contestants.**

**Rainwhisker, Sandstorm, Ravenpaw, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Mistyfoot, Reedwhisker, Crowfeather, Tawnypelt, Sorreltail, and Ferncloud. If I missed any, I'm sorry! I know that I included Mothwing last chapter, but i think I voted her off right?? Let's go with that , K. And I may have forgotten Ravenpaw's performance last week too.. but deal! he's still in! everyone makes mistakes (especially me!)**

**Top twelve! Two cats will be voted off each week for the next few weeks, just cause I need to start wrapping up this story, other wise it'll be like 400 chapters long! I knoe that the other Warriors/AmericanIdol crossovers out there are shorter, but the ORIGANAL is going to be REAL LONG!**

**Also, I have a question for my loveley readers and reviewers. When this season is finished, how should I do the sequel (yes, there is a sequel!). Should I post it as StarClan Idol 2? Should I keep it on this same story? I can;t call it StarClan Season 2, because this story takes place in the fifth season. Give me your ideas!**

**I don't own warriors, or american idol, or the beatles. (my birthday is coming up though!)**

Okay, give me one more inch of room, and Thornclaw is going DOWN!

We're in a board meeting. I always wondered if 'board meeting' meant 'a meeting of the board' or 'a meeting when you're bored.'

Anyway, Thornclaw is already talking about what color he's gonna paint his dressing room! I mean, I don't even have a dressing room! And what kind of tom paints their room _periwinkle. _PERIWINKLE! It sounds like a kit's play toy! Next thing, he'll want our stage to be pink!

"How about we go with opal trimmings?" Thornclaw says to the design team.

I'm not making this stuff up!

"Now Thornclaw." the director says angerly. "I'm not hiring some pasny!? pretty-tom! I'm hiring a _host_!"

_Haha.. you got served. _I think in pleasure. I lovvvvvveee to here the director get mad, at anyone but me of course. I take a chance to suck up. Always suck up to your boss infront of the competition.

"I picked Beatles Week for the theme, you know." I said.

"I love the Beatles!" the director says instantly. He flicks his tail towards me, then looks back at Thornclaw. "You need to be more like him!"

_Denied Thornclaw! Denied! Sootfur: 1 Thornclaw: 0._

"Alright!" the producer says, rising from his chair. "This concludes tonight's bored meeting! At the next one, we will examine the other host contestant."

I remember the Northeren I saw covered in mud. So he was still in the competition eh? Not for long! Sootfur (that's me!) always wins!

The producer glances down at his watch. "Blimey Sootfur (did I mention the producer's Austrailian?)! Its quarter past seven! You'd better hurry up if you want to make to the show on time!"

I rose dramatically from my seat. "I alway's make it on time." I say gruffly, I give the producer and directior each a curt nod, and then a smirk at Thornclaw behind their backs.

Time for the show!

(StarClan TV Room) (Spottedleaf's POV)

"I think its about time that we watch Rainbowtail's Circus!"

Twitch.

Ever since Willowpelt started taking her day care class into the lounge, chaos has been happening.

She only puts on those gay little kittie shows, about sunshine with a face and rainbows and green grass and colors. Okay, I feel sorry that the little kits died young, but this is the tv lounge, get the kitties a nursery!

"Willowpelt." I said, trying my best to sound sweet and charming (yeah right). "StarClan Idol is on."

"Oh no." Willowpelt says instantly. "We don't like that show!"

This is gonna be harder then I thought.

(StarClan Idol Stage)

"The top twelve preform tonight, yet by tomorrow night (if Misty is feeling genorous), there will be only ten. Who stays, and whos goes? That all depends on tonight's performances. Welcome, to StarClan Idol."

Top twelve already! (somebody should tell him that its been nearly a year since i've posted this!)

The theme song plays, and I try my hardest to block it out by humming 'Its A Small World' under my breath. It ends, but the song is still stuck in my head! Grrr! Its a never ending cycle.

"During 'Its A small world week-" I realize I am getting funny looks, then a smack myself, and cough. "During _Beatles _week, (nice one Sootfur!), our conestents each picked a Beatles song, or a song composed by John Lennon or Paul MCartney."

_Its a world of laughter, a world of tears_

No way!

"Let's bring out our first contestant, Ravenpaw!" the crowd cheers was the black loner taskes the stage.

Hey jude, dont be afraid.  
You were made to go out and get her.  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
Then you begin to make it better.

And anytime you feel the pain, hey jude, refrain,  
Dont carry the world upon your shoulders.  
For well you know that its a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder.

Hey jude, dont let me down.  
You have found her, now go and get her.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better.

So let it out and let it in, hey jude, begin,  
Youre waiting for someone to perform with.  
And dont you know that its just you, hey jude, youll do,  
The movement you need is on your shoulder.

Hey jude, dont make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her under your skin,  
Then youll begin to make it  
Better better better better better better, oh.

I swayed to the music, thankful that 'Its A Small World' was outa my head. Oh no! Thinking about not having to think about 'Its A small World' had thus re-inhabited 'Its A Small World' back into my head.

_Its a world of hope, and a world of fears._

No!

"BLACKSTAR!" I shouted, trying to remove the terribley annoying song from my head. Blackstar looks at me like "im mental (which is pretty much how he looks at me all the time). I feel my tail flickering in anger.

"I can tell why _you're _a loner." the white cat says smugly. "No one else must wanna be around you, when you have a voice like _that_."

Ravenpaw bristled, his neck fur rising. But he soon relaxed. "I least I'm secure enough to not insult everyone I see." he retorts, a smile creeping on his face.

"Touche." I whisper. Ravenpaw tilts his head at me, amusement twitching his whiskers.

Blackstar sulks around moodily, staring daringly at the crowd.

"Leopardstar." I say.

And then, something happened that made me wanna jump out of my skin.

"""

(StarClan Idol Lounge)(Spottedleaf's POV)

I began pascing around irritabley, wondering why on earth I hadn't been sensible like Yellowfang and bought my own TV (Yellowfang is SO anti-social these days.)

And I really, REALLY wanna kill Rainbowtail!

I mean, not only is his show TOTALY BOGUS, but not even the kits seem interested. The keep running around and pouncing on Oakheart's tail (I do have to admit, watching him twitch has its up sides.)

"So Willowpelt," I begin hopefully. "Its nearly 8:10, shouldn't you be getting the little kitties off to the nursery?"

"I appreciate that you care Spottedleaf." Willowpelt smiles at me.

_Oh yeah! WILLOW-WEIRD0 -0. SPOTTIE-1._

"But it's a marathon of Rainbowtail tonight! I promised them that I'd let them stay up." Willowpelt finishes.

_Maybe not. _

(StarClan Idol Stage)

I couldn't remember the next line of Its a Small world!

_Da-da-da,da-da-da, da-da-da, da-da-da, Its a Small, Small, world._

"Let's...bring out Brambleclaw now." I wince, closing my eyes and trying my best not to scream in frustration.

You think you lost your love,  
When I saw her yesterday.  
It's you she's thinking of  
And she told me what to say.  
She says she loves you  
And you know that can't be bad.  
Yes, she loves you  
And you know you should be glad.

She said you hurt her so  
She almost lost her mind.  
But now she said she knows  
You're not the hurting kind.  
She says she loves you  
And you know that can't be bad.  
Yes, she loves you  
And you know you should be glad. Ooh!

She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And with a love like that  
You know you should be glad.

Although it's up to you,  
I think it's only fair,  
Pride can hurt you, too,  
Apologize to her  
Because she loves you  
And you know that can't be bad.  
Yes, she loves you  
And you know you should be glad. Ooh!

So Brambo finishes, and I'm still trying to contimplate the line of 'Its A Small World.' Blackstar was terribley disappointed in Brambleclaw. Leopardstar was disappointed at Blackstar. Onestar was embarressed of Leopardstar, who had tattoes the message 'YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE' on his forepaw while he was sleeping. And Firestar was disappointed that the new '_8 Seasons' _magizine was not out.

"I'm disappointed in you Brambleclaw." growled Blackstar.

Leopardstar shot him a death glare, her eyes glinted evilly. "I'm disappointed in you, Blackstar. Brmableclaw, you were delightful, I lovvvvee that song!"

Brambleclaw smiled nervously.

"Brambleclaw, you were bright and shiney!" Onestar smiled.

Leopardstar's face grew into a mischeiveios smile. "Like _sunshine _, Onestar?" she giggled. Onestar sunk down low in his chair, taking deep gulps from his Coca Cola glass.

"Whats with the world today?" Firestar growled angerly. "I want cheesecake, and I want it now!"

"Umm.. Firestar-" I started.

"NOW!"

Woah.. Firey in a bad mood today.

"Alright, let's bring out Rainwhisker, sining 'Let it BE!"

_When I find myself in times of trouble_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

_And in my hour of darkness_

_She is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

_Let it be, let it be._

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

_And when the broken hearted people_

_Living in the world agree,_

_There will be an answer, let it be._

_For though they may be parted there is_

_Still a chance that they will see_

_There will be an answer, let it be._

_Let it be, let it be. Yeah_

_There will be an answer, let it be._

_And when the night is cloudy,_

_There is still a light that shines on me,_

_Shine on until tomorrow, let it be._

_I wake up to the sound of music_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

_Let it be, let it be._

_There will be an answer, let it be._

_Let it be, let it be,_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

The audience cheered and swayed along to the music, some holding lighters, or even cell phones into the air. The mixed light reminded me of the day when the stars of Silverpelt were reflected into the lake. I sighed. Happy memories!

"Blackstar." I declare, hoping that the leaders will be a little more informative for Rainwhisker. I wince as I think of Leopardstar's recation.

"That was... hmmm. Let's put it into words you can understand." the tom began smugly. "B-A-D."

My brother snarled, his haunches raising. I stepped between him and Blackstar. The last thing this show needs is more violence. Instead, I think of something to say to bring Blackie back down, where he belongs.

"Can I have some applause for Blackstar." I smirk. "He's just learned his ABCs."

The crowd bursts into cheers, some yelling 'BLACKSTAR', though, pleasing me, post yelling 'SOOTFUR!' I'm on a roll tongith folks!

"Le-Leopardstar." I studder, suddently remembering how the other night, the RiverClan leader mysteriously disppaeared with the tom who is standing next to me.

She bats he eyelashes secretly. The only thing that escapes her mouth is a pur, and it makes my neck fur bristle and my claws unsheathe. Aren't there enough cats in the Clan for Rainwhisker to pad after?

"Onestar." I say, trying to keep my voice from stumbling, or from me hurling myself at Leopardstar. Or Rainwhiswker. I ahven't decided at the moment.

"I loved it." Onestar says, trying to rubb away the tatoo on his forepaw. He gulps nervously, then glances around. I hold back an amused pur.

"Firestar."

"Where's that cheesecake!"

"Okay, time for Crowfeather!" I say with a smile, wondering if Firestar has EVER given a perforamance an actual feedback. Hmm, that'll be something good to include in the finale.

Crowfeather comes over, and high fives Rainwhisker as he leaves. The tom exchanges a brief nodd with me, and I step back as the music begins.

Everywhere people stare  
Each and every day  
I can see them laugh at me  
And I hear them say

Hey you've got to hide your love away  
Hey you've got to hide your love away

How can I even try  
I can never win  
Hearing them, seeing them  
In the state I'm in

How could she say to me  
Love will find a way  
Gather round all you clowns  
Let me hear you say

He finishes, and I can see his eyes narrow, as though he is angry. I look and depict that his gaze is directed at Leafpool. I stare at him sympathetically, but get a grip! Its been moons since you broke it off with her! Move on! Buy a sweater or something!

Thankfully, everyone loved the song, and I was careful to try and not think about "Its a Small World." Oh crap.

WHAT IS THAT LINE!

"Does anyone know the chrous to 'Its a Small World'?" I blurt out. I realize that I am getting strange looks. So much for being on a roll Sootie! This ties for Worst Moment On StarClan Idol, with my first episode if I asked the crowd where the little tom's tree was. Grrrrr.

"I mean..." I swallow nervously, looking around in desperate hope for an escape. "Time for Squirrelflight!"

When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me.

And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,  
My independence seems to vanish in the haze.  
But every now and then I feel so insecure,  
I know that I just need you like I've never done before.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me.

When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
But now these daya are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.

She finishes to a general applause, though not as much as she usually does. I wonder what made her choose that song. She's not in any real need of 'Help', but maybe it was just a personal favorite song.

"You just went down TEN notches in my book!" Blackstar spits at her.

Brambleclaw rises from his seat, his pelt bristling defiantly. _Oh crap. _I think, quickly flicking my tail at Leopardstar.

"Uhh.. not your best." the RiverClan leader says slowly, her gaze odriftingt back to where Rainwhisker disappeared. Is everyone in the Clans messed up these days?

Brambleclaw begings to move towards the judges stand, his tail held high. I frantically point at Onestar. Please tell her something good.

"It was good." he says.

_Thank you StarClan!_ I say thankfully, lifting my head upward.

Firestar continued his rant about cheesecake, so I went and called for Tawnypelt to come out. Brambleclaw did nothing expect glare evilly at the judges, before escorting Squirrelflight off the stage.

Think of what you're saying.  
You can get it wrong and still you think that it's all right.  
Think of what I'm saying,  
We can work it out and get it straight, or say good night.  
We can work it out,  
We can work it out.  
Life is very short, and there's no time  
For fussing and fighting, my friend.  
I have always thought that it's a crime,  
So I will ask you once again.

Try to see it my way,  
Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong.  
While you see it your way  
There's a chance that we might fall apart before too long.  
We can work it out,  
We can work it out.  
Life is very short, and there's no time  
For fussing and fighting, my friend.  
I have always thought that it's a crime,  
So I will ask you once again.

The crowd stands up and cheers when she finishes her song. As usual, Tawnypelt's face does not reveal any emotion, but she stares at her leader, waiting for his review.

"You could go to the fianle with that song." he says, impressed. I gape at him.

"I thought it was bad!" Leopardstar says, glaring at Blackstar. I wince. This is the FIRST time that Leopardstar has ever said anything negative. EVER!

"Call the press!" I yell. Once again, everyone stares at me.

Then suddently, as though it had been sent to me by StarClan, I remembered the next line!

_There's so much, that we share, That its time we're aware!_

"OH YEAH!" I shout.

More awkward stares.

I'mm on a roll, alright!

**I know, I know. There's been a super wait for this chapter. But I had a ton of finals, and then it was memorial day and i was doing things with my friends, and .. i promise the next chapter by next thursday. i get out pof school on monday, so that should give me more time. btw, this is the longest story i've ever writeen, i'm i'm exstatic that its good! its over 200 pages on Word, so yeah. this chapter would of been on sooner, bu my mom was yelling at me saying i spend 'hours and hourse on the computer doing bullshit.' great support huh?**

**Please leave your review! Only eight more till me get to 300!!!**


	22. Week Six Part Two: Beatles Week

**Week Six Part Two: Beatles Week**

**I will skip the part where i apologize on bended knee for updating so late and go straight to the exciting news!!**

**I have started a C2 archive just for WarriorsAmerican Idol crossovers!!!1 Exciting right?? So, if you have written one (I know theres a RiverClan Idol and a Tribe Idol out there somewhere), PM me about it so I can add it to my C2! You can also PM Steeltalon, who in addition to having her ThunderClan Idol in the archive, is on staff with me. Also, if you have a songfic that you think is great, let me know, because I am including those as well! Its call 'make Your Own Kind of Music' (an awesome song btw,) so check it out!**

**(Mistystream is very hyper and exciting.. so beware! this chapter may seem a little crazy!)**

**I may not own Warriors or American Idol, but I own them together!**

(StarClan TV Lounge)(Spotty's POV)

I rock.

No seriously, you shoul give me a trophy.

Willowpelt and the kits are contently watching StarClan Idol. I let out a satisfied pur. Nothing can stop me know! I laugh as Sootfur starts singing 'its a small world!'

"Uhh.. this concludes the... Kiddie segment of StarClan Idol!." Sootfur studders. "Go on little kiddies and watch Rainbowtail's circus!"

Willowpelt smirks at me. "You heard him kitties!" she grabs the remote and the channel changes from Sootfur's charming face to a sun with a face.. wow.. thats not.. normal.

Not again! Okay, fine, two can play that game Willy. I run over to the sofa and grab my cell phone, shooting death glares at Willowpelt from behind her back.

(StarClan Idol stage)

"Uhhh. this concludes the.. kiddie segment of StarClan Idol. " I studder, sounding like a kit frightened of a big, scary monster or something. Pull it together, for crying out loud! "Here's Mistyfoot singing 'From Me To You.'

Mistyfoot comes on to the stage, purring at me in amusement. I feel the fur on the back of my neck bristling uncomfortabley. Why always me? Watch Thornclaw turn my sudden outburst of song into a mental disease.. therefor causing me to have to leave StarClan Idol and live in Leafpool's den. I shudder at the thought and exit the stage as Mistyfoot begins her performance.

_If there's anything that you want,  
If there's anything I can do,  
Just call on me and I'll send it along  
With love from me to you._

I've got everything that you want,  
Like a heart that is oh, so true.  
Just call on me and I'll send it along  
With love from me to you.  
I got arms that long to hold you  
And keep you by my side.  
I got lips that long to kiss you  
And keep you satisfied, oooh.

If there's anything that you want,  
If there's anything I can do,  
Just call on me and I'll send it along  
With love from me to you.  
From me, to you.  
Just call on me and I'll send it along  
With love from me to you.

I got arms that long to hold you  
And keep you by my side.  
I got lips that long to kiss you  
And keep you satisfied, oooh.  
If there's anything that you want,  
If there's anything I can do,  
Just call on me and I'll send it along  
With love from me to you.  
To you, to you, to you. 

I applaud good naturedly as she finished, before getting out of my seat and heading over to Mistyfoot. I soon am next to her and I give her a smile, before signaling Blackstar.

"Oh it was alright." Blackstar says, and an evil grin now spreads across him face. Uh oh, this can't be good. "But its obvious that you aren't as _young_ as some of our other contestants."

As quick as lightning she was upon him, her claws unsheathing themselves sharply and flashing across his face with a gracefull rythm. As quickly as the attack started, it was over. She was back in her position beside me, though with an added smirk on her face. A gazed at her in wonder and higher respect.

Blackstar looked like he had been struck dumb, though then again, perhaps he had. Leopardstar whispered something to him that was not audible to me, but it made Blackstar sink into his chair and glare at the she-cat next to him.

"Leopardstar." I say, feeling redeemed from my moment of shame. Blackstar was definantly worse off then me!

"You," she said, shooting a smile at Blacktsar. "Did wonderfully."

Mistyfoot looked at Blackstar and let out a faintly edible 'Ha.' Holding back a laugh, I signaled for Onestar, watching the outside grow more and more dark as the quarter moon rose into the sky.

"I thoroughly.. enjoyed it." Onestar was slightly distracted, however, because his tail had somehow caught fire. He grabbed the nearest coke to him, which was Firestar's, and tossed it on his tail, where it singed and smoked, but the fire extinguised and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Firestar." I say, relaizing that he is not going to take the use of his coke well.

How predictable.

"That was MINE!" he screeched, trying to leap at Onestar, but toppling out of his chair by mistake. He did sucede in grabbing Onetsar's chair leg for balanced, which caused Onestar to fall over and grab Leopardstar's chair, which cause Leopardstar to fall over and grab Blackstar's chair, which caused him to drop the other match he was lighting (perhaps for Firestar's tail?), which caused the entire judges stand to catch fire.

"Oh.. dear." I whispered, as I surveyed the scene scathingly. I blinked before rushing over to the side of the stage and pulling the fire extinguisher off the wall, which I rapidly fired away at the stand. The smoke and fire extinguisher exaust soon lifted and the four ludges came into sight. Onestar resembled a Santa Claus, were the fire extinguisher had built up on his chin. Two horn like shapes had appeared bewteen Blackstar's ears from the build up. I could see Brmableclaw snapping away with his camera, and made myself a mental note to get a hold of Blackstar and use it as blackmail as soon as possible.

Well, all the judges we're a little shaken and burnt up, and Leafpool, Mothwing, Littlecloud, and Barkface each took their leaders away, back to their camps.

Pause.

Not only had two of the contestants just left without performing, but all of the judges were gone. The producer looked ready to pull his ears of in fruistraion, but I did some really quick thinking.

"Who wants a shot to be on Lake-wide TV?" I asked the audience. "Ummm..." i gazed into the stands. "How about.. the gray tom in the first row, uhh.. the the white she-cat by the popcorn machine, the tabby in the bathroom line.. and... the apprentice next to Morningflower?"

Stormfur, Whitewing, Oakfur, and Kestrelpaw all got up, looking extremely important and exicted. Their expressions changed to confusion when they rose to what had once been the judges table, which was now reduced to a few cinders.

"Oh.. about that..." I searched the crowd for a moment. "Ah. Mind helping us out Harry?"

Harry Potter rose from his position from somewhere in the eastern seats, and he pulled out a wand and soon a table and four chairs were magically in place. Stormfur gave a small cough, and gestered taking a drink.

"Oh, right sorry." Harry said, and then he waved his wand again and four Cokes fell upon the table. My makeshift judges sat down, and so did Harry.

"Thanks Harry, loved the new book by the way." I said gratefully.

"But, hello, I die!" Harry pointed out angirly, and some of crowd nodded to one another.

"But you come back- I mean," I changed quickly, after seeing the producers face. "Time for Reedwhisker, singing 'here Comes the Sun."

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right   
Little darlin' it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darlin' it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right  
Little darlin' the smiles returning to their faces  
Little darlin' it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Little darlin' I feel the ice is slowly meltin'  
Little darlin' it seems like years since it's been clear  
Here come the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right  
Here come the sun, here comes the sun  
It's all right, it's all right_

There was general applause to his finish: I for one was certainly appaled at how far Reedwhiser had made into this competition. He and his buddy Weasulfur had always been tipped off for the first to leave, and though Weasulfur did, Reedwhisker had suddently had a burst of new popularity. I guess he just had to be redeemed from singing 'I am Beautiful.'

"Black- I mean, Oakfur." I said, the name sounding strange from my tongue.

"Well," Oakfur said, in an abnoxious and dignified voice. "My _professional_ opinion is... that it was,, good." People in the corwd were not taking too well to Oakfur. One or two were asking what made _him_ so professional, when not even his _mother _stuck around to hear him sing.

"Okay okay.. Stormfur." I said, with a slight laugh.

"Good job bud." Stormfur said fairly, sipping his coke and looking thoroughly at home and relaxed.

"Kestrelpaw?"

"w-well.." he stampered shyly. "I think you did pretty great." Reedwhisker grinned at the young medicine cat apprentice, who grinned abck sheepishly.

"And Whitewing." I said, thinking that Whitewing would be a much better judge then Firestar... I mean, at least she'll have a higher IQ.

"That was entertaining and enjoyable." she said with a smile, and I was reminded suddently of Leopardstar. One Leopardstar is one too many though.

I flicked my tail and then Ferncloud and Sorreltail, the usual duet, came out once more.

_Instant Karma's gonna get you,  
Gonna knock you right on the head,  
You better get yourself together,  
Pretty soon you're gonna be dead,   
What in the world you thinking of,  
Laughing in the face of love,  
What on earth you tryin' to do,  
It's up to you, yeah you._

Instant Karma's gonna get you,  
Gonna look you right in the face,  
Better get yourself together darlin',  
Join the human race,  
How in the world you gonna see,  
Laughin' at fools like me,  
Who on earth d'you think you are,  
A super star,   
Well, right you are.

Well we all shine on,  
Like the moon and the stars and the sun,  
Well we all shine on,  
Ev'ryone come on.

Instant Karma's gonna get you,  
Gonna knock you off your feet,  
Better recognize your brothers,  
Ev'ryone you meet,  
Why in the world are we here,  
Surely not to live in pain and fear,  
Why on earth are you there,  
When you're ev'rywhere,  
Come and get your share.

Well we all shine on,  
Like the moon and the stars and the sun,  
Yeah we all shine on,  
Come on and on and on on on,  
Yeah yeah, alright, uh huh, ah-.

Well we all shine on,  
Like the moon and the stars and the sun,  
Yeah we all shine on,  
On and on and on on and on.

Well we all shine on,  
Like the moon and the stars and the sun.  
Well we all shine on,  
Like the moon and the stars and the sun.  
Well we all shine on,  
Like the moon and the stars and the sun.  
Yeah we all shine on,  
Like the moon and the stars and the sun. 

There was the usual applause for them mostly from their mates, Brakenfur and Dustpelt, but I myself was thinking that the duo were losing their touch and that there were definatly not the greatest bit of talent of all the contestants.

"Oakfur." I said, wondering what other annoying I-am-better-then-all-of-you remarks the tom could come up with.

He heaved a knowing sigh. "it was good but," (another knowing sigh). "When you've worked as long as _I _have in the musice busines.. well," he now gave a small chuckle. "You just_ know_ there is better out there."

More angry outbursts.

"What do you know about the music buisness?"

"You been working for what, five minutes?"

"I like Blackstar better then this clown!"

"Anyone got anymore matches?"

"Okaaaaay.." I said, the last remark keeping me going again ."Lets just.. talk to.. Stormfur. "

"Well, from someone who actually _does_ know something about the music buisnes, and actually _watches _the show," he threw a dirty look at Oakfur. "I'd say it was good, but definatly not your best. But no sweat, the Beatles aren't for everyone."

"Kestrelpaw?"

"you were both excellent." he said, then obviously grew nervous again and ducked to drink some coke.

"And Whitewing, how about you?" I asked, and had to smile at the young she-cat, who was handing out slices of blueberry pie to all the other judges around her. Oakfur said 'no thanks, I'm allergic to blueberries." Stormfur grinned mischeviously and whispered something to Whitewing who nodded with a grin and passed a package of blueberries over to him.

I wonder what he's up too.

"Last but not least tonight, seeing as Leafpool's not here, I give you Sandstorm."

_Imagine there's no Heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us   
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today _

Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people   
Living life in peace

You may say that I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one

Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man   
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world

You may say that I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one

She finished to tremulous applause and several people stood up. Stormfur took this opportunity to squeeze a blueberry over Oakfur's glass. I gave him a small smile, and he quickly ducked to his own seat as Oakfur turned away from the stands and sat back down, taking a long sip from his soda. Stormfur and Whitewing high-fived.

So the episode ended with Oakfur being rushed over to Kestrelpaw, the only medicine cat still in the arena, and everyone fleeing away because Oakfur was now covered in ugly hives and no ne wanted to get too close to him (even Kestrelpaw ran away.)

(StarClan TV Lounge)

"Alright kittens, time to leave."

I lunged for the remote and switched to channel five, eager to see the end of StarClan Idol. But I was just in time to see Sootfur and others running away from what looked Oakfur covered in hives, who was sitting in Blackstar's chair. And then Harry Potter was hoping onto a broomstick with Reedwhisker on the back, cackling evily.

Clearly I had missed something.

The credits came on, and I quickly made sure no one was looking before flipping back to Rainbowtail's Circus.

Something's are addicted.

**Hope ya liked this chapter, cause for some reason people that the last one sucked. that was kinda why it took me so long to update. im going to the beach in two days so i wont be able to update till at least next wednesday cause i wont have a computer (if i die, i'll ask a sister to complete this story for me). check out the C2, and if you wanna submit something PM me. I know this was shorter then usual, but all chapters are going to get shorter, and soon weeks will only be one part each. **

**results next! so be sure to vote for your favorites! this story has been up for a year, and its the longest i've ever written, so !!!!!!!!**

**and thanks to ****Invader Kyra **** for the 300th review. I got awesome plans for the next theme week. **

**review.**

**mistystream sootfur's loyalty**


	23. Week Six Part Three: Frieda

**Week Six: Part Three: Frieda and The Backstage Prison**

**Its been a month.. or two months... or two years... I'm not really sure. My computer was at the computer fixing store, my sister was always doing her senior project, I always had cross country practice or reports and essays to do, and I was only on the computer about twice since August.**

**School's really taking hold of me. **

**You may wonder why this chapter is called Frieda. Hmmm...**

**Disclaimer: Dont own nothing.**

(starclan Idol BorED Meeting)

"... and this is why the bule trim to the stage will help to ..."

I sat with my head leaning dumbly to the left, my eyes gazing at nothing. The- someone- I've lost track of who- was talking about designs. Or food. Or puplicity. Or cheese. I have no idea at the moment. All I do know is that this bored meeting, and I mean bored as in 'really really tiring and not fun', has been going on for the past three and a half hours. Not to mention that Spottedleaf made me play her version of Wheel of Fortune to find out who was getting voted off. The game started at two AM and didnt end until about five. If that cat wasn't already dead...

I tried to catch the producer's eye, but he had been asleep for the last three hours and twenty nine minutes. No one in the room really seemed to be paying attention to anything, and I still had no idea who it was that was talking... I wonder if you can die of bordum.. if you could, I definatley would.

A haze of purple smoke filled the room. Purple. haha. That rymes with... Murple. And.. Furple.. Haha. Furple. I was so amused at furple that it did not accur to me at all as to why the purple (furple-Ha!) smoke was in the room...

And the next thing I knew... I was opening my eyes to an alarming discovery.

I was tied up in a dark, enclosed space.

Hawkfrost had struck again!

(Hawkfrost is back!!!! I hope you missed him as much as I did!!!!!)

(Hawkies's POV)

"Muahahahahahahahahahaha.. cough cough.. ha.. da.. ha..."

Okay, so I wasn't that good at laughing evily. But I was excellent at being evil!

I had just captured the entire staff of StarClan Idol. What a genius I am! What an abosolute genius! Now, the only question was what to do with them.

Huh.

I hadn't thought about that part. Kidnapping the staff had seemed like such a brilliant plan, but what was I going to do with them. Feed them to squrriels?

Suddently.. a brilliant... a supernatural... plan came to me.

The staff would be let go...

Except for Sootfur.

(StarClan Idol Stage)( POV Stormfur)

(That song from StarWars that they play at the evil parts... You know.. dun dun dun dun da dun dun da dun.. ect)

"Warriors! Apprentices! Queens! Elders! Kits! Cats of all Clans, it is time that I finally rejoin you!" Hawkfrost cried out evily.

I gazed at him in shock. How had he returned? I thought that we'd seen the last of him after the 'disco night' fiasco. But apparently not. I wondered what he wanted. More importantly though, where was Sootfur. Instead of the dark colored tom, Hawkfrost was accompanied by the most perculiar creature ever. It looked like a squirrel.. yet I had never seen anything less like a squirrel, having hunted countless number of them myself. This squirrel was huge. It was at least hafl the size of Hawkfrost, who was considered a larger cat. Littlecloud, the ShadowClan medicine cat was the same size, if not smaller, then the creature. What on earth was this over large rodent doing here.

"Sootfur will never let you get away with this, you worthless piece of foxdung!" I spat angerly. I don't know what made me say it. But it just killed me to see everyone else in the theater staring up at Hawkfrost and his strange companion with expressions of utmost terror. Someone had to stand up to him! I had spent time with Hawkfrost. We were warriors together in RiverClan for a time. I knew that his one power was in fear. If you were afraid of him, you might as well just expose your throat to a badger.

But I was not so easily seduced.

I saw Hawkfrost's eyes flicker briefly as he saw that it was me who had controdicted him. I knew that I was perhaps the one cat, other than Brambleclaw and some select ThunderClan warriors, that could scare Hawkfrost. He had managed to get rid of me in RiverClan because he knew I was the one threat standing between him and the deputy position.

I stared right into the cold, ice blue eyes, willing myself not to shiver. Sometimes I'll hear people saying this gaze can actually scroch into your fur, put I know better than that.

"I'm glad you brought up Sootfur." Hawkfrost said, and to my horror he and the strange creature beside him exchange excited grins.

"And why's that?" called a cat from the side. One of the contestants. It was Brambleclaw.

I saw it this time. Hawkfrost definatley recoiled at the voice of his half brother.

"Because I have kidnapped Sootfur!" Hawkfrost said, regaining his composure, his blue eyes two pieces of ice once more.

The entire theater went silent again.

But I had stood up.

"You're a liar!" I roared up at him, my dark gray pelt bristled, my claws unsheathing. I wanted nothing more than to sink my teeth into this cats fur and rip him into pieces.

Now, it was the squirrel like creature that replied.

"Why to you speak so boldly?"

I was shocked to hear the voice's high pitch. Was this creature a female? It sure didn't smell like one. It smelled like a ususal squirrel, but... something different was there. Something evil.

Hawkfrost silenced her (her?) with a flcik of his tail and a stern look. The squirrel ruffled her tail and glared.

"Let me introduce you to my litte friend." He gesture to the squirrel. "Meet, Frieda."

Frieda? _Frieda?_ Thats what they named this thing? I had no idea was a 'frieda' was, but it didn't describe the squirrel at all. If I could name her I would have gone with... 'Fuzzyface.' or something of that nature. Perhaps 'frieda' meant 'fuzzy' wherever she cam from.

"Frieda comes from a large family of creatures similar to her." Hawkfrost went on. I shuddered at the thought of there being more than one of these peculiar squirrels. "Though don't mistake her for a squirrel. Frieda and her family have been known to hunt on dogs, foxes, and small twolegs."

I was not the one to shudder now; I was perhaps the only one not to. I saw a queen from RiverClan march up to the exit with three small kits behind her, only to cry out in terror as a pair of huge squirrels blocked the exits. We were being locked in!

I rose to my feet and stalked up to Hawkfrost. He blinked in surprise but then tensed his muscles, ready to spring. I hear one or two of the cats from behind yell for me to come back. But I dont.

"You are a liar and a traitor, Hawkfrost." I said cooly. "And its time that you left."

I did not wait for Hawkfrost to finish his evil laughter. It was not nessesary to. I leapt at him. barreling the huge tom off balance. Dark ginger fur flashed before my eyes. I was reminded of Tigerstar. I was amongst one of the few cats alive who could remember what it was like in Tigerstar's reing of terror. Hawkfrost could bring all of this back. As I thought of Tigerstar I thought of Stonefur, my mentor, and of countless other warriors who's death's were caused by the murderous tom. I felt the anger that I had pushed aside for seasons bubble up freshly inside me, as I began to take it all out on the attacker before me.

I did not get far, unfortunatley.

Frieda the squirrel was large enough to scoop me into her paws like the pet of some Twoleg. I hissed and spat and clawed at her furry gray body but she gave no sign of feeling the blows. With a glance at Hawkfrost, who nodded, she tossed me roughly agaisnt the stage and I knew no more.

When I came to, I was in a dark room, with a funny blue light, Everything in the room was blue. Everything. Even the dark gray fur on my back was blue... and in my reflection. Clearly a mirror was in the room, for another bluish cat sat infront of me.

I blinked.

It was not my reflection. It was another cat!

I gasped in alarm for a few moments and thought of Hawkfrost and Frieda and other foul things, until the form turned into one that I remembered, and that I looked upon with relief.

"Sootfur!" I moaned happily.

Sootfur grinned at me. "Thank you for joining me in the bluish prison." He looked about the room in dislike. "I know I've been in this room before, which makes me think that we're somewhere back stage."

This thought pleased me, for I feared that I had been knocked out for hours and taken many miles away, I guess Frieda, or one of the other giant squirrels had taken me here.

"But thats strange." I said suddently. Sootfur pricked his ears. "How could he know about this room? I thought only staff were allowed backstage?"

"Now thats something to consider!" Sootfur exclaimed. "The only people allowed back here _are_ the staff. I know because the whole staff was complaining about having to give a tour to the new host candidates." He shrank suddently. "You don't think someone on the staff is in league with him?"

For this question, I had no answer.

Quickly, I went over the event leading up to my capture with Sootfur. He listened intently, and gasped when he heard about Frieda. When I came to the part about being trapped in the theater, he let out a cry.

"Those poor cats." He said warrily, looking longinly at the bolted door. "They cam here to see a show and now there in Hawkfrost's clutches."

"Or Frieda's." I said with a shudder.

He looked at me in horror. "We have to find a way out of here Stormfur; and tonight. Because if we wait no one will be here until next week, that is if Hawkfrost's allows people to leave."

I glanced at my watch. "There's still 28 minutes left of the show." I said. "When's the next commericial break?"

Sootfur thought for a moment. "I think we're at one now. I could dimmly hear some of Hawkfrost's speech, and now I don't hear anything, which makes me think there's a commericial."

"What do you think he's going to do?" I asked. "Is he going to vote of all the ThunderClan cats? Or is he going to declare himself StarClan Idol?"

"I don't think he'll take the position for himself." Sootfur said. "He wanted that earlier, but I think he's gone over it." I considered that. At first, Hawkfrost seemed to only be after the position of 'StarClan Idol.' But now, I think he wanted something more sinister; He wanted to be the one in control. He wanted to be the host of all.

The host.

It all came to me so suddently that I was amazed and dazzled for a moment. Sootfur looked at me in excitement. I could dimly hear the sound of a megaphone, far off and distant. The commerical break must have ended.

"That one host candidate..." I said slowly.

"The one covered in mud! Who said he was from the tribe!"

"I knew there was something wrong with him." I said, shaking my head in my own stupididy. "I was part of the Tribe. I should have been able to see he was a fake from the start!"

"So... what does this mean?" Sootfur asked me.

I sighed and looked him in the eye. "It means that Hawkfrost is the new host of StarClan Idol."

**Dun dun DUN!!!! I hope you liked this.. because it took me forevvvvvvveeerrr to write. I wanted to study fro my algebra test, but i told myself that I couldn't until I uploaded this chapter. So when I fail Algebra.. let it rest on your shoulders. I hope you are satisfied!!! I tried to make a cliffie and add the drama!**

**Any hoot.**

**26 minutes remain in this episode. The final 26 minutes will tell many things. Will Sootfur and Stormfur ever escape? Will Frieda and her family eat them? Will Hawkfrost become the permanent host? Will all the ThunderClan contestants be dismissed? **

**Vote to find out what happens, and what doesnt.**

**I will get this next chapter up by Novemeber 10. I am trying to get back on a two to three week update system.**

**Review.**

**Misty**


	24. Week Six: Part Four: Mission Impossible

Week Six Part Four: Mission Impossible: Results

**When I say 'Novemeber tenth' I really mean 'Thanksgiving Break.'.. sorry about that. **

**A certain reviewer happened to make some less than favorable comments about StarClan Idol. (dont freak.. it wasn't flames rising!). If you would like to read them.. just hit the review count.. they'll pop out at you pretty quick. Anyway.. this certain reviewer seemed to think that I was not very sure of what I was doing. They said that song lyrcis are illegal in stories except for songfics. I find that very hard to believe.. because half the stories I heard have music in them. They also seemed annoyed by the fact that I write sometimes long author's notes. If that annoys anyone, I'm sorry.. its just what I do. And the italicising of the song lyrics.. thats just how I do them. Sorry if it bothers you.**

**Is this story really just a piece of immature crap? Please let me know if I'm crazy or not!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or American Idol or any of the songs.**

(Imagine the Mission Impossible theme playing here)(Stormie's POV)

I jumped onto Sootfur's back and made yet another flying leap at the air vent above me. My paw grazed the latch and my breath caught in my throat- finally! I sunk triumphantly back to earth as the latch came flying down, hitting the unsuspecting Sootfur in the head.

"ow! Would you watch Stormfur?"

I grinned mischievously at my friend. He glared at me reproachfully, then made a lithe and respectable leap into the air. His Front paws and chest slid easily into the vent. He climbed a bit and then his forepaws and tail disappeared., leaving me alone in the room.

I was about to follow him when I heard a terrifying sound. Pawsteps. Someone or something- something huge- was coming towards the door.

Sootfur looked at me in fear.

"Jump, hurry!" He yelled, but it was too late. Even as I sprung into the air, the door flew open and one of Frieda's frightening cousins, Moris, lumbered into the room. "Come on!" Sootfur yelled to me.

A single front paw managed to grop for the inside of the vent. I clung on desperately. If felt something close around my paw, and thought that Sootfur must be trying to pull me up.

"Oh no you dont!" laughed Moris, and he grabbed my forelegs and began to pull visiously. I let out a terrible cry and pushed forward with all my might. I unsheathed my claws and grazed them into Moris, hearing the squirrel cry out in shock. As he let go of my paws and surged forward and landed in the tunnel.

Not a moment too soon. A large, furry gray paw swept in to the tunnel. Sootfur was on one side of the latch, and I on the other. We both shrank away and waited for Moris to give up the search. Thank StarClan he was too big to fit through the latch.

At last the furry paw sank back down, and we heard Moris grumble and dart out the door. I soared over the latch and carefully closed it with my paw; I did not want anything to come back through there.

"Come on.." Sootfur said shakily. "We dont want that thing coming back."

I nodded and we scampered down the tunnel. Disptite the darkness, I could tell that Sootfur was afraid. Hi scent was rank with fear. As was my own, actually.

"Do you hear that?" I asked at length. Sootfur and I stopped and listned. Far off.. we could hear something speaking.

My first thought was that Moris had somehow found a way to reach into the tunnel and that he was coming after us. But then, I realized that it was Hawkfrost speaking, though I couldn't make out the words.

"We must be above the stage." I whispered.

"Let's find a latch to look through." Sootfur suggested. I nodded and we both crept along until we could find a latch at an appropriate spot to listen and see throguh.

When we found the proper one, I jumped on the other side of it and we both stuck our faces close to the latch, listening and watching.

Hawkfrost was in the center stage, fiddling with a paper. It must be a commercial break.

_If only we can get this latch off._ I thought. _Then we can hear better._

A sudden idea accured to me.

"Sootfur..." I said sharply. "i've got a plan... All we need is for Hawkfrost to stand directly below us..."

"""

(Brambleclaw's POV)

The only thing racing through my mind was a way to get everyone out safely.

I could not openly attack Hawkfrost. Stormfur's capture had made me all too certain that this was a bad idea. I myself was about to leap to the Tribe cat's defense when Hawkfrost and the squirrel overpowered him. The only reasonable way to get these squirrels to back off would be if we all attacked together. But how could we get the message across without Hawkfrost or anything else seeing us?

Beside be, Squirrelflight let out a hiss. Obnoxious cats would have said she was just being impatient, but I knew her better. Squirrelflight was anxious for a plan to be started to overthrow our capturs. No, don't get me wrong, Squirrelflight was not scared. Squirrelflight rarely got scared. And if she did, she never let on what she was feeling. As long as we were doing something, fighting off badgers, or battling ShadowClan, she never gave fear a second thought. But waiting, without a plan, while enemies sat unchallenged infront of us scared her. She needed to know that something was being done to stop what was going on. She needed to know that all was not lost.

She needed hope. I guess thats what we all needed to tell the truth.

As soon as this thought crossed my mind, several thing happened at once..

The figure of a starry cat appeared on the stage.

A starry cat that looked achingly farmiliar.

Then, at the same time, a ginger blur crashed from the judges stand and collided with Hawkfrost.

Then, a loud crash was heard overhead, and a mass of dark gray fur came tumbling down...

(StarClan TV Lounge)

Everything was in complete uproar.

Spottedleaf had, of course, flipped StarClan Idol on. And what all of StarClan had discovered was that Hawkfrost had struck again and had taken over SCI with the help of his eveil squirrel henchmen. This much they knew.

The trouble was deciding on what to do about it.

Deadfoot was up for doing nothing, saying that it would make great TV to watch what happened next.

Spottedleaf was ready for the entire StarClan Armada to be mustered and attack.

Tallstar wanted to hold a council with the elders. (the council would probably take years because no one knew which cats were considered 'elders').

But finally, one cat got sick of just sitting around and decided to act. Quickly, she vanished through the Tv lounge and, unnoticed, disappeared into the mortal world.

(Moris's POV)

Moris knew he was in deeeeep trouble when he saw the cat's dark gray tail vanish into the safety of the ventilator system. He tried unsuccesfully to reach his paw in. but he found nothing, and the bounding above told him that two prisons were already far away. Hawkfrost was going to **kill** him.

He quickly tried to think of some way to the stop the cats from abolishing Hawkfrost's plan. He searched the room for anything htat he could use to aid himself.

Then suddently, the answer came to him.

He was too big to follow the cats up the latch.

But his newphew Curtis was not.

He scampered quickly from the room, leaving the ominous blue light trailing up the still open latch.

(Firestar's POV (Oh boy))

Okay.. something was totally wrong.

First of all, he had woken up from the board meeting (he prefered to call it 'nap time') to find himself very confused in a storage closet. Then, he was taken outside to the StarClan Idol stage, put inhis judges seat, and the told that his deputy's half brother was taking over the world with the help of his magically enlarged rodent friends.

Not even Firestar's dreams were this unbelieveable.

For some strange reason, people seemed to be under the impression that Firestar was a bit.. crazy. Sandstorm had told him that he was not crazy, just 'very special' but he wasn't so sure this was a good thing either. _You start sining 'I Wanna be a Rocket' one time and suddently people don't look at you the same!_ he thought to himself.

But Firestar was not a coward.

And nothing made him angrier than hostage situations with evil RiverClan cats and over sized pieces of fresh kill (cause they happen all the time!).

His eyes narrowed into a challenge as he leaped from the judges table, shocked to see a farmiliar StarClan cat appear infront of Hawkfrost seconds before he did.

It was Bluestar.

(Sootfur's POV)

We waited in silence for Hawkfrost to stand in the right position. Was it just my tail twithcing, or did I hear something coming down the tunnel behind me? I told myself I was just being paranoid and focussed on the task ahead. Never the less, I couldn't help but feel that me and Stormfur were not alone and that something was about to go wrong.

The fur on my back began to bristle, and I heard something that I could no longer ignore; footsteps behind me. Stormfur looked up in horror. I jumped over the latch to stand behind him and we both faced the darkness, waiting for whatvere was coming at us and preparing to attack. Every few moments, I gave a furtive look at the stage below. Hawkfrost was only a couple of feet away.

Then, a squirrel appeared infront of us. It was smaller than Frieda and Moris, but still much larger than any time of fresh kill. As it leapt at us, I looked at the stage and saw that Hawkfrost was directly below us. I opened up the latch and soon we were all falling to the oblivion below.

Stormfur and I landed on top of the squirrel, who landed on top of Hawkfrost. A split second later, a flame colored blur that I recognized as Firestar was on top of Hawkfrost. I gasped in horror as the squirrel and Hawkfrost recovered and together began to attack Firestar.

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight let out yells of defiance and began to charge over. In the corner of my eye, I spotted Moris and Frieda running over. I gave a ferosious battle cry and signaled to Stormfur. We charged at the attackers. Other warriors and contestants were coming to our aid. Crowfeather and Whitewing were slashing at Moris, while the producer and Blackstar were ripping at a squirrel even bigger than Frieda. Stormfur and I were battling the terrible she-squirrel, and she was an experienced fighter.

Then, the oddest oddity of the night accured.

Spottedleaf appeared beside Bluestar. She let out a yell that sounded something like 'Muster the Armada!' and then charged at a flow of enemies. Bluestar went with her, and soon more and more StarClan warriors appeared. Was that Deadfoot, wathcing with popcorn?

The squirrels did not like the StarClan warriors. Ever since Bluestar's appearance they were uneasy. But now, after the arrival of dozens of the heavenly warriors, they were downright terrified. Combined with the battle with the Clan cats, the squirrels did not seem to want to stay. All watchers of StarClan Idol came together and drove the enemies away until they were scampering out the doors.

When they left a great cheer spread out. I joined in and ran over to the producer, who exclaimed 'Sootfur!' and lashed his tail agasint my side. The StarClan cats disppeared, and all got quiet.

Where was Hawkfrost?

I just saw the tip of his dark tabby tail disappear out the door before he was gone.

There was a deep silence.

I walked up the mircrophone on the stage and timidly tested to see if it was working. It was.

"Well folks.. sorry for the unfortunate mishap." I said. Everyone stared at me breathlessly. "Uhhmm, StarClan has spoken., and.. Sorreltail and Ferncloud have been chosen to leave."

There was more silence before everything starting getting back to normal. People applauded the two she-cats, who stepped timidly onto the stage. Daniel Powder's song began to play as usual and I gave each she-cat a farewell nodd.

Hawkfrost had struck again, and who knew when he would do it again?

But StarClan Idol would go on, and we would be ready for him when he dared to come back.

**So here it ends. Hope enjoyed this enstallment. **

**I would like to know if the following is true:**

'things i found wrong with this chapter and/or story:

1) authors notes dont work as chapters  
2) every single word is bolded and/or italicised  
3) wrong section, period.  
4) read number 3 40 times.

seeya, please keep those points in mind, and just so you know, this is constructive criticism, not a flame.'

**this was posted as a review. Im not in offense to who ever wrote it but.. i would just like to know if the above has been bothering everyone. If you have a problem with my story, don't read it. I take cristsim, but the above just isn't plain true! Or is it... I have no idea. Please let me know if this story really is as dumb as some think or if I am just losing my mind.**

**In response to the lack of updating... my Algebra grade had to be dealt with... but shouldn't be a problem now.**

**-Your Confused and Conflicted Mistystream**


	25. Bonus Chapter: Behind the Scenes

Bonus Chapter: Behind the Scenes

**AN: The overwelming response to last chapter has convinced me that I'm not crazy, simply paranoid. I guess Ill just have to live with my paranoia. In thanks to all that reviewed, I am submitted this bonus chapter. Thank you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: American Idol, Warriors, and any and all song lyrics/titles belong solely to their creaters, not me.**

(Brambleclaw's POV)

Sootfur ended the show in a 'whatever' manner, as if he wasn't just kidnapped and giant squirrels hadn't nearly taken over. If one turned on StarClan Idol for the last two minutes of the show, you may have even not realized what had happened. I see him now, chatting with the producer and licking the wound on his shoulder. This action reminds me of the battle and my heart lurches as I look around for a glimpse of Squirrelflight.

I see her now, chatting with Ferncloud and Sorreltail. I relax and make my way over to them, stumbling slightly over a mike wire.

"Hey Ferncloud- Sorreltail." I greeted. "I'm really sorry you got voted off."

"Well I'm not!" Sorreltail exclaimed. "I've had enough of this show! One of these days Hawkfrost will kill us all, mark my words!"

"You can't honestly mean that!" I cried. "How could you be ahppy to leave?"

"But Brambleclaw- a lot of cats are happy to leave." Sqiurrelflight informed me. "Leafpool and Mothwing both dropped out."

I gaped at her. When had the brave warrior cats become so terrified of giant squirrels that they would drop out? This was just what Hawkfrost wanted! "Why?" I protested. "If everyone drops out, there won't be another StarClan Idol- iwe can't let Hawkfrost win! This is what he wants!"

"There might not be a choice." Sootfur said, joining the group. "The producers have set an official appeal: If anything goes wrong in the next week.." he gulped.

"What?" I said quietly, taking in Sootfur's strained, stressed appearence.

Sootfur closed his eyes.

"If anything goes wrong- StarClan Idol is going to be cancelled."

""

Its an odd thing to think of- the end. The end of a day is when I close my eyes and curl up inside the warriors den, Squirrelflight at my side. The end of But the end of StarClan Idol, I haven't begun to think of. This one week thats coming up is different than all the rest. I can see it people's eyes. They are not filled with the same anxiety of being voted off. Its something more. Its the fear of being the last contestants to preform on the StarClan Idol stage. Its the fear of what could happen to cause the producers to cancel the show.

It seemed only fitting that the theme was another shout out week. We all need to give our friends and love ones another shout- maybe a last shout out. The band is all sad and acting like they are playing a funeral. Stormfur has volunteered to play guitar, because the majority of the band have quit. I'm going to play the drums for the other contestants. Sootfur is even going to play a little bit of bass. We're all trying to get Blackstar to play tamborine- talk about entertaining.

We try not to mention that it might be the last week. But its hard not to notice some things. Like the four elite warrior guards that lumber around the entrance. Or the security cameras located at all entracnes. Or that Leopardstar brough a flask containing water from the Moonpool and placed it on display at the judges table.

Or the look on Sootfur's face.

Out of all of us, StarClan Iodl means the most to Sootfur. He's worked so hard on this, and for so long. He s willing to try anything to give the auidience a thrill. And he's supposedly getting replaced after this season. Personally, I think if we manage to make it to the end of the season, than these people should just freakin' give Sootfur the rights to the show. Without him, we would probably have gotten cancelled months ago.

But just cause we are getting cancelled, it doesnt mean we aren't getting viewers. Views have increased by hundreds. Sootfur says that all this drama must make good tv, and that maybe some people think that all this Hawkfrost dilema is all fiction and that we're secretly paying him to do it.

That got some people pretty riled up.

I wanted to chose a song that went out to everyone. Most of my friends and family were not in need of a shout out. They were all okay. My beautiful Squirrelflight was by my side, and that was all I needed.

I decided to preform the song 'Welcome' by Bon Jovi. This song really applies to everyone thats ever felt dsipair or ever wanted to give up. It teaches you to find the best in every situation and never stop trying.

Next week will be a hell of a week.

(Tawnypelt's POV)

Shout Out week again.

I put a lot of thought into my song choice. My brother and I searched online together and fell in love with songs by the same artists. I will be singing 'Bells of Freedom' by Bon Jovi. Its a fairly unheard of song, and I'm excited for my chance to preform it. I chose this song because it shows us that when things get tuff, remember all the freedoms we have and take advantage of every one.

I hope it inspires you to do so.

(Crowfeather's POV)

I'm going to be giving a shout out to all of the extremely talented people who sang on StarClan Idol and got voted off. I think that they are all so brave and that they deserve to be remembered as much as I do. I mean, they certainly have more talent than I do. i'm still here purely on some amazingly awesome good looks. You know I'm the prettiest cat here. Forget Brambleclaw. The real hot tom here is me, Crowfeather. So vote for me.

Oh yess. This isn't about me.

I'm singing 'Even the Losers' by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers. For all you losers out there.

Wait, did I just call you all losers?

Oops.

(Squirrelflight's POV)

Hehehehehehehehe.

I'm sorry, I just can't stop laughing!

I just picked my song for the second shout out week, and boyyy is Brambleclaw going to kill me.

haaahahahahaha

I dedcided to sing a song to all of my fellow warrior gals. You guys rock!! We used to sing this song alll the time when we trained in our apprentice days. It started when Dustpelt and Cloudtail would take Brambleclaw and the guys out training. ESPECIALLY when it rained..

hehehehehe.

Lets just say those guys looked gooood when it rained.

Pardon me daddy!

I'm going to be singing "Its Raining Men" by the Weather Girls. I know you girls will be laughing yourselves silly when you hear this, cause I sure am.

hehehhehehehe

(Rainwhisker's POV)

I'm dedicating this song to Leopardstar. You rock girl!

Just kidding.

For shout out week number two I am going to sing a shout out to a very special someone. You know who you are.

Im going to sing 'Bless the Broken Road' by Rascal Flatts. This song means a lot to me because it represents the long road that all of us took over the mountains. I knwo there were many times when I doubted that we would make it back.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy my performance because it teaches us that we all have something to come home to, and that sometimes what you are looking for is right where you left it.

(Mistyfoot's POV)

There's been a lot of battle lately. With all the stuff Hawkfrost has been screwing up, and genuine Clan rivalry, I find it a miracle that we can all get together here for a common purpose: Good music.

I am going to be singing 'We Believe' by Good Charolette. I hope it willl inspire all who have any loved away fighting for a better cause. You are the real StarClan Idols.

**I know this had a kinda rushed ending. But I wrote this whole chapter while I was watching Idol Gives Back, and it inspired me to give you all this chapter. I hope you all aprreciate it. **

**In your review, feel free to mention who you are hoping for in American Idol. My personal favorite is David Cook.**

**I hope you all enjoy the song choices that I chose. I tried my best!**

**They did Beatles week on American Idol- i totally gave them that idea. lol.**

**And also feel free to vote on which special American Idol guest star you want to appear on the ever closer approaching StarClan Idol finale! Any contestant, judge or host is available! (I already have a little scheme going involving Simon)**

**Review**

**-Misty**


	26. Week Seven: Part One: Shout it Out Week

Week Seven: Part One: Shout It Out Week

**Hey everyone. I recieved some excited reviews for the behind the scenes chapter, and some angry ones who thought I was only updated a page and a half chapter after x months of no updates. I'm not that cruel! I've thought of a new updating system. In the commercial breaks of AI and the other TV I watch, I will write. That should amount to around a chapter a week for the nexk month or so. The fourth quarter of school has started, I'm not failing algebra, I'm on the track team,and its finally getting warmer. Gooood stuff.**

**Without further ado, StarClan Idol!**

**Disclaimer: No songs belong to me, but to the writers (see bottom disclaimer). I own neither American Idol, which belongs to FOX, or Warriors, which is property of 'Erin Hunter.'**

(StarClan Idol Stage)

"After last weeks- eccentric happenings," I began, wondering if eccentric was the understatement of the year. "I hope you are all ready for some clean, non life threating StarClan Idol." The audience cheered and the farmiliarity of it soothed me. I glanced around the theater with a grin, with a jolt remembering that if anything went wrong this would be the final broadcast. "But there is still plenty of drama. Your top seven are preforming tonight. This, is StarClan Idol!"

The theme song played and once again I wondered if it was going to be the last time it was played live. But I seemed to be the only on worrying about such things. It was buisness as usal for the judges. Firestar was reading and issue of Rolling Stone that picture him on the cover. Onestar was having an amiable chat with Leopardstar, who kept shooting frantic glances at Rainwhisker at the contestants lounge. Blackstar was starring ahead, his expression unreadable.

"Now, " I continued, as the theme song ended. "This week the theme was once again 'shout out week,' The contestants were asked to picks songs and dedicate them to their friends, family, or others in general. First up, we have Crowfeather, singing 'Even the Losers' by Tom Petty and the HeartBreakers."

Crowfeather walked onto the stage in all his glory, a twinkle in his eyes. The judges wooped for him and he flashed a winning smile.

"Who would you like to Shout it out to?" I asked him.

"This ones for all the former Idol contestants." He said, winking at a WindClan she-cat in the fourth row. It was apparent that he was the fantasy of many a she-cat, by the way they were all sighing dreamily. But there were also many anti-Crowfeather fans, who were holding up signs that said BOO CRAPFEATHERS and EAT CROW.

_Well, it was nearly all summer we sat on your roof  
Yeah, we smoked cigarettes and we stared at the moon  
And Id show you stars you never could see  
Baby, it couldnt have been that easy to forget about me_

Baby, time meant n othing, anything seemed real  
Yeah, you could kiss like fire and you made me feel  
Like every word you said was meant to be  
No, it couldnt have been that easy to forget about me  
  
_Baby, even the losers get lucky sometimes  
Even the lo sers keep a little bit of pride  
They get lucky sometimes_

_Two cars parked on the overpass,  
Rocks hit the water like broken glass  
I should have known right then it was too good to last  
God, its such a drag when youre livin in the past  
_  
_Baby, even the losers get lucky sometimes  
Even the losers keep a little bit of pride  
They get lucky sometimes_

_Baby, even the losers get lucky sometimes  
Even the losers keep a little bit of pride  
Yeah, they get lucky sometimes  
_  
_Baby, even the losers get lucky sometimes  
Even the losers get lucky sometimes_

_Even the losers get lucky sometimes  
Even the losers get lucky sometimes  
Even the losers get lucky sometimes_

The crowd went wild as he finished. The she-cats squealed like no body's buisness and the judges grinned.

Firestar set down his magazine and gazed at Crowfeather like a favorite newphew.

"That's one of my favorite songs of all time, and you nailed it." he declared, smiling at his own lack of stupidity and gesturing at Onestar.

"A little pitchy, but definitely one of your best performances." the WindClan leader announced.

"It was thouroughly entertaining, and I think you have the ability to go all the way." she said with a smile, clapping along with the audience.

"Lets put it this was Crowfeather." Blackstar said. "You took a very good Tom Petty song and changed into your own thing. And I was very impressed."

The crowd went into mews of shock and suprise, but pure delight. Crowfeather grinned crazily, winked at the she-cat again, and left the stage.

"Next up," I went on, regaining the center stage and gazing at the audience. 'We have Tawnypelt, singing Bom Jovi's 'Bells of Freedom."

Tawnypelt walked onto the stage with a simple grin on her face. The audience shouted in glee and she nodded her appreciation at them. She took her place beside me and I whispered her a quick good luck. I glanced around warily, for the show was going by the schedule so far and nothing bad was happening.

"Who would you like to dedicate this performance to?" I asked her.

"This performance is to anyone who needs help appreciating how lucky they are." she said. I nodded at her and left the stage as the music began.

_I have walked all alone on these streets I call home  
Streets of hope, streets of fear  
Through the sidewalk cracks, time disappears  
I was lost on my knees only if hugged the field  
As I chocked back to tears, there's a silent scream no one could hear  
_  
_So far away from everything, you know it's true  
Something inside that makes you do what you got to do  
_  
_Ring the bells, ring them loud  
Let them ring here and now  
Just reach out and ring the bells of freedom  
When your world's crashing down like you've lost every round  
Stand the ground  
And ring the bells of freedom _

_Up the steps of the church, through the fields in the dirt  
In the dark I have seen that the sun still shines for the one who believe _

_So far away, so full of doubt  
You needed proof  
Just close your eyes and hear the sound inside of you  
Taken from  
Ring the bells, ring them loud  
Let them ring here and now  
Just reach out and ring the bells of freedom  
When your world's crashing down like you've lost every round  
Stand the ground  
And ring the bells of freedom  
_

_Ring the bells, ring them loud  
Let'em ring here and now  
Just reach out and ring the bells of freedom  
When your world's crashing down like you've lost every round  
Stand the ground  
And ring the bells of freedom_

Ring the bells, ring them loud  
Let them ring here and now  
Just reach out and ring the bells of freedom 

The crowd, who had been swaying along to the music, let out a shout like a thunderclap as the ShadowClan warrior finished. Hse let her paw holding hte mike fall even with her powerful shoulders and relaxed, giving the judges a smile and letting out a small cry of enjoyment.

"Oh my gosh." Firestar began. Everyone gazed at him intently, expecting some great outburst. "The Jonas Brothers are going on tour!"

And with a simultaneous sigh from the auidence, Firestar broke any hope that he could spend and entrie night fully concentrated.

"Al right Tawny." Onestar began, and the audience cheered as one of the more logicial judges bagn their review. "That was without a doubt your best performance to date. That was hot!"

The crowd cheered its approval. I saw Brambleclaw screaming from the contestant's lounge. Grinning, I began to move back stage. I was going to be playing the bass for my brother's performance . I collected the old Fender, which had belonged to my father, and made my way back onto the stage, where the judges had finished their reviews and were ushering Tawnypelt off the stage with more delighted cheers. The cheeres elevated as they saw me and the bass.

"Next up, we have Rainwhisker, singing 'God Bless the Broken Road."

My brother walked onto the stage, a determined look in his eyes. I nodded at him and then plugged the Fender into toe amp. My brother began.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you.

I finished the last note and gently slid the Fender off my shoulder, placing it on a stand and joining my brother on center stage. He gestured at me and began to clap, and the once again cheering crowd went even crazier for my musical talent. I gve a sheepish grin and patted my brother on the shoulder.

"You sir, have certainly gotten better over the past few weeks." Firestar said, now looking under the seat for his Rolling Stone, which had somehow disappeared.

Onestar gave him a disproving glance. "Firestar put in right bro. You have become a seriously better performer from when you started."

Leopardstar stared intently and my brother and I saw his eyes narrow. She mutter a barely audible "It was very good." Before gulping down some of her Coke, which she choked on.

"Oh I don't know Rainwhisker." Blackstar said. "Sure, you've gotten better than when you started, but so has everyone here." The audience began to boo, right on schedule. "I will be very surprised if you are not in the bottom three this week." The audience gave even more audible shouts and Rainwhisker's eyes narrowed once more.

"Bring it on Blackie." he said cooly. The crowqd began to cheer happily, but I knew only too well the look in my brothers eyes. I ushered him off stage and signaled the next performance.

Sandstorm walked onto the stage, giving Firestar a strained smile. "This song is for you Firestar." she said.

"Please welcome Sandstorm, singing Avril Lavigne's 'When you're Gone"

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cried  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
When you walk away I count the steps you take  
Do you see how much I want you_

When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone ht words I need to hear  
To always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you  
I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do, reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things you do  
When you walk away I count the steps you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too  
when you're gone the words I need to hear  
To always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you  
We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
When youre gone the pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone thewords i need to hear  
Will always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you

The judges all agreed that they like her performance. Firestar said so with an odd, dreamy look on his face and then prompty spilled half his coke on himself and wondered why he felt so cold.

The next performer was Squirrelflight. Her rendition of 'Its Raining Toms' was extremely controversal. Firestar said that if he ever saw his daughter sing it again he would never let her go to another Gathering, and gave Brambleclaw a very peircing stare. Onestar said that it was a very poor song choice and that it was a very bad move for a spot this late in the competition. Leopardstar simply exclaimed, 'kits watch this show!" Blackstar seemed delighted to have a performance he could mock without shame. But he got a lesson when Brambleclaw shot his coke with a rubber band and he ended up with an ice cube lodged in his- never mind.

It wasa Brambleclaw himself who took the stage next, with a very nice acoustic Gibson on his shoulder. He began his performance of 'Welcome' by Bon Jovi.

_Maybe we're all different  
But we're still the same  
We all got the blood of Eden running to our veins  
I know sometimes it's hard for you to see  
You cought between just who you are and who you want to be _  
_  
If you feel alone and lost and need a friend  
Remember every new beginning is some beginning's end _  
_  
Welcome to wherever you are  
This is your life, you made it this far  
Welcome, you got to believe  
That right here right now you're exactly where you're supposed to be  
Welcome to wherever you are _  
_  
When everybody's in and you're left out  
And you feel drowning in a shadow of the dawn  
Everyone's a miracle in their own way  
Just listen to yourself not what other people say _

_When it seems you're lost alone and feeling down  
Remember everybody's different, just take a look around _

_Welcome to wherever you are  
This is your life, you made it this far  
Welcome, you got to believe  
That right here right now you're exactly where you're supposed to be  
Be who you want to be, be who you are  
Everyone's a hero, everyone's a star _

_When you want to give up and your heart's about to break  
Remember that you're perfect, God's make no mistakes _

_Welcome to wherever you are  
This is your life, you made it this far  
Welcome, you got to believe  
That right here right now you're exactly where you're supposed to be  
Welcome to wherever you are  
This is your life, you made it this far  
(I say welcome) Welcome to wherever you are  
This is your life, you made it this far (welcome)  
_He finished the song with a final chord and nodded towards the band, who all applauded him along with the audience. I set down my bass again and stood next to him, congradulating him on his superb job.

Firestar could not seem to form words after having watched Squirrelflight's performance. He was still staring at the spot where she had stood, a cloudy look in his eyes.

"Listen up." Onestar began. "That was the second Bon Jovi performance of the night, and I thought it was brilliant." Brambleclaw shook his head in disbelief and plucked a string of the guitar by accident.

Leopardstar also sent her commends. "You're one of the best rock performers on the show." she declared.

Blackstar didn't seem to find fault with it either, and deemed that it was a very 'true' performance.

"Its time for the last performance of the night." I called into the mike, as Stormfur marched onto the stage with a guitar and Brambleclaw took his seat on the drums. "Please welcome, Mistyfoot!"

Mistyfoot walked onto the stage looking absolutely stunning. Her blue gray fur glemaed silver in the spotlight of the stage and she already recieved loud shouts.

"This song is for everyone who ever went to battle, in hopes that they will return safely every time." she said. Then she picked up the mike and began her rendition of 'We Believe.'

_There's a woman crying out tonight  
Her world has changed  
She asked God why  
Her only son has died  
And now her daughter cries  
She can't sleep at night  
Downtown another day for all the suits and ties  
Another war to fight  
There's no regard for life  
How do they sleep at night  
How can we make things right  
Just wanna make this right  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe in this love  
We are all the same  
Human in all our ways and all our pain  
So let it be  
There's a love that could fall down like rain  
Let us see  
Let forgiveness wash away the pain  
What we need  
And no one really knows what they are searching for  
We believe  
This world is crying for so much more  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe in this love  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe in this love  
So this world is too much for you to take  
Just lay it down and follow me  
I'll be everything you need  
In every way  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe in this love  
In this love  
We believe  
In this love  
We believe  
In this love  
We believe  
In this love  
_Firestar finally seemed able to find words.

"I'm speachless." he said. "I can't find words to describe it."

Talk about ironic.

"Mistyfoot, you brought home the perfect ending to tonight! That was absolutely flawless!" Onestar wooped, clapping with a large smile on his face.

Leopardstar grinned lovingly at her RiverClan deputy. "Mistyfoot, I've always been a fan, and tonight I know why. You take advantage of every opprutunity and you make the best of it, and I think you are brilliant."

"Mistyfoot." Blackstar said. "I think you may be the one to win this entire competition.

His words were met by excited cheers of the audience and a gasp of surprise from a stunned Mistyfoot. I went to stand beside and muttered a quiet good job which she awknowledged with a shake of her head, as speachless as Firestar.

"That's all for tonight." I said clearly. "Be sure to tune in for the results. Which one of these contestants will be leaving us? Find out next time on StarClan Idol."

I grinned as the credits began to roll. Everything had gone smoothly. There was going to be a new episode. Things were not all over.

**I finished this after American Idol tonight. It was the shocked of the year for me to discover that Michael Johns was eliminated. Michael Johns! When wannabes like Kristy and Syesha (s/p) are still in, the greatly talent Aussie gets kicked out? It has 'conspiracy' written all over it. Did he get dropped like Daughtry did, for refusing to sign with AI records? Was it because he's from Austrailia? I am very mad and all I can say is that David Cook had better not get out or I will be verrryyy angry.**

**This concludes the author's rant.**

**Please vote on who you want elimnated. I know that I included 'We Believe' before but I just really love the song.**

**Song Credits: Just look at the chapter. I'm too tired to list them all. Bon Jovi, Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers, Avril Lavigne, The Weather Girls, Good Charlotte, Rascal Flatts. I think thats it.**

**Vote and Inspire.**

**Misty**


	27. Week Seven: Part Two: Eliminations

**Week Seven: Part Two: Shout it Out! Results**

**Hey everyone! If you didnt notice, last chapter was my longest chapter to date! Over double what the first chapters were! As I've mentioned in a couple of reviews, I think that I have realized what inspired the comments that invented my 'conspiracy theory'. I was barely thirteen when I started this story. Now I'm a couple months shy of fifteen and I think Im correct in saying that my writing has improved. So thats that.**

**This is the last week of double cat eliminations. There will only be five performers left, so thats ten, maybe eleven chapters remained. But I am safely saying that this story will be wrapped up by ****July 31, 2008.**

**My spirits are rising for several reasons. I got an 82 out of 80 on my Algebra test, track is over, and school ends in 9 days. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

(In the world of StarClan...)(Spottedleaf)

I banged my head agaisnt a nearby tree in aggrivation. How long was it going to take? This Clan meeting had begun ages ago and Idol was on in (a quick glance at her watch), 17 minutes. If Bluestar kept me from watching Sootiefur host the results show, the nearest cat was going to pay. This thought made my eyes narrow as I imagined what I would do if the dreaded event accured. A cat nearby look throughly frightened and backed away.

I smirked.

"Oh lets wrap this up!" whined a RiverClan alumni.

Bluestar glared at the cat. "Silence! All who oppose will be sent to the Place of No Stars!"

This threat sent shivers of distress through the Clan, who all quieted at once. But the continued use of this threat was pushing me to my breakin point, and I could not resist shouting 'What is this stupid Place of No Stars that you so frequently refer too?!"

There was a pregnant pause.

Bluestar and the other meeting officals exchanged glances. "Well, its a ... place..." Bluestar began.

"With..." Whitestorm studdered.

"No stars!" Lionheart supplied. The Clan seemed to except this answer, but I didn't.

"How do we know it has no stars?" I called.

Bluestar's left eye began to twitch. "Meeting Concluded!" she hissed.

I let out a purr of satisfaction.

(StarClan Idol Stage! Woahhhh)(Sootfur)

I began to pace hesitantly around the stage, watching and waiting. It was in solitude that I completed this task, for the entire theater was vacant, only the faintest gleam of the cresent moon sneaking through the canopy of trees that enveloped the theater. My pacing continued, and I was quite nervous about the show to come. Just like last week, the producers were threatening to cancel the show if anything, and I mean anything, went wrong.

I wondered how loosely 'anything' could be defined.

For Instance, Scenario One: A light bulb in the ceiling goes out. Do we get cancelled. One of the lights above me begins to flicker and I wonder if I should seek out a newspaper and search for a new job.

Scenario Two: Hawkfrost comes and blows up the whole theater. Okay, so I can understand the show getting cancelled then, if theres anyone left to cancell the show.

Where do I come up with this stuff? I've got to stop eating rabbit before I sleep.

As all of these thoughts surround me, more and more people begin to fill the theater. I take this as my que to leave and I exit secretly the the back stage, where many of the contestants are currently sitting.

"Hey Sootfur!" Mistyfoot greets, running out at once and giving me a flick across the ears with her silvery gray tail. I pur at her in amusement.

"how are you guys doing?" I ask them all, seeing that they all look generally relaxexd, though some are looking around aprehensiviely. I meet the eyes of the pair I know to be leaving tonight (Lionheart told me last night). I shake my head to clear it.

We all sit and have an amiable chat for nearly forty minutes, and to me it seemed more like a Gathering than a game show. But then I hear the five minute warning bell sound and suddently the mood changes. The contestants are no longer looking at me like a friend, but as the one who is going to be soon be splitting their group up once more.

I mutter a hasty goodbye and enter back onto the stage, where the crowd goes crazy at the sight of me. I give them all a half smile.

"Seven people preformed last night. After your votes, we now have the top five singers around the lake. But who will be leaving? This is StarClan Idol.:"

The crowd goes wild and I can't help but grin. All of these people coming together in one place, all of whom are screaming at the top of their lungs, just really makes me feel- like I'm on top of the world.

The theme song ends and I introduce myself and the judges.

"Last night, the contestants preformed songs that they shouted out to another person or persons." I began. "Here is your recap." The screen showed Mistyfoot belting into her mike, Brambleclaw smiling from behind the drums, Stormfur proudly displaying his guitar, and other highlights. When it ended the audience cheered their approval and awaited for me to bring them the results.

"Lets start off the night with.." a dramatic pause. "Crowfeather."

The audience cheers and we get a glimce of Crowfeather being patted on the back by the other contestants on the behind the scenes screen. Seconds later Crowfeather appears and the crowd goes wild. I wait for the applause to die down and continue.

"Crowfeather, you sang "Even the Losers' by Tom Petty. Firestar thought you nailed it. Onestar thought it was one of your best performances. Leopardstar agreed. Blackstar said you impressed him with the arrangement." The auidience cheered at hearing his praise and I let out a small smile. "What was your stratogey going into last night?"

Crowfeather shifted his paws before replying. "I just wanting to give a performance that I could look back on without flinching."

I nodded. "StarClan chose who they thought were the best for the top five." Another dramatic pause. "And you made it through. Congradulations."

The audience cheers and Crowfeather grins at me before walking over to the sofas.

"Four places remain in the top five. Can I have... Tawnypelt." The audience cheers again as the ShadowClan she-cat slinks onto the stage. "Tawypelt you sang Bon Jovi. All the judges loved the performance." I give her a little side glance. "Join Crowfeather on the sofas- you are safe."

She pats me on the back and waves at the audience before sitting next to Crowfeather, who gives her a high five.

"Next out- I want Mistyfoot and Squirrelflight." The two she-cats take the stage to many cheers from the toms. Firestar's eyes glint as he sees them cat calling for his daughter, I can bet that Brambleclaw is the same way.

"Mistyfoot, you sang 'We Believe' by Good Charlote." The crowd goes mad at the rememebrance of her awesome performance. "All the judges thought you were stunning."

I turn to Squirrelflight. "You sang 'Its Raining Men'..." I pause. "The judges were not pleased with your song choice and thought it was a bad move this far in the competetion. Do you regret singing that song?"

Squirrelflight doesn't look fazed. "I live in the present." she says. A couple cheers are heard, but quickly silenced.

"One of you is safe. The other is in the bottom three and could face elimination." The two she-cats press close to one another and whisper encouragement to eachother. "Squirrelflight." I begin, and the ThunderClan cat closes her eyes and leans her head back. "You are in the bottom three. Mistyfoot can join Crowfeather and Tawnypelt in the top five." There are cheers for Mistyfoot, who hugs Squirrelflight and then joins the others on the sofa.

"If the final three contestants can come out?" Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, and Rainwhisker all lead the way onto the stage. Brambleclaw mutters encouragment to the pair and then shakes my paw in greeting. "Two of you are in the bottom three with Squirrelflight. This means that one of these three cats is definitley leaving here tonight." The crowd goes silent in anticipation. "Sandstorm." I begin. "How do you feel you did last night?"

"I tried my best." Sandstorm said simply. "So I'll take whatever happens with my head held high." The audience cheered for her.

"StarClan have spoken... and Sandstorm... You can join Squirrelflight in the bottom three." The audience gives an awe of dissapointment and she walks over to her daughter, who embraces her.

"So that leaves us with Brambleclaw and Rainwhisker." The two toms stand side by side. "Rainwhisker." I begin. "You sang 'God Bless the Broken Road.' Blackstar said that you improved since the begining of the show, but not enough to make it to the top five. How did that make you feel?"

"Well... I've given this thing my all.. and any improvement that I made is something I can live with." he says. I give my brother a sympathetic glance out of the corner of my eye, and he gives me half a smile.

"Brambleclaw, you also sang BonJovi. The judges thought your performance was unbeliveable. StarClan has spoken... and you are in the top five." The crowd cheers for him, and her hugs Rainwhisker, completely shocked. "Rainwhisker is in our bottom three. Will Squirrelflight and Sandstorm join us out here?"

The two she-cats come to center stage and they all look nervous. Rainwhisker hugs the pair of them and I find it odd that all three are ThunderClan. Then again, I know that many cats are thinking that the show favors ThunderClan becuase of the vast amount of finalists from that Clan.

"One of you is safe, and into the top five. The others are going home." I say. "Judges, predict who you think will make the top five."

Firestar glances up, torn between his mate and his daughter. "Someone other than Rainwhisker." he settles on. Thats harsh, coming from your Clan leader. Rainwhisker shakes his head and smiles.

Onestar ponders. "I think its to close to call."

Leopardstar nodds in agreement.

Blackstar shifts in his seat. "Based on last nights performance... Rainwhisker deserves the spot. If it was about the whole season, I would have said Squirrelflight, but she ruined her chances by sining that song last night." Firestar looks murderous as his words and several audience members sneer at him.

"The cat that is moving on to the top five is..." I declare, glancing once more at my cards to furhter postpone the inevitable. "Squirrelflight."

The audience seems shocked. The four cats on the couch all cheer in respect. Squirrelflight hugs her mother and Rainwhisker before joining the others on the sofa. Rainwhisker and Sandstorm embrace and the whole audience cheers for them.

"Rainwhisker and Sandstorm leave us tonight." I say. "Thank you to StarClan, the judges, and our band. We will be back next week, where the theme is viewers choice. Take a look at these cats' journeys as we say goodbye."

Their tapes play and I can't help but smile, even though my own brother has been voted off. Hawkfrost never showed.

StarClan Idol is not going to be cancelled!

**Wohooo! How many saw that one coming?**

**So, my David Cook won American IDol (who called it!). This is seriously a first for me. My favorite NEVER wins! So, I am suffering from Idol withdrawl, now that the season is over, and StarClan Idol is my grieving counsel.**

**What I mean by viewers choices is this:**

**PAY ATTENTION REVIEWERS!**

**When you review this chapter, please make suggestions on what you want all the cats to sing- or any cat. You can even just list a song. The first five suggestions I get will be used in the next chapter! So start reviewing- quick!**

**Until next time,**

**Misty**


End file.
